Sidelined
by IrishScottDragonGirl
Summary: Lightning McQueen is starting on his second racing season in the Piston Cup series and all is going well until an accident occurs, rewritten, Rated M for language and sex.
1. Sidelined

**I'm new here. I have read some stories and thought that I start by rewriting one of my favorite stories. If you have any ideas, I will consider them **

**Story originally written by Account has been terminated. How ever this account is no longer active. I have not read a lot of stories, but this one is my favorite. It seemed to be missing a lot of details, I have added to the story including some of my own. The basic story is the same, but some things I've added and there is some things that I've taken out.**

**Rated M for language and sex. **

_**Sidelined**_

The eighteen-wheeler's rear gate lowered and Lightning McQueen rolled half way down the ramp 'Showtime' he thought. The flashes of the paparazzo's cameras around him blinded him. Lightning revved his engine, and sank down on his left front tire, sending a ray of reflected light bouncing from his lucky chrome sticker to the crowd "Ka chow!" Lightning exclaimed, causing the crowd around him to erupt. Lightning grinned; he had so many loyal fans. "Lightning!" called Kori Turbowitz, Kori was a highly respected journalist who actually understood her boundaries, so she was one of a few reporters that was allowed in the restricted section. "What do you think your chances are of winning today?" Only a year ago, Lightning would have made an egocentric comment saying there was no reason for him to lose his race, but instead he answered, "Who knows. There are many risks in racing. I may win, come in last, or I may not even finish. There's no way to know." "Thank you," said Kori. She turned to the video camera filming her. "Those were words directly from the Piston Cup point leader, Lightning McQueen," Kori said. "Lightning!" called another reporter. "What's this we hear about you dating a Porsche?" Lightning smiled. Sally was everything to him, even more than racing. "It may be true," he said. "But then again, it may not be. I have no comment on the subject. No more questions please."

Lightning drove down the rest of the ramp. He drove over to where his Crew Chief, Doc Hudson was waiting on him. Doc was a racing legend whose career was cut short by a tragic accident. Before Doc's accident, he had won three Piston Cups. "Hey, Doc," Lightning said, parking next to the older car. "Hey, Rookie," Doc said in his usual gruff manner. "How was your trip?" Lightning was racing in his third race of the season. "The trip was good and I got nothing to complain about," Lightning said, staring across the asphalt parking lot to the Dinoco huge area. Last year, he was tied in first place in points with The King, aka Strip Weathers, and Chick Hicks, Lightning's rival. The three cars had come in a three-way tie at the final race in the Piston Cup series, the Dinoco 400. Lightning, The King, and Chick had to go to a tiebreaker race in California. On the way to California, Lightning was accidentally ejected out of his trailer and ended up in Radiator Springs. Lightning surrendered the Piston Cup in order to help The King finish his last race. The King was retiring from racing and his highly prized sponsorship was up for grabs. Chick purposely wrecked Strip during the last lap of the race, and Lightning chose to help Strip finish his last race instead of winning the cup. As a reward, Lightning had been offered Strip's sponsorship from Tex the owner of Dinoco and the racing team, but he turned the offer down in order to keep his original sponsor, Rust-eze medicated bumper ointment.

Strip has three girls, 'his jewels' as he calls them, Sapphire, Diamond, and Ruby. The sponsorship went to Strip's oldest daughter, Sapphire. She looks a lot her father, but she is not as tall and does not have the huge rear spoiler that Strip has. Sapphire has two piston cups to her name. Her two sisters don't race, but they are huge fans. Last year, she had a severe wreck and was out rest of the year. This season she is healthy and is considered a leading competitor for the piston cup. In fact, she had beaten both Lightning and Chick at the last race. During the year Lightning had formed a friendship with the Dinoco Blue colored racecar. She helped him during his first couple of races. "You're telling me that you're not complaining about something?" Doc asked "That's a fucking first." "It is not!" Lightning retorted. It was always funny for Lightning to hear someone venerable as Doc, using 'bad words'. Lightning knew he was like any other racecar, he liked to swear. When Doc was around other racecars and/or in company of close friends, he didn't feel the need to censor himself. They watched Sapphire and her new crew chief, Victoria preparing for the race. "Is that Sapphire's new Crew Chief?" Lightning asked "Yeah, Sapphire fired her old one after he caused her accident" Doc said. "She's new the Piston Cup Circuit, but she is one of the top crew chiefs in the Touring Car League" "She looks a lot like Tex Dinoco" Lightning said "Kid, do you ever pay attention at meetings, she is Tex's daughter." "I sometimes pay attention" Lightning said. Victoria is a great trainer and Sapphire looks just as powerful as she was before her wreck." "Yes, if last weeks race was any idea, she is going to be tough to beat."

"Racecars please make your way to the track!" the loudspeaker called. The sound echoed throughout the pit area. Lightning's stomach lurched. Lightning looked at Doc. "I'll see you in five hundred laps, Old Man" he said grinning. "Good luck, Rookie," Doc said as Lightning rolled out onto the track and lined up in his given position next to Sapphire. "You look good today Sapphire." He commented "However you are not going to beat me this week, because I am _speed_" "Lightning" she said "If you want to beat me today, your going have to bring your A game. Didn't I show you boys what racing was all about. Or have you forgotten who won last weeks race" Doc's voice cut into the friendly banter. "You ready?" he said through Lightning's intercom system. "Yeah" Lightning said, watching the racing official raise the yellow flag. Lightning started his engine and revved it loudly, along with the forty-two other cars. "Remember, float like a Cadillac…" Doc said. "…And sting like a beamer," Lightning said, watching the green flag being raised. The official held the flag above his hood and then dropped it quickly. Lightning shot onto the track along with all his competitors. Half way in to the race, Chick was up to his dirty tricks and debility and purposely rammed into Lightning, trying to nock him out of race. "Ouch! Fuck that hurt" he exclaimed. "Chick, you fucking ass hole, stay in your fucking lane." Lighting knew that he would be fined for using profanity out on the track. Using profanity during a race was not against the rules, but it was considered unsportsmanlike conduct. Racecars, pit crews, and crew chiefs that were caught using profanity in a race normally faced a stiff fine. Unlike Doc, Lightning rarely cursed. This time however, he couldn't help himself. He glanced down and saw he had a dent in his side, and the paint had been scratched off. "You okay, Kiddo?" Doc asked. "Yeah," Lightning replied. "It's just a dent and a scrape." "Be careful out there. Just get back up to the leaders." Doc said "And Watch your language, Kid, you don't want to be fined for using profanity" "Well, it might be too late for that" Lighting said. "You have to no room talk, how many times have you been fined for cussing" "Just get your rear finder up to the leaders" Doc growled.

Lightning was settled in sixth place. He easily passed four cars and ended up behind Chick. Chick was incredibly hard to pass, he always blocked the cars that attempted to pass him, or he would bump the car that was trying to pass him, causing that car either to spin out or to crash. Chick was a dirty driver and he got away with an occasional nasty trick and cheating he was known for. Chick could talk his way out of anything and the racing league rarely punished him for his bad behavior. Four hundred and ninety-eight laps later, Lightning and Chick were headed into the last lap. Lightning's side was throbbing painfully but he still fought for the lead. Going into the final turn, Lightning saw an opening on the inside of Chick and he floored his engine. Lightning passed Chick on the inside and saw the finish line approaching. Lightning already crossed the finish line in first place, when Chick rammed into his back right tire, causing him to slam into the wall. Incredibly, Lightning was not hurt and he headed to the victory lane. Chick however was fined $10,000 for hitting Lightning after he had crossed the finish line. Either the racing officials didn't hear or they ignored it; Lightning was not fined for his profanity. He grinned and waved to the crowed despite the pain he was in. Lightning posed for pictures, accepted his trophy, and answered a few questions from the press. After he was done answering the media's questions, Lightning drove back to his pit area to help his team clean up.

"You okay, Kid?" Doc asked. He had an expression saying he did not care, but Lightning knew he really did. "You took a beating out there today." Lightning shrugged and winced slightly. His bash into the wall had increased the amount of denting and scraping. "I'm okay," he replied. "But I'm glad I'm going home for two weeks to rest and recover." There were no races for two weeks after the first three races in the Piston Cup series of every year for the officials to have meetings. Doc nodded. "Let me see it," he said. Lightning turned gingerly. He glanced down and saw the dent was considerably larger and most of the paint around the injury was scraped off. Doc looked at it and winced slightly. "I'm getting you an ice pack; it will help with the pain as well as keeping the swelling down." Doc said as he went to medial clinic. A few minutes later he came back with ice wrapped in a magnetic sleeve. He attached the ice to Lighting's side. "There that should help." Doc asked "I'll have to work on that when we get back." "Ramone is going to have an engine attack when he sees how the paint has been scraped off." "He'll just have to redo it, that's what I'm paying him for" Lightning said. "Chick is getting rougher and rougher every race." "If that fucking ass hole does something like this again, I'm going to the officials!" Doc growled angrily. "Don't worry about it, Doc," Lightning said. "It's no big deal." "Yeah it is," Doc said. "Now let's go home."

Two days later, Lightning drove down his trailer's ramp and thanked Mack, the truck that pulled him around the country. Abby, Mack's girlfriend, pulled Doc's trailer. Doc rolled out of his trailer and thanked Abby before heading to his office at the hospital. "No problem, boss," Mack said. "Take it easy." "Will do," Lightning replied. "Mack and I are looking forward to our vacation. If you need us, just call." Abby said. "No I won't' you need time off, go have fun. I'll see you in two weeks," Lightning said as he drove stiffly into the office of the Cozy Cone Hotel and saw Sally sitting behind her desk, doing paperwork. "Hey," Lightning said "Oh, hey!" Sally said. She drove around the desk and hugged him. "How's your side?" "It feels a little better; Doc put ice on it before we left the track." Lightning replied. "Doc said that he would fix the dent while I'm home." Sally looked at Lightning's large dent that interrupted his sleek sides and started to rant. "Chick shouldn't be able to do that!" she said. "Sally…" Lightning said, attempting to stop her. "He's so self-centered!" Sally raged on. "He needs to be suspended!" "Sally," Lightning attempted again. "Really its okay-" "No it isn't!" Sally exclaimed. "He's been getting worse every race and it's…" Without thinking, Lightning rolled forward and kissed Sally. She stopped talking immediately. Sally eyes closed and she just enjoyed the kiss. Lightning backed up slowly. "You mean a lot to me." "Wow," Sally said quietly. She was silent for a few moments before saying, "I've felt the same way." "Well hello you two!" came a very strong southern accent. Both Lightning and Sally jumped. The shelf next to Lightning brushed against his dented side, causing him to wince. "Hey, Mater," he said. "I told you loved Miss Sally!" said Mater, somewhat triumphantly. "Thanks, Mater," Lightning said. "I would have never figured it out without you." "Yup," Mater said, still beaming. "Anyways, Doc wanted me tuh come and tell ya that he go and look at yur side now." "Okay" Lightning said, not wanting to leave Sally. "Want to come?" he asked her. "Sure" Sally said, following him out of the door. Together, Lightning, Sally, and Mater made their way to the hospital. On the way over, most of Radiator Spring's residents recognized Lightning and called his name out. Lightning smiled and waved to them but kept going; he was ready to get the dent out of his side, it was sore. Lightning dropped into Ramone's body shop on the way to the hospital. He wanted to see if Ramone had an opening later that day so he could get his side repainted. "Ouch, Lightning, that's gotta hurt" Ramone said in his Spanish accent. "Yeah, Ramone can fit you in after Doc gets the dent out." "Thanks, Ramone," Lightning said. "I appreciate it. No problem, Man," Ramone said. "Hope you feel better." "I'm fine," Lightning said.

Fifteen minutes later, Lightning was on Doc's examining table. "I can get the dent out," Doc said. "But it's going to hurt like the Dickens." "Okay," Lightning said. "Let's just get it over with." He glanced down at Sally who gave him a reassuring smile, and gently reached down with his tire and gave Sally an affectionate stoke across her hood. Doc connected a device to Lightning's side. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Yeah," said Lightning holding his breath. Doc turned a wheel on the device quickly. Lightning felt the aluminum on his side stretching. He bared his teeth to keep himself from making a noise, because it was very painful. Lightning heard the aluminum pop out completely and it was over. "You okay, Kiddo?" Doc asked. He removed the device from Lightning, and quickly inspected his side. "Yeah," Lightning said. "You'll be sore for a few days," Doc said. "Just don't go over a hundred for a week" "But Doc!" Lightning protested. "I have to train!" "Take it easy, Rookie," Doc said. "Don't rush it. You'll be fine." "Okay," Lightning said, still eager to get back to training. Doc knew that Lightning would not follow his instructions completely. "Thanks, Doc." "Uh huh," Doc said. "Take it easy, Kid."

"Are you really okay?" Sally asked once she and Lightning were outside. "That looked like it hurt!" "Nothing I couldn't handle," Lightning said smoothly. "After I get my paint redone, do you want to go for a drive?" "You shouldn't overdo it," Sally said, looking at Lightning. "I'm not going to over do it," Lightning said, heading into Ramone's body shop. "Well, I've got some paper work to do at the hotel," Sally said. "Come over after you're done." "Okay," Lightning said. He pulled into the body shop as Sally headed in a different direction. "Hey, Lightning," said Ramone. He was rummaging through a cabinet and pulled out a can of red paint. "Go ahead and get on the tarp. Ramone quickly covered Lightning's tires. He quickly prepped the scraped area. Ramone put a coat of polyurethane on the area and redid Lightning's bolt. Lightning's side was still a little sore and he winced a few times as Ramone worked on him. "Thanks, Ramone," Lightning said, admiring the new paint job. "No problem, Man," Ramone said. Lightning drove back down the main street of Radiator Springs and arrived back at the Cozy Cone. He saw Sally helping customers find the cone they were staying in, so he waited patiently for her. "Hey," Sally said, driving from Cozy Cone number eight. "Let me see". Lightning turned his right side to Sally. "You can't even tell anything happened," he said happily. "Can you?" Sally asked seriously. "Sally I'm fine," Lightning insisted. His tone softened slightly. "I wouldn't lie to you. Besides, getting banged up a little is just part of the game." "Okay," said Sally. "Let me close up the office so we can go on that drive." "I can't wait," Lightning said. His side was really feeling better, but he could tell it was not fully back to normal yet. "Where should we go?" Lightning asked once Sally had returned. "Wheel Well," Sally replied.

Together, the racecar and the Porsche drove up to Wheel Well Hotel, an old deserted hotel that Lightning turned into his racing headquarters. They were parked where the view was the best. "What do you look for in someone you have a relationship with?" Lightning asked, staring out to the horizon. Sally smiled sideways at Lightning. "Every quality you have," she replied. "Seriously, Sally," Lightning said insecurely. "I want to be perfect for you." "I'm being serious, Light," Sally said. "I fell for the real you, and now that I'm dating you, I want you to be the same car you always have been." "I love you, Sally" Lightning said. Sally smiled. "And I love you Stickers" Lightning turned to where he was facing Sally. He pulled forward and passionately kissed her. A certain part of him responded to the kiss, and Sally saw it. "Well, I can tell that your happy to see me" She backed up and slipped a tire under him, rubbing his codpiece, Lightning groaned with delight. "You want to do it in your office?" Sally playfully asked "It wouldn't be the first time, now would it" Lightning said lustfully. "It would be easer than the trailer. " "We are never doing that again, I hate trailer sex" Sally said. Lightning just laughed. "Hey, Rookie!" Lightning jumped backwards and wheeled around to see Doc parked behind him. "I need to talk to you," Doc said. "NOW, come on." "I'll see you later," Sally said and she sped down the road that lead to Wheel Well and disappeared.

"Damit Doc, couldn't this have waited?" Lightning asked, both embarrassed and annoyed. "No," Doc said. "Mainly because what you were doing is what I need to talk to you about. I'm surprised that your coherent enough to talk, with all your oil going someplace else other than your brain" "You want to talk to me about my relationship with Sally?" Lightning asked, incredibly confused. "It's a bad idea, to be dating her, not to mention banging her" Doc said. "What do you mean?" Lightning asked his tone a bit colder. "You don't need to be distracted," Doc said. "Not now. You're doing too well." Lightning furrowed his eyebrows. "I love her," he said. "I won't do well if I can't see her." "See, she's already distracting you," Doc said coldly. "Doc, I respect your racing judgment, but I love Sally, and I'd be willing to quit racing if I had to choose between it and Sally," Lightning said defensively. Doc glared at Lightning. "And I thought you were a racecar," he said, colder than ever. Lightning returned the glare, spun his tires, and tore away from Doc, going over one hundred miles per hour. Lightning was unaware of the pain behind his front right wheel where injury was. He tore through the dusty road to Radiator Springs. He sprinted through the main street, into the parking lot of the Cozy Cone, and into his own Cozy Cone. Lightning slammed the door behind him and sulked. Then realizing the pain behind his tire, he winced and leaned so most of the weight was off that side.


	2. Crash

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters, just the OC**

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

**Rated M for language and sex. **

Two weeks later, Lightning and Doc were still not talking to one another. Lightning won his next race without any injuries, and left the track directly after the race to spend two days in Radiator Springs with Sally. A few months later, Lightning was tied with Doc's record of most season wins. Once again, when Mack lowered the ramp to Lightning's trailer, Lightning rolled down it revving his engine. 'Showtime' he thought. Lightning sank down on his front left tire. "Ka Chow!" he exclaimed. The crowd erupted around him. Lightning grinned and drove down the ramp, surrounded by the media. "Lightning!" called one reporter. "Do you think you'll break The Fabulous Hudson Hornet's record for most season wins today?" Lightning shrugged. "There's no way to know," he said. "But I think the odds are in my favor." Lightning and Doc were still not talking other than during a race. Lightning wanted to break Doc's record badly to prove he was the better racecar. No more questions please Lightning said to the reporters. He drove into the restricted area and saw Sally talking to Doc. Neither car looked happy. When Sally drove up to Lightning, he kissed her briefly. "Hey" he said happily surprised. "I didn't know you were coming today" "I can't see you anymore," Sally said, tears streaming down her hood. She sobbed and sped away, leaving Lightning in the middle of the parking lot with a shocked expression on his face.

"All racecars, make your way to the track!" the loudspeaker called. Lightning sped up to Doc. "You told her to dump me!" he raged "Get on the fucking track," Doc said gruffly. He turned and got on his crew chief stand, he saw Lightning just standing there. "NOW" Lightning got on the track and lined up in his assigned spot. He felt tears gather in his windshield, but he desperately tried to shake it off; he needed to concentrate on the race. "Lightning" he heard Sapphire say "Are you ok?" He turned to see her looking directly at him. "Yeah, it's nothing" he said. "It doesn't look like nothing to me" Sapphire said, she knew that Lightning and Doc were not talking to each other. It was not that uncommon for racecars and crew chiefs to have grievances with each other. She knew all to well how a strained relationship between a racecar and their crew chief could be disastrous. Her wreck last season was caused by not talking to her crew chief during a race. "If you want to talk about it after the race, you know where my pit is." "Thanks, Sapphire, I'll think about it" Lightning said. Two hundred laps later, Lightning was in tenth place. There were fifty laps left in the race, but his mind was else where. "Get your fucking hood in the race!" Doc raged over Lightning's intercom. Out of anger, frustration, and feeling that he needed to break Doc's record, Lightning sped past nine cars and ended up behind Chick.

Lightning stayed there until there were five laps left in the race. He then floored his engine attempting to pass Chick on the outside. There was an incredibly narrow space between Chick and the wall that Lightning thought he could fit through. "Kid, don't do it!" Doc exclaimed. "I don't listen to your advice anymore," Lightning said coldly. He sped up and entered the space between Chick and the wall. Doc knew this was not going to end well. He closed his eyes and waited for the enviable outcome. "No you don't, McQueen! This fucking race belongs to me!" Chick exclaimed. He slammed up against Lightning, knocking him against the wall. All the paint was stripped from Lightning's side. His front left tire blew out causing Lightning to roll three times. Once he quit rolling, Lightning attempted to get back onto his tires, but Hollister, a fellow racecar came out of nowhere, smashing into his under side. The collision catapulted Lightning into the air, and he landed heavily on his other side. Lighting heard shattering of glass and was in extreme pain. Before he could react, Lightning was hit by two more racecars each one going over one hundred miles per hour. Then one last car hit Lightning hood on and everything went black.

Doc watched in horror as Lightning rolled three times then being hit again and again by racecars. He just tore off out along pit lane and around the track, instinctively knowing it would be the fastest way to get to him. Doc slowed when he reached Lightning. "Lightning, Kid talk to me" Doc said. There was no response from Lightning. Doc tried to keep from panicking as he watched Lightning lay on the ground, giving out short, ragged breaths. Doc pulled out his stethoscope and monitored Lightning's vials. There was little else he could do until the ambulance got there. As the medics began to arrive, Doc quickly looked around the infield; he could not see his engine lying out in the field, which would have been a sure sign of death. He looked along Lightning's side, with a chill; he realized Lightning's frame was bent, meaning that he had internal injuries. The medics were arriving now, Doc allowed them to provide the medical care that Lightning needed. One of the medics tried to prevent Doc from monitoring Lightning's vials. "I'm sorry sir," the medic said, "You can't come any closer right now." "I'm his doctor," Doc replied with a determined calm, "And his crew chief." The medic obediently moved aside. As medics were getting Lightning onto a mobile lift. Doc could see they knew what they were doing, and tried to help any way he could.

The medics were attaching diagnostic cords to Lightning. Doc could now hear a steady beeping. "Sir, we need to get him to the hospital," a medic beside Doc informed him. He is critical, but stable enough for transport. "I'll follow you to the hospital" he said. Doc now saw the rest of their crew, gathering around beyond the cordon of security cars. Doc drove over to them "Lightning survived the wreck; we're off to the hospital. Take care of things here, and then join us as soon as you can. I'll call Mack on his truck phone if anything changes." Doc said. As Lightning's battered form was placed in an ambulance for transport, the entire stadium remained silent. Due to the severity of Lightning's wreck, the racing officials had stopped the race, ordered all the other racecars to return to their pit era. Doc took this in as he briefly looked around, realizing how much every car around them cared about Lightning. A surprising cheer went up from the assembled crowd as the ambulance drove past the grandstand.

As they traveled to the hospital, everything was a blur to Doc, except Lightning in the ambulance in front of him. The medical center had been informed that Lightning was on his way. They had a full medical team standing by. As they arrived at the hospital, Lightning was rushed on a mobile lift, and into surgery. Reporters and camera vans immediately surrounded Doc before he could enter the hospital "Okay, everyone!" he said loudly. "I will give you a brief statement now, telling you what I know. Later I will have a follow-up press conference as soon as we know more about Lightning's condition" The press quieted down as they gathered around Doc. "Thank you," Doc gave a quick press conference. "I never thought this would happen to Lightning, no matter what, I am not giving up on him. Lightning and I will return. Thank you." Doc said. The press then respectfully parted in silence, allowing Doc to enter the hospital. One car spoke up as Doc passed by. "Doc," Sofia Cruiser a reporter and long time friend of Doc. Sofia said, "If there's anything I can personally do for you, let me know." "Sofia, thank you" briefly stopping and turning towards the dark green Mercedes sports car Doc knew very well. "Please see if you can get the press to work together. I can't organize them, and take care of Lightning." Doc said, "Do you want me to quit my job and become your press agent?" Sofia offered. "I couldn't ask you to do that," Doc replied gratefully. "This is just a brief crisis, you have a career still, and we couldn't keep you busy for very long." "No matter what," Sofia replied, "You have a friend in me." "I know. Thank you, Sofia," Doc said as they briefly nudged before parting. Doc then entered the hospital.

"Doc Hudson! We need to talk" Lightning's doctor said. "I'm Doctor Jack Pantera, Lightning's attending physician. "Would you come with me to my office?" "Not before I see my friend" Doc calmly responded. "That will not be possible, Lightning is in surgery right now" Dr. Pantera said. "The surgeon said that it would be a few hours before they are done with the operation." "Then I'll wait to see him" Doc said. Dr. Pantera got a staffer to escort Doc to the surgical waiting room. Three very long hours later: "Doc" Dr. Pantera said "They have just taken Lightning to his room, if you would follow me." He led Doc to the intensive care ward. "Even you're a doctor, I must warn you" Dr. Pantera said "Lightning is in very bad shape and you might not like what you see." Doc just nodded in understanding. Dr. Pantera waited outside as Doc entered the room where Lightning had been brought. A web of tubes and electronic cords surrounded Lightning. His roof and windshield were hidden by bandaging. Doc could hear gentle beeping of one of the monitors. Doc could tell by the rhythmic beeping that Lightning's vials were weak, but regular. Summoning his strength Doc drove up to Lightning. "Hey Kiddo, how are you doing" Doc said stroking one of Lightning's finders. Tears came to Doc's eyes, "I know that the doctors will want to take you off life support. I don't want to do that. I have faith in you Kid. I believe that together, we can bring you back. It'll be hard, you may want to give up at times, but I know that we can do it. So what do you say?" Lightning suddenly took a single deep breath on his respirator. "Thanks, kiddo," Doc warmly said to Lightning. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, I don't know how long they'll keep you here," he continued, "I'll get you back to Radiator Springs soon as possible. Hey, at least you're finally going to get the time off at home that you've been wanting. Now, if you'll excuse me" Doc said, straightening himself up and he rolled out of the room.

Doc didn't have to go looking for Dr. Pantera. The intensive care doctor was waiting for him right outside Lightning's room. Dr. Pantera had ushered Doc over to his office. They entered the plush office and Dr. Pantera closed the door behind them. "Doctor Hudson, I'll get right to the point. As you've seen Lightning has stabilized, but his condition remains very critical and his prospects of returning to a normal life are not good at this point. Ordinarily, cars in his condition would be taken off life support" "No!" Doc responded. "I knew you'd say that" Dr. Pantera said. "Bringing Lightning back to any decent quality of life will be very difficult, if it's possible at all. We have already had to replace his engine because it was crushed, and it was dieing. The engine that we put in is a just a normal engine and I don't know if Lightning's body will accept it, his systems are used to a racing engine. At some point in the next few months he'll have to have a racing engine put in, or he might not survive. On top of that he's suffered internal injures, been blinded, has a crushed right axle, there's extensive damage to his aluminum skin, a severe concussion, and we're not sure how damaged his brain is. Lightning's in a coma right now, and we're not sure when he'll wake up, if ever. He may not remember you, his life, anything. Even if he overcomes all of that, there will likely be a long period of therapy and rehabilitation. We will care for him here, for as long as you wish. But it may be best to consider letting Lightning go, and end any suffering he may be in, even now." "Thank you, Doctor Pantera," Doc said evenly. "I can appreciate your position, and your need to maintain objectivity. I understand the situation that you are in and how the odds are stacked, but I'm not willing to give up on him. Once Lightning wakes up, I will be taking him home and give him the one on one care he'll need. If you'd prefer not to continue caring for him here, I'm sure I can arrange for his transport home, and for him to be cared for there, for no matter how long it takes." "That of course is your decision, Doctor Hudson" Dr. Pantera replied. "We can certainly perform the necessary reconstructive surgeries, but you know that not much can be done until Lightning emerges from the coma. It's just too risky." "I understand," Doc responded. "Let's allow him to rest for tonight. I'll talk with you again tomorrow morning." "Thank you, Doc Hudson" Doctor Pantera said. "Don't worry; we will do our best for Lightning"

Doc proceeded to cross the lobby from the hospital's administrative offices back towards

the intensive care wing where Lightning was. Sofia was there to meet him. "You ready to rethink my offer?" Sofia asked. "Actually, I have," Doc responded, taking a breath. "I think that I will need your help. "Good" Sofia replied. "I've talked with my boss. He agreed that I have three weeks of vacation coming and I'm taking it, now. I'm yours for whatever you need me to do." "Thank you, Sofia," Doc replied gratefully. "You know, you don't have to do this." "Yes, Old Friend, actually I do, and you can't talk me out of it" Sofia responded, Doc could only smile with a tear of gratitude in his eye. "I just have to cover your press statement," Sofia continued, "Then I'm all yours. Shall we go out and make the press statement you promised?" Doc was surrounded by not only the press gathered outside the hospital, but by a throng of well-wishers and fans. A collection of flowers and mementos was also growing on the hospital's plaza. Doc rolled up to a cluster of microphones, Sapphire came up beside him. "The racing community would like to make a statement as well, if you wouldn't mind" she said to Doc. "Of course" Doc gratefully acknowledged "Do you want to go first?" "No," Sapphire replied, "I think we all want to hear how Lightning's doing first." Doc nodded and motored up to the microphones. "Thank you all for coming" he began. "I want to just briefly inform you that Lightning has stabilized and seems to be resting comfortably. He's in a coma; we don't know when he'll wake up." A soft gasp arose from the crowd. "I want to thank all of you on behalf of both Lightning and the Radiator Springs Racing Team," Doc continued, "For the concern all of you have expressed, and for your tremendous show of support. This is frankly the beginning of an uncertain phase for Lightning. We intend if possible to return to the track. Thank you, that's all I have to say for now."

Sapphire allowed Doc to step back as she stepped forward. "We in the racing community would just like to say that we're here for Lightning, Doc and their whole racing team" Sapphire continued. "In their two years with us, they have changed the face of racing, and showed us all what being real champions are like, on and off the track. We are not going to forget them, or allow them to be forgotten in their hour of need. So Doc, we just want you to know that we've got your back here, and you can count on us. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask!" A cheer arose among the assembled crowd around them. Doc was surrounded by not only their racing team, but also a number of other racing teams. "Thank you, Sapphire," Doc said into the microphones "All questions now, are going to be handed by our Press Agent, Sofia Cruiser. Any questions are to be submitted to her. Again thank you everybody" Doc headed back to Lightning's room.

Doc and Sofia, returned to lightning's room, where there was no change in his condition. Doc picked up his phone and called Sally. "I need to be there Doc," Sally demanded. "Sally, the hospital won't let you see him, only family is allowed. I promise I will call a few times every day and keep you informed" Doc said. He could her Sally crying on the other end. "Ok" Sally sobbed and hung up the phone. The medical staff had given up on trying to get Doc out of the room at the end of visiting hours. The hospital had a mat and some blankets brought in for Doc to sleep on. They encouraged him to talk to Lightning… call his name, anything that might encourage him to wake up. They even suggested playing his favorite music around him, or let the television run on Lightning's favorite TV shows. Doc grabbed a blanket and settled down next to Lightning for the night. Sofia said she would be back in the morning. To Doc's surprise, he was asleep with in moments of settling down.

The next morning: Doc woke up with a satisfying yawn and then he checked on Lightning. His condition had not changed at all overnight and he seemed to be comfortable at the moment. Doc sighed as he started to let the weight of what happened settle over him. Sofia arrived and made a morning report. "Anything else," Doc said once Sofia was done with her report. "Mr. Tex Dinoco asked me to tell you that he's prepared to do whatever's necessary to get Lightning home and settled when he's is well enough for travel. Also the team didn't want to disturb you, but wants to know if they can visit. Do you want them to go home or stick around?" "Unfortunately only family is permitted on this ward," Doc replied. "So we might as well tell the team to go home. I'll meet again with the doctor here shortly, and I'll talk to them later. Take care of the other details, would you?" "Ok, Doc, I'll take care of them," Sofia assured. "You want any breakfast?" I suppose I'd better have some," Doc admitted with a sigh. During the day Doc continued his vigil at Lightning's bedside. Late in the afternoon, Doc found he was getting tired "It's probably a good idea to rest with you." Doc laid down his mat and allowed himself to finally relax, and let sleep overtake him, as the monitor emitted a soft, steady, almost hypnotic beep.

Later that evening: "Doc, wake up" he heard a voice say. "Lightning" Doc called out gently in his sleep. "No, Doc it's me, Sofia," the voice repeated. "What? Oh, Sofia," Doc said, now opening his eyes. "I hate to wake you but I just have a few press statements for you look over. If you approve them, I will release them to the press. I also have your dinner tray. Then I'm going back to the hotel for the night." Sofia reported "I've booked you a room as well. You need your rest as well and don't even think about arguing with me Doc," Doc let out with a small chuckle and said. "I know that when you use that tone of voice, it is pointless in trying to get you to change your mind about something. I promise I'll look over the press statements and then we'll head to the hotel" Doc looked over the press releases and approved them. Doc tried to talk to Lightning again "So how you doing, Rookie?" Doc said turning to him. There was no response from Lightning. Doc paused now, trying to fight off tears and despair, "Lightning needs to wake up, So that I can take care of him." Doc said, "Maybe the smell of good food will do something for Lightning, entice him to work a little bit harder to wake up. You said that he's always hungry." Sofia said as she set Doc's dinner tray down in front of him. "Thanks Sofia, your right, Lightning is always 'starving'. There are some days he eats enough to feed a small army. I have no idea where he puts it all" Doc said gratefully as he leaned against her. "Anytime old friend" She said. Soon Doc found himself being revitalized with the food Sofia had brought. Doc even found his sense of humor returning. "Rookie, trust me," Doc said to him. "You really shouldn't be missing out on this good stuff. Even for hospital food, it tastes a lot better than that I.V. fluid, you're hooked up to." After spending a quiet evening with Lightning, Doc realized it was time to go to the hotel. Doc and Sofia were confronted the waiting press as they passed out of the hospital lobby. "I'll take care of the reporters," Sofia offered. "No," Doc responded as he moved towards them. "I'll say a few words, Ladies and gentle cars," Doc addressed them. "I'm afraid I have no news at the moment. Lightning's condition remains unchanged." He and Sofia headed to the hotel.


	3. Recovery

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Rated M for language and sex. **

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

The next morning after a good nights rest and a cool morning shower at the hotel, Doc and Sofia headed to Lightning's room. "Morning, Rookie!" Doc loudly greeted Lightning. At first, he almost missed it; the briefest twitch of Lighting's tire. "Kid" Doc said nothing happened "Come on, Rookie, I know you can do it." Still, nothing happened. Then Sofia noticed the second twitch of Lightning's tire. "Doc, I saw it too, Lightning twitched" Sofia said. Doc knew he wasn't imagining things; he reached over with his tire and hit the call button. "Lightning, wake up" Doc pleaded quietly, barely taking any notice to the nurse entering the room. "What can I do for you, Doc?" She questioned, "He twitched… twice" Doc said. The nurse frowned a bit and looked at the monitor that kept track of Lightning's pulse. "His pulse has gone up a bit… Try talking to him again. Do what ever you did to get him to twitch. I'm going to get Dr. Pantera" She instructed, quickly hurrying out of the room. "Come on, Kid… get your lazy butt out of bed, you have to train" Doc uttered softly to Lightning as the nurse came back with Doctor Pantera behind her. Doctor Pantera quietly studied the monitor for a few moments. Lightning's tire gave another twitch, his pulse jumping. Suddenly, Lightning took a strong deep breath, and let out a little groan "Kid?" Doc said "Lightning?" Lightning not only took another deep breath this time, but moved somewhat as well. "Rookie! Kid," Doc said "Get up, it's time to train… and your late… as usual" Lightning moaned softly in response as he moved again slightly. "He's trying to wake up!" Doctor Pantera reported, causing a hopeful smile to slowly creep across everyone's faces "Keep talking to him, Doc" Doctor Pantera said. "Hey, Rookie… how are ya feeling?" he didn't get a response, though he wasn't expecting one anyway. Lightning tried to say something, but with the respirator in his mouth he can't. No coma patient ever woke up, looked around and asked for something to drink… Lightning was 'awake' for only a few minutes and then drifted back to sleep. Waking up from a coma was a slow recovery, but the first steps were the most important that thought caused a wave of relief to wash over Doc.

Over the course of the morning Lightning became more and more aware of his soundings. Doctor Pantera examined him and found that he was breathing well enough to be taken off life support. Doctor Pantera removed the respirator, allowing Lightning to communicate. "Doc, where…where… am … can't see anything…" He hoarsely said. "I hurt all over… where's Sal…ly?" "Lightning, it's ok, you're in a hospital, you properly don't remember, you crashed on the track. He's alert" Doc said to Dr. Pantera "Lightning, this is Doctor Pantera, can you understand me?" the physician asked. "Yes…" "Do you know where your at" "Doc tells me I had a wreck and I'm at a hospital" Lightning said softly. "That's correct, we have some diagnostic tests to run," Dr. Pantera continued, "But it looks like you are coming out your coma." "Sofia, could you release this to the media?" Doc asked. "I don't want to leave Lightning." "Consider it taken care of," Sofia assured, turning to leave, and nearly jumping for joy. Dr. Pantera addressed Doc a while later in the hallway. "The results from the tests are great; it looks like Lightning's brain has suffered no damage. The same cannot be said for the rest of him" Dr. Pantera said. "I have been in contact with the resident surgeon at our hospital. He said that he and his staff are ready to have Lightning convalesce there." Doc said, "I know that you, and your team of doctors are more than capable of performing the necessary surgeries, but it would do Lightning a world of good to be home, and he'll probably heal quicker as well." It was decided that Doc would take Lightning home to perform the surgeries. "Okay, Rookie," Doc said re-entering Lightning's room. "The tests are all done now, and you're doing great. Way to go!" "I can't see" Lightning said weakly. "I know, Kid," Doc said understandingly. "You've got to recover from the coma a bit more before we can begin the reconstructive surgeries you'll need, okay? When we get home, I'll fix your windshield. Then remove the bandages. We are heading home when you are a little stronger" Doc said. "When?" Lightning asked. "In a few days" Doc said. "Could you get me something to eat, Doc, I'm starving." He said. Doc just laughed, and at that point he knew Lightning was going to be ok. "Ok, Kid, I'll get you something" Doc said. Over the next day and a half Lightning continued to improve.

Three days later: Lightning felt refreshed and glad to be alive despite being blind and in pain. Lightning felt himself being wheeled out on a mobile platform to what sounded like a helicopter. "Kid, we've arranged to fly you home on the Dinoco helicopter," Doc said to Lightning while moving beside him. "Mack wanted to take you home himself, but you are in too fragile a condition to withstand road travel. So I sent him, Abby, and the team home a few days ago, and they should be arriving in Radiator Springs about the same time when we'll land." Lightning felt himself being lifted up, and placed inside the helicopter's cabin. As Lightning was being loaded in the helicopter, Doc stopped and thanked Sofia for all of her hard work during the crisis. "Sofia I don't know what I have done without you and your amazing skill with the press." "Anything for a dear friend." Doc helped Sofia on to the helicopter, and then he boarded the helicopter. The medics were finishing loading Lightning "Kiddo, I'm right beside you. Doc gently gave Lightning a nudge along his side as he heard the cabin door close and felt the helicopter lift off. "Just allow yourself to drift off to sleep for a while, we'll be home soon." Doc said "Will I be able to race again?" Lightning asked. "Rookie, I won't lie to you. That won't be easy, but if you want to, then yes, I gladly help you race again. There are many cars who want to see you race again. Even do anything to help you race again" Doc said, "Race again, for my Crew Chief," Lightning whispered softly. Lightning was still very weak and just the helicopter ride was taxing for him "I'll always be your crew chief, Lightning," Doc warmly responded, as Lightning slowly fell asleep.

"Lightning, Kid, time to wake up, Doc said to him gently. "We're about to land back in Radiator Springs, and wow, there are a lot of cars down there who look ready to welcome you home!" The Dinoco helicopter circled over Radiator Springs. The helicopter touched down on the helicopter pad as gently as he could, so as not to jar Lightning. "I'm getting out first okay, then Sofia, then you" Doc assured him. "I'll never be more than a couple feet away. You want anything at all, you just tell me." "I want something to eat, I'm hungry" Lightning said. "See what did I tell you" Doc said to Sophia, she just giggled. "Once you're settled in the hospital, I'll get you something to eat" He said to Lightning. The crowd began cheering as Doc and Sofia slowly came down a ramp from the helicopter as medics went aboard afterward to retrieve Lightning. The crowd's cheering grew even louder when Lightning finally emerged into the sunshine. "McQueen! McQueen! McQueen!" the crowd began chanting. Lightning could only smile in gratitude as he was moved slowly down the ramp on his wheeled-platform. "Ladies and gentle cars," Doc began, "Lightning and I can't begin to express our deep appreciation for your incredible support and turnout for our homecoming." A loud cheer went up from every car in the crowd. Lightning smiled. "Thank you!" Doc continued. "Rookie, would you like to say something to everyone?" He gently moved the microphones towards him. "Go ahead," Doc invited. "Everyone," Lightning said as loudly as he could, but his voice was barely above a whisper. "Thank you. I can't say much right now, but with Doc's help, and your support, I going to race again." A loud cheer went up from the crowd. "Okay folks," Doc said loudly to the microphones. "Thank you all for coming and showing your support. We're going to go ahead and allow Lightning to get some rest, and begin his return to racing. We will announce further updates through Sofia. Thank you again, and have a good evening!" "Okay" he said turning to the medics, "Let's get him settled." Doc said to the medics and others who were helping Lightning get settled.

The small medical clinic, which had been Doc' private practice had been transformed into a gleaming hospital. In fact, it was no longer just Doc's clinic; it had been changed to read aptly the following: Ornament Valley Hospital. It was small with only 150 employees, but with its modern interior and up-to-date procedures it became one of the top small hospitals in the nation. With Doc spending so much time with Lightning during the racing season, Doc needed some help with running his private practice as well as the hospital. Doc still had a wing of the hospital that he used as his private practice. He shared it with the town's two new medical residents. It turned out that the red Ferrari that Lightning referred to Luigi's shop for tires a year ago was a doctor, and was looking for somewhere to start a practice. That Ferrari's name was Dr. Michael Schumacher and his wife Zoë. A bright violet Lamborghini, with green eyes, and a super sweet personality. Although Michael was much younger, he had as much experience as Doc and like Doc, he was skilled at everything, in fact, he was more skilled in some aspects of surgery than Doc was. Zoë was a Gynecologist and Obstetrician, impressive for someone who was so young. Doc was not their supervisor but equal partners, and held the same degree of respect and workload the three of them ran the hospital together. Michael and Zoë were as well loved as Doc was. The Italian-born doctors immediately fell in love with Radiator Springs. The couple was cute, young and extremely friendly.

Once Lightning was back in Radiator Springs under Doc's care, he began to improve quickly, within just a couple of days, Doc was able to repair Lightning's windshield and remove the bandages. Lightning had a severe concussion and was in and out of conscious the entire time. "And then I went and asked Doreen to be my girlfriend, much like you and Miss Sally," came a distant voice. "But she already had plans to go and move away, so she went and left me. I didn't love no one other again. Instead, I took to tractor tippin" Lightning groaned. He opened his eyes and saw the fuzzy outline of Mater, talking to nobody in particular. "Mater continued. "Mater," Lightning said weakly. "That's really interesting and all, but shut up." "Yur awake!" Mater exclaimed. "Hey everybody, Lightning's awake!" "How long have I been out?" Lightning asked, attempting to clear his hood. "I don't know," Mater said. "But you've been in and out of conscious for right near a week I suppose." All of a sudden, it all flooded back, Chick, the wreck, being hit by many cars, the hospital, the helicopter ride, and everything else. "I feel terrible," Lightning groaned. His whole body was throbbing. Underneath, Lightning was especially sore and tender. He attempted to move forward, but a huge brace on his front axle prevented him from going anywhere.

All of a sudden, the whole town seemed to surround Lightning. Voices called his name, making him even dizzier than he was already. "Everybody get the hell out!" roared a very angry, very familiar voice. As soon as everyone left, Doc approached Lightning. "How do you feel, Kiddo?" he asked. Lightning forgot his grievance with Doc. "Not great" he admitted, both weakly and groggily. "Yuh look about the same as yuh feel," Mater interjected. "Yur sides are all dented up and…" "Thanks Mater," Doc interrupted. "Why don't you go and make sure everybody's doing their job outside?" "Okey dokey!" Mater said happily, leaving the room. "What hurts the worst, Son?" Doc asked once Mater was gone. "My hood and my underside," Lightning said, weaker than before. "You got hit hood-on," Doc explained. "You have a severe concussion." "I don't remember that hit," Lightning said. "And you got hit hard a number of times on your underside" Doc said. "I do remember those," Lightning said as he noticed tubes and wires that seemed to come out his underside from all angles. "How much did break under there?" "A lot," Doc said. "Your front axle on the right side is crushed. Your engine was severally damaged, so we had to immediately replace that. Most of your internal organs are bruised, including your male parts, but you should be able to have children with out any problems." "How long until I can race again?" Lightning asked. Doc hesitated. "A long time, Kid." "As in how long?" Lightning asked, panicked. "At least not until next season," Doc said.

Lightning groaned. "I'm out the rest of the season?" he asked. "Yeah," Doc said. "You got pretty banged up. The good news is Chick's out for the rest of the season too. He's suspended for as long as you're out." "You got him suspended?" Lightning asked, his mood lifting slightly. "Yeah I did!" Doc said forcefully. "But there's another thing we need to discuss. I'm sorry I got into your personal life, Kiddo. I should have minded my own fucking business. I got in between you, Sally, and look where it landed you. I'm really sorry, Rookie, this is my fucking fault." "No it's not, Doc" Lightning said weakly. "I was the one who was too aggressive on the track, not you. You warned me not to try to pass Chick." Suddenly, the room started turning fuzzier. Lightning closed his eyes and groaned as a particularly hard throb ripped through his body. "Kid? Don't pass out on me!" Doc said. "Lightning!" But it was too late; Lightning had already passed back out. When Lightning resurfaced, the pain quickly returned. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Sally. "Hey," Sally said softly. "How do you feel?" "A little banged up," Lightning said weakly. "I'm sorry I broke up with you," Sally said. "I shouldn't have listened to Doc." "Are you saying we're still together?" Lightning asked. "Yes" Sally said. Then, out of nowhere, Sally burst into tears. "This is my fault!" "Sally," Lightning said softly. "This isn't your fault. I was the one acting stupid at two hundred miles an hour." Sally sniffed. "I never stopped loving you, Lightning," she said. "I know," Lightning said. He attempted to drive forward, but he could not. "Don't move" Sally warned him. "You can't move for at least a week, maybe more." Lightning nodded slowly and sighed. He then asked the question he had been dreading. "Sally, how beat up do I look?" "I have your wreck on tape," Sally said. "Do you want to see it or would you rather not?" "Go ahead," Lightning, said miserably. "I'm going to see it at some point anyway."

Sally nodded and went to the television. She turned it on, pulled out the DVD, hit play, and Lightning saw himself on the television. Lightning saw Chick slamming against him, his tire blowing out, and himself being hit by the other racecars. When Lightning was still on the racetrack, the camera zoomed in on the unconscious Lightning, he almost unrecognizable to himself. Sally turned off the television. She gave Lightning a pitying look. "Who won the race?" Lightning said "The Dinoco one, I think her name is Sapphire" Sally said, "The racing supernatant, disqualified Chick for causing your wreck. They're calling it the worst wreck in racing history," she said. "Do you remember waking up on the track?" Lightning tried to think back. "No," he said. "I can't remember much. I just remember being hit. "You didn't say much," Sally said. "From what Doc said you were really disoriented." She gave a small smile. Lightning remembered what he saw on the television. "Do I still look like I did?" "Pretty much," said Sally. Yeah, you pretty much look the same. Most of the damage wasn't on the outside though." "I know" Lightning said, very depressed. "I'm out for the season." "I know you," Sally said. "You're going to come back and win the Piston Cup."

Sally moved in front of Lightning and gave him a kiss. His half healed male parts responded to the stimulation. Lightning gave a week groan, and lowered himself as much as his injures would allow. Sally immediately noticed it. "Even when you injured, your horny" "Well what to do expect, I'm a male" Sally just giggled and said "Sofia has started a web page for you. She's keeping everyone informed of your condition. Doc is spending a lot time with Sofia. "Have they known each other for long?" Lightning asked. "Yes, she's the only one that Doc had any contact when he went to self-imposed exile, here at Radiator Springs" Sally said. "She a reporter that was at the top of her field and she don't say anything about where the Fabulous Hudson Hornet had disappeared to." "Doc, asked her not to, and she respected his wishes," Sally said. "There might be a romance starting to bloom between them." Lightning let out a huge yawn. "Well I'll got to go, I have a ton of paperwork waiting for me at the cone, and its looks like you need a nap." "That's the only thing I'm allowed to do" Lightning companied. "Yeah, well your healing, and that takes a lot of energy" Sally said. "I'll be back later and we can watch some TV together."

A few days later: Both Lightning's spirits, and body, were brightening — thanks in no small part to genital hot wax massage Sally was giving Lightning, "Ohhh, Sally," Lightning sighed, "Thank you. It feels wonderful." "Well, Doc said it would do good to stimulate your frame and speed you towards recovery than anything else right now," Sally replied as she leaned over him and rubbed his hatchback down with a big soft cloth. "But my dented up chassis can hardly be worth waxing and polishing," Lightning said. "Mister, your chassis is always worth waxing and polishing, no matter what shape it's in!" Sally assured him. "Well, after your upcoming surgeries, you can just work all those newfound joints, tires, and shocks on me, by giving me a hot wax massage. I need ironing out my kinks," Sally offered. "I been so worried about you that I'm all in knots. In fact, I'm already looking forward to it!" Sally just rested the front of herself on top of Lightning's back for a moment. "Is it okay if I do this on you? It's not hurting you is it?" Sally asked cautiously. "You're fine," Lightning reassured. "It feels good. The pressure is relieving strains on my middle, Thanks!" "Trying to be a chiropractor are we?" Doc said with a smile as he came through the door "Oh boy," Sally said, blushing deeply. "I'll be off him here in just a sec!" "Don't go" Lightning said. "It's feels really good!" "Don't worry about it," Doc assured. "It is good for him that you're stimulating his body to heal faster. "Do you think I can race again?" "Well Lightning" Doc responded. "Collisions will be more painful than they used to be. You'll need more frequent check-ups, other than that, yes, you should be able to race again."

A week later, Doc approached Lightning. "Do you want to try to start driving a little?" he asked. "Yeah," Lightning said eagerly. "It's going to hurt, like a son of a bitch" Doc said. "When you drive, you carry eighty percent of your weight on your front tires, and that your front axle is crushed, so it's going to be fucking painful." "I'll take my chances," Lightning said. "I need to get out of this hospital room, I'm going crazy with boredom." "I'm going to take the brace and I.V. off and we'll take it one step at a time." Doc said "What about the tube that you have in my…my" Lightning struggled with the words, and pointed at his penis even though Doc was a fellow male and a doctor. "Once I'm sure your up and about, I'll take it out" Doc said. Lightning nodded in agreement. He winced as Doc took the large brace off and replaced it with a smaller lighter weight brace. Lightning had only one I.V. going. Doc disconnected Lightning from the I.V. machine. "All right, were going to take it nice and slow, there's no rush Kid" Doc said as Lightning readied himself. He started his engine and attempted to slowly drive forward. He inched forward, but had to stop when the pain flared. "Oh, fuck, that hurts" Lightning said. Terrible, intense pain did not stop. "Stay with me, Kid," Doc said calmly. "It's normal. Just get used to it and we'll try again." "It's not stopping!" Lightning grimaced, closing his eyes, and swallowing hard. "That's because you shifted your weight onto your front axle," Doc said. "You just have to get used to the pain. It will go away in a minute or two, just relax." Lightning nodded. He took a deep breath and tried to forget about the burning pain that was ripping through his front axle. Lightning held his breath as he rolled forward again, only to receive pain that was worse than the first round. "its okay, Rookie," Doc said. "You have to keep going." Lightning nodded again.

The pain eventually subsided a bit. Lightning took it as an opportunity to drive forward again. He accelerated slightly and braced himself for pain, but when it came, it was not nearly as bad as it had been. Lightning turned down into the main hall of the hospital. He attempted to accelerate slightly down the straight hall and made it up to ten miles per hour. "Good, Kid," Doc said encouragingly. "You can drive up to twenty miles an hour. We'll see if we can make it up to fifty in a week or so." "Okay," Lightning agreed. "Go back to your room and I'll remove the tube" Doc said. Lightning made it back to his room without to much pain and parked on his bed. Doc arrived a few moments later and he had Nurse Jackie with him "Ok Rookie we are going to remove your tube" Doc said as he and Jackie moved around to Lightning's rear. Doc washed his tires in the sink and Jackie covered them with latex gloves. Doc raised the table up and drove underneath. Jackie steadied his penis as Doc grabbed the tube and started to pull it out. "Ok Kiddo, this is going to hurt but it will only last a minute or two" Lightning's undercarriage flared with pain. Lightning gritted his teeth as Doc finished removing the tube. "There it's out" Doc said. "When you urinate, your going to feel a burring sensation, its normal and should go away by tomorrow. Do you have any questions?" "Am I allowed to come and go as much as I want?" "Yeah," said Doc. "But you're going to get really tired, so go easy on yourself." "Okay," Lightning said. "Do I still have to stay in the hospital?" "Yeah," Doc said, "At least for rest of the week." "Thanks, Doc." "No problem, Kid," Doc said. "I'll see you later." Doc and Jackie left the room.


	4. Aluminum Replacement

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY**

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Rated M for language and sex.

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Lightning drove out of the hospital into the afternoon sunlight. After fifty feet, Lightning was exhausted. He pulled into Flo's diner to get something to eat. Flo greeted him. "Hi, Sugar how are you feeling?" "Better," Lightning replied. This was true. Although he was still in a substantial amount of pain, it felt good to be able to get around a little. It had been depressing to stay in the hospital room alone. Listing to the monitors beep was starting to drive him nuts. "That's good," said Flo. "Are you hungry?" "Yes, starving" Lightning said. "It's hard just to drive down the street without getting exhausted." "Okay, Sugar" said Flo in her motherly voice. "I'll get you something." "Thanks, Flo" Lightning said gratefully. "No problem," said Flo, turning around to get Lightning's food. Just then, Mater drove up. "What are ya doin' outta the hospital?" he asked. "I'm allowed to drive around a little" Lightning replied. He shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Well then let's go tractor tippin' tonight!" Mater said excitedly. "We haven't done that since I don't know when! And those tractors, they is so dumb! It'll be fun!" "I can't drive more than twenty miles per hour," Lightning said glumly. "Why?" Mater asked, with a shocked comical expression on his face. "I wrecked, remember?" Lightning asked. Mater's face went blank for several moments. "Oh yeah!" he said, his face Lightning up. "You're still all dented up and everythin'!" "Yeah," Lightning said. Just then, Flo came back with Lightning's favorite food. A grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup. "Here you go, Sugar" she said. "Thanks, Flo," Lightning said. "I appreciate it." "No problem," said Flo. She turned around and drove back into her diner. Lightning was hungrier than he knew and quickly ate the food and said goodbye to Mater. He turned down the street to see Sally, but then remembered Mater's comment on how dented up he was. Lightning turned back around and went to see Doc back at the hospital.

Lightning entered Doc's office. The office blossomed subtly with the smell of soap and antiseptic, it had an almost a lavender smell. The walls were off white and the medical machinery was high-tech. In the middle there was a lift lined with medical paper. Lightning saw Doc and Sofia kissing passionately. When Doc saw Lightning, he immediately stopped. "Hey Rookie," he said. "What can I do for you?" "So the rumors are true, you are dating Sofia." Lightning said "Were doing more than just dating" Sofia said. "I've got to go, I'll see you tonight" as she left his office, Sofia grabbed his codpiece "Come prepared, Loverboy." Doc shook with desire "Loverboy? Are you really banging her" "Yep, I almost forgot what is like to have a lover, and a younger one at that" Doc said. "Enough about my love life, are you feeling all right Kid?" "Yes, getting out of the hospital helps, but I'm still really sore." Doc nodded. "You'll be that way until we can get the dents out," he said. "How soon could you get my dents out?" Lightning asked hopefully. "I can't get that many dents out, Kiddo," Doc said almost hesitantly. "I'm going to have to replace your aluminum." Lightning almost vomited. He knew aluminum replacements were very, very painful. "All right do whatever you have to do," he said quietly. "Do you have enough aluminum on hand?" "Of course" Doc said. "But, with the way you race, I'm going to give you titanium. It's the lightest, strongest metal available. Let me go look at the appointment book I'll be right back" Doc said. Doc returned a few minutes later "Good news Rookie, I've checked the appointment book and I've even talked with Michael. We could the surgery tomorrow morning, if you like." "Wow, I wasn't expecting it so soon." Lightning said "The sooner you have it done, the sooner you'll feel better." Doc said, "Ok, I agree to have the surgery tomorrow morning. I have to tell Sally, though" Lightning said, his stomach churning. Doc nodded. "Go ahead" Lightning nodded and left the hospital.

He drove at his slow pace down to the Cozy Cone and saw Sally reading at her desk. "Hey! Doc finally let you out of the hospital," she said, driving around her desk. "How do you feel?" "Extremely sore" Lightning said. "Listen, Sally," he said. "I have to get my first surgery in the morning, and I want you to be there when I wake up." "What kind of surgery?" Sally asked fearfully. "Aluminum replacement" Lightning said, Sally cringed, and she knew how painful that was going to be. She had a small place on her side replaced a few years ago. She spent two days in bed because she was to sore to move. "Will you be there when I wake up?" "Yeah," said Sally. "Light I…" "I love you too," Lightning said softly. He carefully drove up to Sally and kissed her. "I'll see you when I wake up." "Okay," Sally said. A tear slid down her smooth hood and landed on the floor beside her. Lightning gave Sally a brave smile and gingerly backed out of the office. "I'll see you in the morning then" Sally replied. Lightning then drove slowly back down the road to the hospital. "I'm back," he said nervously. "Good," Doc said. "You'll need a good night's rest. Go back to your room, I have to get some medicine" Doc said. Lightning drove back to his room. Doc came in with a nurse and she connected Lightning to the I.V. machine. Doc had two syringes. "This first one is a painkiller, and the second is an antibiotic" Normally you could not have any pain medication. It also boosts speed, which is illegal for racecars, but you're not racing again until next season." Doc said as the nurse injected the drugs into his I.V. line. Doc covered Lightning with a quilt, he said, "Just rest, watch TV or whatever, I'll see you first thing in the morning."

"Morin'! Lightning" Flo said brightly as she burst open the Lightning's room doors. Sally was right behind her. "Ouch!" Lightning said as he stretched a little too much the wrong way. "Oh Stickers!" Sally responded with concern "You okay? Here, you just let me rub out your kinks a bit instead of stretching, alright?" "Good idea" Lightning said, now afraid to stretch anything else. "Sorry Lightning," Flo said as she set hot cup of coffee next to Sally. "We're told you have to have an empty stomach this morning ahead of your surgery, so this is just for Sally." "Don't worry Light," Sally assured as she continued to gently rub him. "Here, have a sip of coffee." "Thanks," Lightning yawned, as Sally placed the steaming cup coffee right in front of his lips. "Well, here I am" Ramone announced, arriving for his part of the surgery. "I hear we have some serious body work to do today!" Sally gently removed the quilt off Lightning. "Whoa! Dude" Ramone remarked upon seeing the full extent of Lightning's injuries. "Man, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was so bad." Flo shot Ramone an angry look. "Well, you've always said you enjoy a challenge," Lightning said pleasantly. Sally nudged up beside Lightning and kissed him. "Good morning Kiddo," Doc said as he entered Lightning's room "Are you ready?" "Yeah," Lightning said. "Well, I see the rest of the troops are already here," Michael observed as he came thought the door ready for the operation. "Hey, I know you like your morning coffee, but that's probably enough for now," Sally said, gently taking the cup from him.

"Well, I hate to cut your morning short here, son," Doc said "But are you ready to have your kinks straightened out?" "Yeah, Doc," Lightning said. "We'll see you in the operating room." Sally and Flo headed to the waiting room. The nurses removed Lightning's codpiece and underwear. A car's 'underwear' was a somewhat thick piece of material, normally cotton, but can be any kind of cloth. It lined the codpiece and could be changed out when needed. It kept the hard outer part of a codpiece away from the male's sensitive genitals. Lightning tried to conceal himself, hindering the nurse's attempts to get him ready. "Lightning, you need to be naked for the surgery, Your not the first male I've seen naked" Nurse Jackie said. "The doctors need full access to your body" Lightning swallowed hard "I know… I'm… do they need to… to see that." Lightning pointed his genitals "Lightning, Michael and Hudson are doctors, they are not going to comment on your genitals" Jackie said. "Come on, you can't keep them waiting." Lightning let the nurses finish getting him ready for surgery while the doctors headed to the operating room. He was placed on a mobile lift and taken to the operating room, where he was transferred to the operating table. "I'm going to put you asleep, for the surgery" Doc said. "Okay," Lightning said, thankful he wasn't going to be awake when Doc and Michael started removing his aluminum. Sally watched from an observation window "Okay, Rookie, Michael is starting the anesthesia" Doc assured. "This should make you very sleepy. Michael, would you put him under," Doc invited, as he put a respirator mask over Lightning's mouth. Michael hooked Lightning up to monitor so he could check his vitals during surgery. "Lightning take a few deep breaths for me" Michael said "Don't worry, Light" Sally assured him as the anesthesia started to work and Lightning began to fade out, "I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Stickers" Lightning began to hear, "Take a deep breath again, would you?" "Ohhh," he groggily said. "It's okay, Sweetheart," Sally replied. "Today's operation was a success, but you need time to heal. So your new titanium is going to remain bandaged for now, and you're going to be very sore and stiff all over. It's alright Sweetheart," Sally assured. "Is it over?" Lightning whispered, reaching out a tire, just wanting to touch Sally, know that she was real as he continued to wake up from the effects of the anesthetic. "Yes, I'm right here," Sally assured him as she took his tire in hers, lovingly stroking it. "I'm so cold…" Lightning trembled. Nurse Jackie who was monitoring his vitals got a heated quilt and put it over him. "Lightning? Kid? I need you to open your eyes" Doc said. Lightning slowly opened one eye, half way "There does that count" Lightning said. "Come on Kid, I need both eyes open" Doc said. Lightning groaned and opened both eyes and saw the fuzzy outline of Sally with Doc right behind her. "Hey," Lightning said groggily, but then he felt it. Every inch of his titanium burned like he was on fire. Lightning closed his eyes, swallowing hard a few times and desperately fighting off nausea the pain was causing.

"Are you okay, Rookie?" Doc asked. "Every inch of me burns, I think I'm going to barf" Lightning said. Doc quickly nudged a sick basin in front of him. Lightning vomited with the agony of one who has nothing to emit, but must still vomit. When Lightning finished he trembled and sunk low on his shocks panting. "Are you done?" Sally asked. Lightning hook his hood yes. Sally took a towel and gently wiped his mouth off as soon as he shook his hood. Sally watched Lightning as he shifted uncomfortably with a groan. In pain, Lightning kicked off the quilt. Doc took a sheet and covered his genitals, even though Doc knew Sally has properly seen him naked many times. The burning was reaching such a pitch to where Lightning had to fight for consciousness. "It's normal" said Doc "Just try to relax." "Is there any pain medication I could take?" Lightning asked "Yes," said Doc. "Okay, Kiddo, Jackie is adding something to your I.V." Doc assured. "This should take care of the pain and should nock you out for a while." "I'm beginning to wonder why I became a fucking race car," Lightning said. "You don't mean that," Sally said comfortingly. "You're the best race car there is." "Good race cars don't wreck," Lightning said icily. "Oh, so I wasn't a good racecar?" Doc asked. "I don't fucking know," Lightning said edgily, trying to clear his hood, but pain medication was starting to work; he slowly drifted back into darkness.

Lightning opened his eyes and saw Mater. "Hey, Bud!" Mater said excitedly. "Yur awake! It's been right nearly three days since ya went and got yur new titanium!" "Seriously?" Lightning asked. His titanium burned dully, but it was not even close to what it had been before. "Where's Doc and Sally?" "Uh," said Mater, putting on a comical, confused expression. "I dunno. Miss Sally said she needed to get away for a while and Doc's around here somewhere." "When did Sally leave?" Lightning asked, panicked. "About two days ago I guess," Mater said. "Doc said she was stressed and she was gonna come back in a few days." "Oh," Lightning said. He began to wonder if Sally's absence had to do with his profanity. "Do you know if I'm allowed to drive?" "I dunno," said Mater. "But I wouldn't wanna go outta this here room if I was you, seeing that as ya don't have no paint on and ya have nothing on you alls underside" Lightning glanced to his sides and saw that his bandages were gone and his titanium was shining in the light. And there was nothing under him other than a heated blanket to keep him warm. "Mater, could you please get Doc for me?" he asked. "Why sure I can!" Mater said happily. He turned and drove out of the room.

Ten minutes later, Doc drove into the room. "You okay, Kid?" "I feel better," Lightning said. "But where did Sally go?" "Taking a few days off" Doc replied. "I told her she needed too. The whole time you were out, she was sitting here crying, so I told her to go back to L.A. and see her family." "Oh," said Lightning. He looked sadly out of the door of his room. "I'm sorry, Kid," Doc said, "But she was miserable. She even slept here." "Do you think I can get my paint put back on today?" "Yeah," Doc said. "You're titanium feels better, right?" "Yeah, it doesn't burn as much" Lightning said. 4 hours later, Lightning was fully painted again, and had even talked Doc into removing his urinary tube from his penis. Lightning was incredibly sore and Doc ended up helping him put on his codpiece. Feeling a little better Lightning asked, "Can I go outside?" "Sure," said Doc. "No going over twenty." "Thanks, Doc." He drove out of the hospital and saw Mater, Sheriff, Lizzy, Luigi, Guido, and Flo all parked at the diner. Lightning made his way over to the café and parked beside Mater. "Well look who's out and about!" said Sheriff warmly. "How are you feeling, Lightning?" "Pretty good," Lightning replied. "A couple aches and pains, but overall okay." "That's good," Sheriff said. "What's this I hear about you dating Sally?" asked Lizzy in her feeble elderly tone, obviously outraged "Especially after you lead me on like you did!" "Uh," said Lightning. He knew Lizzy was fairly close to losing her mind and he had done nothing to lead her on, but he still did not know how to respond. But there was no need Lizzy had already stormed off. "Well" said Flo, "That was unexpected" "Yes, it was," said Luigi in his Italian accent. "Are you really dating Sally?" Lightning felt uncomfortable in answering her, but Mater took it upon himself to answer. "Dang tootin' they is!" he said proudly. "I'm the one who told Lightning he loved Miss Sally in the first place!" Flo laughed triumphantly. "It's about time! You quit betting around the bush" "Yeah" said Lightning, still very uncomfortable, both mentally and physically.


	5. Sally's Back

**_I do not own Cars or any of its characters. _**

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

**_Rated M for language and sex. _**

**_Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!_**

**_Two chapters, one day, I'm impressed with myself!_**

The next morning, Doc woke Lightning woke up very early and said that he said that he wanted to check on his axles. Once they arrived at Doc's office. Lightning parked onto the platform; the paper was rough on his still tender undercarriage, Lightning heaved a sigh as Doc examined him. "Well Rookie I have good news, I feel that you have recovered enough for you to be released from the hospital." Doc said. "That's great news Doc, that means I can go back to staying in my cozy cone," Lightning said happily. Doc let him down from the lift and Lightning stretched but then regretted it when a spasm of pain shot through his underside. "Just take it one day at a time and don't do anything stupid" Doc said. "If you are doing something and it causes pain, stop doing it. You are weak and I don't want you hurting yourself. I'll see you in a few days for a check up" "Thanks Doc" Lightning said as he drove out of the office. Once Lightning was released from the hospital, he drove down the main street, pausing every once in a while to take a picture with a few of the town's customers. Feeling lost and lonely without Sally, Lightning drove down to the practice track.

One he reached the track, Lightning drove up to his maximum speed of twenty miles per hour. After 'racing' three times around the track, he noticed Doc watching him. "Hey, Doc," said Lightning, "Some exciting racing action out there, huh?" Lightning said as he drove up to Doc, "It's a start. Keep following orders and you'll be at fifty miles per hour in a month." "Only fifty?" Lightning asked "How am I supposed to get back on the track by the start of next season?" "It'll all come in time," Doc said evenly. "What if they kick me out like they did to you?" Lightning asked fearfully. Doc had been in a racing accident after his fifth season of racing. He had been out for the rest of the season, and when he went back to racing, nobody wanted him back. "You're still a rookie," said Doc. "I was starting to be old news when I got hurt." "Oh okay," Lightning said, a little reassured. "If you want to take it up to twenty-five you can, but no more than that," Doc said, somewhat sternly.

"You may want to rush it, but take it easy. The engine the hospital put in you isn't even a racing engine, so it can't power you enough to get over one hundred and twenty." "Why don't I have a racing engine?" Lightning asked, extremely shocked. "There wasn't one available" said Doc. "The hospital had to make do with what they had on hand. Your engine had been crushed and it was dieing so they were a little rushed…" "I get it, Doc" said Lightning. "I'm glad I have an engine, but I miss racing…" "I know you do," said Doc. "I have to go, get Sofia settled in her new condo, but remember, no going over twenty-five." "Okay," said Lightning, turning to face the track, then he stopped and turned back to Doc as his words sunk in. "Sofia's new condo?" Lightning asked. "I thought she had to go back to Phoenix, her vacation was over." "That was the original plan" Doc said. "But, I have convinced her to stay. I'm helping her set up her new condo. She is starting up the town's newspaper, which I now own. I don't expect it turn a profit for a year or so, but it's worth it to me to have Sophia around" "So you're a sugar daddy" Lightning said playfully. "If you're gonna fall for a high-end car you might as well be her. And if you are getting laid on a regular basis, you won't be so grouchy and be taking it out on me." Doc just glared at him "So, do I need to give you 'the talk'" Lightning playfully said. "What do you mean by that" Doc growled. "You know, what happens when a male and female get together, I can see you being a great father" Lightning said. "That won't happen" Doc said. Lightning just looked at him "Famous last words" He said. "You're a doctor, you should how it works." Doc just laughed. "Kid, I know how to pleasure a woman. I can't tell you, but trust me; Sophia is safe from getting pregnant."

Since Doc's surprising return, the race world had become obsessed with him. A bit too much for Doc's tastes but everyone eagerly wanted to know all about him because Doc was a living legend. Even teenage racing fans who grew up hearing about the legendary Hudson Hornet curiously wanted to know more about him. Doc was genuinely flattered by the warm welcome he received. The love race fans had for him now surpassed even when he was still racing. It wasn't just race fans; millions who had no interest in racing whatsoever admired the Hudson Hornet, the speed demon who terrorized competitors in the early 50s. Despite the fact that Doc had long put racing behind him, it surprised him that no one forgot him. But he didn't let the sudden renewed fame he acquired go to his hood. He eventually agreed to have a biography written about him. Releasing the full details of his rise and downfall and his encounter with Lightning, the book was a huge best-seller. It flew off the shelves. Doc was entitled to a cut of the royalties and this was where most of his outside income came from. Always frugal he saved most of it, thus allowing his net worth to exceed thirty million. He was now one of the richest cars in Arizona, definitely was the richest resident in Radiator Springs yet from looking at his humbled demeanor it was hard to tell.

Lightning started his engine and started moving forward. He made it up to twenty, and then made it up to twenty-five. Lightning rounded the turn and saw that Doc was gone. Lightning accelerated more to thirty miles an hour, and then to thirty-five. All of a sudden, Lightning's axles began to throb violently, so he quickly slowed down. "Were you supposed to be going that fast?" Lightning spun around to see Sally, not caring about the pain the spin caused. He quickly drove up to Sally and kissed her. "I missed you," he said hugging her. "Where'd you go?" "I went back to L.A. to see my family," she said. "You look great." "I'm feeling better," he said. "Once I got paint put back on my titanium it didn't burn anymore. "Good," Sally said. She moved closer to Lightning and hugged him. "But were you really supposed to be going that fast?" "No," Lightning admitted, "But you don't understand, I miss it so much, Sally. It's like someone stole my identity. I'm nothing without racing." "That's not true," Sally said. "You're Lightning McQueen; you're the best race car in the world and the love of my life." Lightning smiled at Sally. "Let's go on a drive," he said. "We're not going over thirty," Sally said. "Fine," Lightning said. He pulled away from Sally. "Come on!" Sally laughed.

Together, Lightning and Sally drove through the town and out onto Route sixty-six. They drove up to Wheel Well. There, they pulled up to the edge of the cliff and looked down upon the beautiful landscape. Neither Lightning nor Sally said anything for a while. "You're beautiful," he told Sally, turning to face her. "You're pretty attractive yourself, kinda sexy if you ask me" Sally said inching forward. Lightning kissed Sally. "Hey, Kid!" came Doc's voice through Lightning's intercom system Lightning sighed and broke away from Sally. "Yeah, Doc?" he asked. "Come on, it's time to load up!" "What?" Lightning asked. "I can't race." "Well that's a given," Doc said. "But you can still get points for just going to the races. Where are you?" "Wheel Well," Lightning, said. "Mack, Abby and I will meet you up there," Doc said. "Can Sally come?" Lightning asked. "Please?"

He was not thrilled about seeing other cars race when he could not race himself. "Is she back?" Doc asked. "Yeah, and my trailer is made for two," Lightning said. "Yeah, that's fine," said Doc. "Since I've done enough to mess you two up." "Thanks," Lightning said. He happily turned to Sally. "Do you want to come to the race with me? " "Yeah," Sally said. "I guess I could take a vacation. But I thought you wanted to keep us a secret." "They have to find out sometime," Lightning said. "I'm too proud to keep you a secret now anyway." "Oh, really?" Sally asked. She laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't scream it to the world the first time you kissed me." "There was no need to," Lightning said. "Mater took care of it for me." Sally laughed. "Mater is…" "One in a million," Lightning agreed. "But he is the most loyal car I know, other than you of course. Everybody hated me when I first came here except for Mater." "I never hated you," Sally said. "I just found you incredibly obnoxious." Lightning laughed. "I've changed, right?" "Definitely," said Sally. "But you're still hot-headed." "I know," Lightning said. "If I wasn't, I'd be racing today." Sally gently kissed Lightning's finder. "It's Chick's fault, not yours," she said. "You know Strip Weathers would have just blocked you." "I guess," Lightning said. Just then, Doc, Abby and Mack pulled up. "Load up, Kids!" Mack said cheerfully. "Sally you back in first, and then Lightning pull in after her" Doc instructed.

Five minutes later, Lightning and Sally were loaded into the trailer, and on their way to the Rust-eze Five hundred. "This is a nice trailer," Sally observed, looking around at all the furnishings. "Thanks," Lightning said. "Before I got dumped out of my trailer and getting lost. I really had no place to call home, so I needed a place to stay," said Lightning. "You even have your own bobble-heads?" Sally asked, grinning. "That's pretty narcissistic." "It is not," Lightning said defiantly. "The company that made them gave me a few. Is that I crime?" Just then, Lightning's trailer phone started ringing. "Hello?" Lightning asked. "Hey my man, how ya feeling?" came Harv, Lightning's agent's voice through the speakerphone. "Can't complain," Lightning said. "What's up?" "Your stock's booming!" cried Harv. "Ever since your last race, and crash your merchandise has been selling more and more! You need to get hurt more often!" "No thank you," Lightning said, rolling his eyes and looking toward Sally. "You're pulling in an extra five million from merchandising alone" Harv exclaimed. "Okay, That sounds good," Lightning, said. "Well I gotta jet," said Harv. "See ya later, Kid. Break another axle!" "Okay," He said, rolling his eyes again. "Bye." The phone line went dead. "How much do you make?" Sally asked her eyes wide. "I made 35 million last year," Lightning said honestly. "Harv gets ten percent, Doc gets twenty-five percent, Guido and Luigi, Ramone gets five percent, and Mack and Abby gets fifteen percent. "You made 35 million dollars" Sally said faintly. "I'm going to start donating to charities. I don't need all the money I have." "You're very considerate," Sally said. "I wasn't before," Lightning, sighed. "I'm just making up for lost time."


	6. Phoenix

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

**PIXAR AND DISNEY**

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Rated M for language and sex.

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Chapter 6.-Phoenix-

Four long, very boring hours later, Lightning rolled out of his trailer very stiffly. His axles were throbbing from speeding the day before. He and Sally were surrounded by reporters. Lightning was used to it, but Sally's eyes were large from the flashes and questions. All the reporters crowding around Lightning felt very intimating for Sally and she huddled close to him "No questions, please!" Lightning called out. He pushed through the crowd and into the restricted section. There, Kori Turbowitz came up to him. "Hey, Kori" Lightning greeted her. "Hi, Lightning," Kori said smiling. "How are you feeling?" "Pretty good," Lightning said, getting tired of the question. "A few bumps and bruises, but overall okay" Lightning responded. "Good," Kori said. "You don't mind if I quote you on any of this, do you?" "Not at all," Lightning replied. She pulled out a notebook and a pen from under her. "What are your feelings towards Chick Hicks right now?" Kori asked. "Pretty fucking pissed off," Lightning said frowning. "Lightning, language!" Sally scolded. He just smiled at Sally. "There was no excuse for what he did. I'm definitely angry, and personally, I'm glad he's out for at least as long as I am" "Who is this?" Kori asked, gesturing to Sally. "This is my girlfriend, Sally Carrera" Lightning said, looking lovingly to Sally. "I met her when I arrived in Radiator Springs." "Did you hear that?" A reporter said from the gate of the restricted section. "Lightning McQueen really is dating a Porsche!" "Sorry," Kori said. "You weren't trying to keep your relationship a secret, were you?" "No, it's fine," Lightning reassured her. "Don't worry about it." "Okay," Kori said, closing her notebook. "Thanks for the information." "No problem," Lightning said.

"Racecars please make your way to the track!" the loudspeaker called. Lightning felt a familiar jolt in his stomach. He started moving towards the track, but when he felt his axle begin to throb, he stopped and winced. Lightning watched longingly as his fellow competitors made their way to the racetrack. He sighed and turned away. "Are you okay?" Sally asked "I miss it," Lightning said lowly. "I should have told Doc I wasn't up to coming." "You'll be back before you know it," Sally reassured him. "Yeah, not until next season" Lightning said, discouraged. "I don't want to be here." "Do you want to leave? Where do you want to go?" Sally asked. "I don't care where we go, I want to be anywhere but here" Lightning said. He saw Doc across the parking lot and drove over to him. "Hey, Kid" Doc said. "What's up?" "I don't want to be here," Lightning said unhappily. "I don't want to see all these cars doing what I want to do while I'm stuck on the sidelines." "Okay, Kid," Doc, said. "You and Sally can go into the city and have some fun if you want. I'll call you when the race is over and we'll figure what we'll do next." "Sounds good," Lightning said, thankful to be able to leave. He turned around and drove back to Sally. "Come on," he said. "Doc said to go into the city for a while and we'll figure out what we're doing later. Come on let's get out of here" Lightning said. Ignoring all the reporters, Lightning drove out of the gate and into the city with Sally right behind him.

Once Lightning and Sally was out of the stadium, Lightning pulled into a nearby parking lot. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Doc's number. "Hey, Kiddo," Doc said through the receiver. "Hey," Lightning replied "We're out." "Good," Doc said. "Why don't you and Sally stay in the city a couple days? And have some fun; Mack can wait here at the track." "Seriously" Lightning asked. "Yeah," Doc replied. "You don't really need any more monitoring, so just go have fun. I'll see you in a couple of days. "Okay," Lightning said happily. "I'll see you later." "Bye," said Doc. Lightning hung his phone up and turned to Sally. "Doc says to stay in the city a couple days and have some fun. Mack is going to hang out at the track and wait for us" Sally smiled. "Are you up to it?" she asked "How could I not be?" Lightning asked happily. "I've been cooped up in a hospital room for three weeks, and now I can actually go places!" Sally laughed. "Where are we going to stay?" she asked. "We can find a nice hotel," Lightning said. He then looked into the sunset. "We might need to find one soon." Thirty minutes later, Lightning and Sally found the 'Take a Brake five star suites. "Do you want to stay here?" Lightning asked, looking at Sally. "It looks really expensive," Sally said apprehensively. "Don't worry about it" Lightning said. "I can afforded it, remember?" Sally laughed "Sounds good to me," she said. Lightning opened the door for Sally and drove in behind her.

Fifteen minutes later, Lightning and Sally got keys to their suites. Lightning drove into his suite and directly onto the bed. He sighed as his axle got some relief. It had been bothering him. "Are you okay?" came Sally's voice several minutes later. "Yeah" Lightning said, his eyes opening. He had dozed off. "Are you tired?" Sally asked "A little," Lightning said. "This is the furthest I've driven since my accident. I need to regain my endurance." "You will" Sally said. "Do you want to stay in for dinner tonight?" "That would probably work out better," Lightning said. "Well, I'm going back to my room for a quick shower," Sally said. "I'll come back when I'm done and we can order something." "Okay," Lightning said. He saw his television and turned it on. He was surprised to see himself on the television screen. "Lightning McQueen made his first appearance at a track since his horrific wreck three weeks ago. He introduced his girlfriend, Sally Carrera to the racing industry, but Lightning did not stay long at the track" said the reporter. "Kori Turbowitz got a brief interview with McQueen's crew chief and doctor, the Fabulous Hudson Hornet, Kori " The TV cut to Kori "Doc, why did Lightning leave right after the start of the race?" Kori asked. "There was no point in him staying," Doc said gruffly. "He misses being on the track, and it just depresses him to watch other cars do what he wants to be doing." "Do you think determination will help him do well in next season races?" Kori asked. "Yup," said Doc. "He's gonna start racing again next season. He'll have plenty of time to heal and get back in shape." "He still has to have an engine replacement and I don't want him to rush it." "Wow" Kori said. "When he was on the track right after the wreck, what were his chances of survival?" "About fifty percent," Doc replied. Kori shook her hood dramatically. "Thank you, Doc Hudson," she said. Kori turned to face the camera. "Those were words directly from Doc Hudson, Lightning McQueen's crew chief."

The television then turned to commercials. Lightning sighed. "What's wrong?" Sally asked, rolling back into the room. Lightning jumped and winced. "Nothing," he said. "Okay," Sally said, not looking reassured. "Do you just want to order room service, or call a restaurant and have something delivered?" "Room service, it'll be faster" Lightning said, reading over the room service menu. "What do you want?" Sally looked at the menu. "A cheeseburger, fries and a Pepsi, for desert I'll have the chocolate cheesecake" she said. Lightning looked at her surprisingly. "What… I'm hungry" Sally said. Lightning nodded and used the hotel phone to call down to the hotel restaurant. He ordered Sally's food first. Lightning ordered a super deluxe pizza, cheesy bread, a bag of potato chips, a Coke, and bottle of wine. "You were giving me grief about what I ordered" Sally said. "Doc would have a cow, if he found out you were pigging out on pizza and junk food" "Where're on vacation, besides he told me to go have fun" Lightning pouted. "Eating crap, is 'having fun'" Thirty minutes later, a hotel employee brought the food for Lightning and Sally. "Thanks" Sally said, accepting the food. She closed the door and gave Lightning his food. "Wine, on top of everything else?" Sally said as she picked up the bottle. "Sure why not" he said. She eyed Lightning nervously "What?" Lightning asked. "You're not acting like yourself" Sally said. "Well," He said "Three weeks ago, my life kind of took a nasty turn, I think you'd act differently too" "You seem quieter." "There hasn't been much to say" Lightning replied. Sally sighed and did not say anything else.

"Sorry if that sounded rude" Lightning said a few minutes later. "I've been in a bad mood lately." "With good reason" Sally replied. "Just ask me if you need any help doing anything. Don't be embarrassed." Sally said. "Sally, I would ask, if I needed help" Lightning said defensively. "Okay, you don't have to bite my hood off." Sally said as she popped the cork on the bottle of wine and pored two glasses. She handed Lightning his glass and leaned against him gently. "This is nice." "What is?" Lightning asked, glancing at her. "Us, being able to get away" Sally said. "I love Radiator Springs, but sometimes it's not private enough for me." "Yeah" Lightning agreed "Especially with Mater" "And Doc," Sally added quickly.

Just then, Lightning's car phone rang. "Hello?" he asked in a flat voice. "You two settled in a hotel, Rookie?" Doc asked "Yeah," Lightning said. "Good," Doc said. "Sapphire won the race today, and at the rate she going, she'll get the piston cup for this year" Lightning's stomach lurched. "Oh, that's nice" he said uncomfortably. "You'll be back before you know it, don't worry. Have you heard the other news?" Doc asked, his voice turning dark. "Do I really want to know?" Lightning asked. "Chick told the disciplinary board that he didn't see you coming up on the outside and they believed him." Doc said angrily. "That mother fucker will be back racing next week." "What, no!" Lightning groaned. "I can't believe this! How could the board believe him?" "Who knows," Doc said. "But don't worry…" "This means Chick probably will win the Piston Cup again." Lightning said cutting in. "No, I don't think so, he too far behind Sapphire in points" Doc said glumly. "Well I'm filing for an appeal of the ruling" Doc said. "Tell Sally when she gets back we're going to have a meeting, all three of us. Just enjoy your vacation, Rookie." "Okay," Lightning said. He knew if there was an attorney that could win the appeal it was Sally. "So anyway, Kid," Doc said. "You guys stay for a night or two and I'll see you when you get back." "See you in a couple days," Lightning said. He hung his phone up. "Chick starts racing again next week," Lightning said. "No!" Sally cried "How did he manage that?" "He told the disciplinary board he didn't see me" Lightning said glumly. "And the board believed him" Doc is filing for an appeal; We have to meet with him when we get home so we can figure out how to win the case." "If I have anything to say about it, Chick won't be racing for a long time" Sally said angrily. Her pretty face turned from a deep frown to a sly, almost satisfied grin." "What?" Lightning asked, utterly confused. "Oh nothing," Sally said in a singsong voice. "I think I just thought a way to defeat Chick though "How?" Lightning asked eagerly. "I'll tell you in our meeting with Doc in a few days," Sally said mysteriously. "Tell me, now!" Lightning said "Please?" Sally thought for a moment. "Nah," she said grinning. "I'm going to make you suffer." Lightning sighed and surrendered.


	7. Oh No: It's Mom, A Movie, And Dinner

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**Rated M for language and sex. **

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

Just then, Lightning's cell phone rang again. He made an angry remark and said that if it was Doc again he was going to throw his phone out the window. "Hello?" he asked into the receiver, not checking who it was. "Lightning, is that you?" asked an all-too-familiar voice over the phone. "Yeah," Lightning said. "Who is this?" But Lightning already knew who it was. It was his mother who he had not spoken to in two years. The entire McQueen family was incredibly rich and resided in Revelry Hills. All of the members of the family were notorious for being very rude. Skye had not agreed with Lightning's career choice and she had shunned him from the family when he ran away to race in the Piston Cup. "It's your mother," Skye said, her nonchalant way "Honey, I've been trying to get in touch with you for so long!" "Well here I am" Lightning said lamely. "Oh Honey! I saw your wreck! I was torn apart when I saw it on the news!" "I'm okay, Mom," Lightning said. When Skye said she had seen the wreck, he actually thought for a split second that she didn't watch his races, but that idea was squashed when Skye mentioned the news. "I saw the interview with your crew chief," said Skye "Is it true you have to have an engine replacement?" "Yes, I do" Lightning sighed. He glanced at Sally who gave him a quizzical look. "I have to be there!" Skye exclaimed. "You're living in Radiator Springs, on Route Sixty-Six, correct?" "Yeah, but I won't be home until day after tomorrow," Lightning said. "Mom, you really don't have to come." "Of course I do," Skye said. "Where are you? I called your headquarters and they gave me this number." "I'm in Phoenix," Lightning said. "I'm staying for a couple nights and then I'm going home." "Are you by yourself?" Skye asked "Because if you're by yourself, someone could hurt you."

"Relax Mom," Lightning said. "I'm with Sally." "Who is Sally?" Skye asked, almost edgily. "She's my girlfriend," Lightning said, rolling his eyes at Sally and smiling. "How long have you been seeing her? You haven't been having sex with her" asked Lightning's mother. "Uh," Lightning said, thinking back. "almost a year now, and yes Mom we been having sex, and it's mind blowing" "… …Well I want to meet her," Skye said. "Halli will be disappointed." "I've gotta go, Mom," Lightning said, not wanting to think about Halli. "Okay," Skye said. "I'll call this number in a few days. I want to see everything when I visit, where you're living, and your headquarters, everywhere!" "Okay, bye Mom," Lightning said. He hung the phone up and sighed. "I haven't talked to her in two years." "Why?" Sally asked, looking shocked. "My family…they're not the easiest to get along with," Lightning said. "Take me a year ago and multiply it by ten." "They can't be that bad," Sally said. "My mom is a viper and my dad is a hummer," Lightning said. "I get the horsepower from him and the build like her, just bigger and heavier." Sally nodded. "I still want to meet them," she said. "They might not like you," Lightning said. "No offense," he said quickly when Sally raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm listening," Sally said, rather flatly.

"I was engaged to a girl named Halli Cruise," Lightning said. "My family pushed me into it. I thought I loved her…but I didn't, it was just lust." "When were you planning to tell me this?" Sally asked, her eyes narrowing. "I haven't thought about it lately," Lightning said. "I forgot all about her when I met you." "Who called it off?" Sally asked coldly. "She did," Lightning said. "I started racing and she said she wasn't going to go through with the wedding if I raced. Because all she wanted to was to make out and have sex." "Was she good at fucking you?" Sally said, talking to Lightning as if he just slapped her. "At first yes, then no, because that was all she wanted to do, and she was extremely jealous." Lightning said "I needed to practice racing. She got mad and said that if I wanted to race, she was going to dump me." "And you went ahead and started racing, it didn't hurt you at all, did it?" "I was depressed for months!" Lightning said. "I'd dated her for four years! It hurt. I may be cold sometimes, but I did have some emotions." "I'm curious" Sally said "You never got her pregnant the entire four years you were together" "No, I was so self-centered that I used condoms the entire time. She was on birth control pills as well. We didn't want kids, just sex."

"After we broke up I was so obsessed with getting laid. That after almost every race I would hook up a girl, any girl, I was not that picky. If she was willing, then that the one I took back to the trailer" Lightning said. "I was felt so empty inside that I turned to sex as a way to fill the void, and to feel loved." "I'm sorry," Sally said. "I guess I got a little jealous over nothing. But I want you to be honest with me, how many girls have you had sex with." "Promise me that you won't get mad if I tell you" Lightning said. "I promise" Sally said. Lightning swallowed hard took a deep breath and said "I don't know, I didn't keep track. If I had to guess, 20-25. And before you ask, yes I've been with Mia and Tia" Sally's mouth hung open. "I told you that I was hooking up after almost every race" Lightning said. "But don't worry, I did have enough common sense and used condoms each time. I hope you're not jealous." "There's nothing to be jealous about," Sally said. "I'm just a little shocked that all. How many times did fuck them" Lightning stopped and thought. "Twice, once with each of them and then once with both of them at the same time" Sally stared at him. It was common knowledge that the twins were sluts and would have sex with any of the racecars on the circuit. Lightning and Chick was their favoate.

"Sally I'm sorry, but at the time that's all I cared for, besides racing" Lightning said. "What does fucking a groupie feel like" Sally asked. "Uh…" Lightning though for a moment "It's like masturbating, it feels good while you doing it, but once your done, your done. No snuggling… no anything afterwards… Sally I love you more than I ever loved Halli, I don't think that I ever 'loved' her, it was only a physical attraction between us." Sally smiled at Lightning. "Is that why you wasn't interested in sex right away, when we started dating" she asked, "Yes, I hope you're not mad at me." Lightning said. "No, other than the first time, you have not used condoms, or asked if I was on birth control pills" Sally said. "I…I will if you want me to." "Sweetheart, I'm kidding" Sally said "I don't like having sex with somebody wearing a condom; it's like having sex with a balloon. Don't ask me how I know, Stickers, just I know. I like how you feel inside me when we have sex. Besides have a conceptive implant" and she lifted her left front tire. Lightning could see a set of five narrow tubes implanted in Sally's undercarriage just under her metal. "I always wondered what those things were" Lightning said. "All you had to do was ask and I would have told you. Let's go somewhere, and do something" Sally said, changing the subject. "Where will we go?" "I don't know," Lightning replied. "Let's just go find something." Lightning drove out of the room, Sally right behind him. Together, they drove down the elevator, into the immaculate lobby, and out of the front door of the grand hotel.

Ten minutes later, Sally pointed out a drive-in theater. "Do you want to see a movie?" she asked. "Sure," Lightning said. He got popcorn and drinks for both of them. "More junk food?" Sally asked "Yeah," he said as Lightning stuffed popcorn in his mouth. He turned into the large parking lot and saw the perfect spot. It was made for one large truck, but both Lightning and Sally could fit into it cozily. On the way into the spot, Lightning had to turn sharply. Not thinking a thing about it, he threw his wheels to the right. He quickly regretted it when he felt a quick snap from his axle and the pain flooded throughout the entire area. Sally had heard the snap. "Are you okay?" she asked quickly. "I think so," Lightning said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Should we go back to the hotel?" Sally asked. "No, it's fine," Lightning, said. He adjusted his wheels into a less acute angle and pulled into the parking space. "I'm just stiff." "Okay," Sally said, backing into the space. "Just tell me if we need to leave, okay?" "Okay," Lightning said, knowing he would not tell Sally if he needed to leave. "You worry too much." Sally said. "I don't mean to offend you by saying this or anything, but when you were in your wreck, you were knocked unconscious, you didn't have to wait in agony for over a week. Obviously you got the worse end of the whole thing, but the whole time you were out, I was either sitting beside you, or by myself, just waiting for you to wake up. Sometimes time can be almost as bad as injury." "I get what you mean," Lightning said. "I know you do," Sally said. Sally allowed Lightning to lean up against her. Lightning sensed Sally knew he was leaning up against her out of pain, and he was thankful she did not ask about it. Just then, the movie started. It was a romance starring Brad Pitstop and Daytona Fanning, two well-known thespians. The entire movie lasted two hours, and Lightning and Sally arrived back at their hotel by ten-thirty. "I'll see you in the morning, Lightning told Sally as she rolled into her hotel room. "Good night," Sally said. Lightning kissed Sally and drove to his room one door down. He rolled into the room and directly to bed.

The next morning, Lightning woke up and stayed in bed. His axle was throbbing rather painfully, and there was a lot of swelling in it. The lack of movement felt a bit better than being in motion. Before long, Lightning decided he needed a shower, so he pulled into the bathroom and underneath the showerhead. Lightning pressed the 'on' petal and water came upon him from all directions. The jets of water pounded on Lightning's underside, making him uncomfortable, but he dealt with it. Eventually, the dry cycle came on and Lightning rolled out of the bathroom ten minutes later. Lightning rolled into his room and saw Sally in the massage machine. "Have you tried this thing out?" she asked enthusiastically once she turned it off. "Yeah," Lightning said. "I have one in my trailer. It's really good" He conveniently forgot to tell Sally he had tried the massage machine the previous day and it had hurt too badly to use it. "I know," Sally said. "So" Lightning said, changing the subject, "What do you want to do for breakfast?" "Let's just eat here," Sally said. "I don't want you driving around too much." "I'm fine," Lightning said, tired of the expression. "I can tell when your axle is bothering you," Sally said matter-of-factly. "You drive differently when it's bothering you." Lightning gave Sally an exasperated look. "Great," he said sarcastically. "Now you'll never leave me alone." "Doc told me to take care of you," Sally said, "And that's what I'm going to do."

That night, Lightning took Sally to a five-star restaurant for dinner. "Thanks for the dinner," Sally said. "No problem," Lightning said. "Anything for you." "Would you have taken Halli to a nice restaurant like this, and fucked her right there at the table?" Sally asked. "Sally," Lightning said in an exasperated voice, "I love you more than anything in the world. But please, drop the Halli thing" "Ok" said Sally. Two hours later Lightning and Sally went back to their hotel. "What time should I ask Mack to pick us up in the morning?" Lightning asked Sally when she was about to turn in for the night. "Probably early," Sally said. "We need to get back home so you can get a check-up from Doc and we also need to have our meeting about the appeal." "Good idea," Lightning complemented her. "I'll see you out front of the hotel at about six then." "Okay," Sally said. "Good night then." "Night," Lightning replied. He rolled to his room, opened the door, and pulled his phone out he hit one on the speed dial. "Mack here," Mack said, answering his phone. "Hey, it's Lightning," Lightning said into the phone. "Hey, Light!" Mack said cheerfully. "What can I do for you?" "Sally and I are staying at Take a Brake suites on 5th street, could you possibly pick us up at about six tomorrow morning?" Lightning asked "No problem," Mack said. "Are you feeling better?" "No complaints," Lightning said. "Are you enjoying yourself?" "Oh yeah!" Mack said. "I love racing!" "Good," Lightning said. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early." "Okay, Light," Mack said. "Bye." Lightning hung his phone up. He drove into his bed, shifted his weight to where it was not all on his front axles, and fell asleep.


	8. Return to Radiator Springs

I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Rated M for language and sex.

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

To the Guest- when are McQueen and Sally have a sex night together?- I have a "taste" planned for later in the story, the main seen isnt until "Distractions"

Chapter 8.-Return to Radiator Springs-

The next morning, Lightning and Sally loaded into Lightning's trailer and arrived back in Radiator Springs four hours later. "Hey," Lightning said as he approached Doc in his office. "Hey, Kiddo," Doc said. "Did you enjoy yourself?" "Oh yeah," Lightning said. "How are you feeling?" Doc asked. "I want a straight answer. No telling me you feel fine." Lightning laughed. "My front axle is bothering me a lot," he said. "I'm still am sore all over, but I'm guessing it's just typical." "Pretty much," Doc said. "But let me look at your axle. I noticed you were favoring it, and it shouldn't be bothering you too much." "When Sally and I went to a movie, I turned too tightly without thinking," Lightning said. "You may have fractured it," Doc said. "There was a weak spot that was not broken. Go get on the table, I'll be there in a minute." "Great, that's the last thing I need right now" Lightning mumbled. Lightning drove up on the table. Several minutes later, Doc came back in. He raised the table to where he could easily look at Lightning's underside. "Yup, you fractured it." "No!" Lightning groaned. "Lightning relax, I'm going to splint it. It's not that bad of a fracture" "But I have to get up to Wheel Well!" Lightning said. "Mom's coming for my engine replacement, she wants to see my headquarters, and we need to have our meeting with Sally." "That's nice of your Mom," Doc said, putting a small splint on Lightning's axle. "I've never heard you talk about your folks before." "For a reason," Lightning said darkly. "They can't be that bad," Doc said. "My mom's a viper who's never driven on anything but perfectly paved roads. She thinks racing is quote on quote 'barbaric' and you're more of a father to me than my dad over was," Lightning said, "Don't think I'm exaggerating. If anything, I'm underplaying." "Oh," Doc said, obviously surprised. "What type of car is your dad?" "A hummer," Lightning replied.

Doc lowered the table so Lightning could roll off. "Your mom's a viper though," he said. "Vipers are a racing breed." "Not her, even though she has a racing pedigree" Lightning said. "I hadn't talked to her for two years until she called my cell phone when Sally and I were in Phoenix." "Because you left home to race?" Doc asked, raising his eyebrows. "Yeah, and because my racing caused my fiancé to dump me," Lightning said. "My mom loves her. When they come, they're just going to insult everyone! I don't want her to come!" Doc lowered the lift. "Calm down, I can tell," Doc said. He put a tire on Lightning's good finder. "But if this town can turn a hot-shot as big as you were into a respectful gentle car, I'm sure it can change your parents too." "My parents are a lot worse than I ever was," Lightning said glumly. "I think it's just my mom coming anyway…" "Well we'll figure something out, Kid," Doc said. "Don't worry about it too much." "Thanks, Doc." "No problem, Rookie," Doc said. "Now, go get your girlfriend. I'll meet you up at Wheel Well in an hour. No going over twenty." "It'll take a half an hour just to get there" Lightning complained. "That's why I said in an hour," Doc said, smiling at Lightning. "Go on, get going."

Half an hour later, Lightning and Sally were on their way up to Wheel Well. "Hang on," Lightning, said, out of breath. His axle was incredibly stiff and sore. He was also very out-of-shape, so the climb up the mountain was hard for him. Sally pulled up next to Lightning. "You okay?" she asked. "Just tired and sore," Lightning said quietly, catching his breath. "I'll push you if you want," Sally offered. "I'm okay, thanks," Lightning said. Each rotation of Lightning's wheel caused a new throb to rip through his underside. Twenty minutes later, the pair reached Wheel Well. Doc was already settled in the conference room when Lightning and Sally arrived. "You're both late," Doc said, glancing up. "It was a difficult trip up," Lightning said, still struggling to catch his breath. Doc's expression softened. "It's fine, Kid," he said. "What is Chicks lawyer's name" Sally asked. "Justin Sunspur" Doc said. Sally froze in her tracks "No, not him, any but him." Sally quietly said to herself. Doc then turned to Sally. "Sally, are you ok? "Yeah, I just zoned out there for a moment" She said. Lightning and Doc looked at each other; it was not like Sally 'zone out' "You got any ideas on how to make Chick lose the appeal?" Doc asked "Yes," Sally said "Actually I do." "What's your idea, Sally?" "Well, I've looked into it" Sally said, "All race cars after year 1996 had to have black boxes installed that recorded everything that was said between a racecar and their crew chief. After year 2000, the black boxes were improved to where they still recorded internally, but they also recorded with a ten-foot radius externally. If Chick said anything, Lightning's black box would have picked it up. Chick's would have picked it up as well." "Great idea," Doc said nodding. "I'll remove your black box when I replace your engine" he added turning to Lightning. His axle gave a particularly bad throb and he shifted his weight uncomfortably. Sally gave Lightning a concerned look but he pretended that he didn't see it.

Lightning's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Lightning asked. "Lightning?" came Skye's voice through the receiver. "It's your mother." "Hi, Mom," said Lightning dully. "I will be arriving in Radiator Springs in about two hours," Skye said in her nonchalant accent. "Mom, please be polite when you get here. It's not like Revelry Hills. The people here are nice and down to earth." "All right" Skye said. "Is there going to be a place for me to stay without getting dirty?" "Mom, that's what I'm talking about!" Lightning exclaimed "You belittle people! You really need to stop that!" "Lightning, I know how to handle myself" Skye said, obviously not concerned. "I will see you in a couple hours." "I'll see you later" Lightning said. "Bye" But the phone line was already dead. Lightning sighed and closed his eyes. "You okay, Rookie?" Doc asked "I just wish she wouldn't come," Lightning said. "She complicates everything. "Kid, just focus on getting better," Doc said. "She'll shape up sooner or later." "I honestly hope so," Lightning said. "But I somehow doubt it." "Why don't you go ahead back to town while Sally and I fax this paperwork to the disciplinary board" Doc said. Lightning made his way out of the headquarters and onto the sloping road that led back to Radiator Springs.

Lightning made it back to Radiator Springs, some forty-five minutes later. Since it was down hill, the trip back from Wheel Well had not been as exhausting as the trip up, but Lightning was very tired, even a bit nauseous. He headed to Flo's to get something to eat, hoping that it would settle his stomach. "What'll you have, Sugar?" Flo asked "Do you have anything that'll help an upset stomach, Flo?" Lightning asked hopefully. Flo smiled sympathetically. "I sure do, it'll be right out." "Thanks, Flo," Lightning said. He gazed down the street seeing a small sports car driving towards him, dreading on who it might be. Just then, someone kissed his fender. Lightning looked to see who it was and saw it was Sally. "Hi handsome" she said. "Hey," Lightning said, thankful it wasn't his mother. "The disciplinary board accepted our paper work," Sally said. "Based on the severity of the case Doc is arranging for a court date as soon as possible" "Good" Lightning said, cringing as a throb ripped through his underside, causing his tank to stomach worse. "What hurts?" Sally asked. "The usual," Lightning said. "My axle is making my stomach hurt. "I'm sure your mom coming to visit has something to do with it as well" Sally said. "Probably" agreed Lightning. Flo brought Lightning a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup. "This should settle your tummy" she said. "Thanks, Flo," Lightning said. "I appreciate it" Flo gave Lightning another sympathetic look. "If you need someone to talk to, you know I'm always here" She then turned to Sally. "Do you want anything, Sally?" "I'm fine, Flo," Sally said. "Thanks though." "Sure," Flo said, turning around and driving back into her café.

"I really don't want my mom to come," Lightning groaned. "She's only going to upset everyone. Flo is closer to being my mom, than my mom is." "Cars change, Light" Sally said kissing him lightly on the finder. "I hope anyway…" Sally said. "She might like the town. It's pretty humble." "She hates humble," Lightning said "And I hate her." "You can't hate her as much as you say you do," Sally said. Lightning turned gingerly to Sally. "When I told her I decided I was going to start racing, she disowned me. She told me she never wanted to see me again and I was no son of hers." "Wow," Sally said softly. "Yeah," Lightning said. "But I don't really care anymore. I did at first, but not anymore. You and the rest of Radiator Springs are my family now." Sally smiled, but it quickly turned to a frown. "That doesn't explain why she's coming to see you though. Do you think she changed her mind?" "I doubt it," Lightning said. "I have an idea, but I'm not positive." "What is it?" Sally asked. "It's just a thought" Lightning said. "Don't worry about it." "Okay," Sally said, giving Lightning a confused look. Lightning knew what his mother was up to. She wanted him to get back together with Halli. "I'm going for a drive," Lightning said abruptly. "Do you want me to come?" Sally asked. "I think I want to be by myself, to think," Lightning said. He finished his soup and kissed Sally on the finder. Lightning pulled out of Flo's parking lot and headed towards Willy's Butte.

Once Lightning got there, he simply sat in the middle of the lane and stared blankly at the track ahead of him. Lightning felt overwhelmed and distressed. He was extremely nervous about his engine replacement, which Doc had scheduled for the next day, worried about how his mother would treat his friends, angry that he had fractured his axle, and frustrated about not being able to race. Tears formed in Lightning's eyes and he tried to fight them but it was no use. Lightning sniffed and kept staring at the track ahead of him. "You okay, Rookie?" came Doc's voice. Lightning jumped. "Ouch" he mumbled. "Kori Turbowitz called" Doc said, ignoring Lightning's tears, he knew that Lightning was upset about everything that was going on. Doc knew that it was good that he was expressing his feelings instead of keeping them bottled up. "She wants to know if she could interview you after your engine transplant." "That's fine," Lightning said. "I'll call her back." Doc said "Thanks" Lightning said "For everything." "No problem, Rookie," Doc said. "I'll catch up with you later, if you need to talk, come to my office, day or night." "Okay," Lightning said. Ten minutes after Doc left, Lightning dried his tears. He drove to the Cozy Cone's office, and saw Sally talking to customers. "Hey" Lightning said "I'm sorry I blew you off earlier." "No problem," Sally said. "I know that you're stressed out, it happens to the best of us." "I guess so," Lightning said, still feeling guilty. "You want to go for a drive a little later." "Light, I would love that" Sally said as she kissed him.


	9. They're Here!

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY**

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**To the guest-**Ok, so I'll wait for it! I was just asking because I that they were to have a sex night there as they are at the hotel and talking about having sex with other women so I thought they may have sex there, hahaha -

I did think about it but, I wanted Sally to be the complete opposite of Halli, or any other girl Lightning been with. Sally wants to spend time with Lightning doing things besides having sex, she truly loves him. Also Lighting is still recovering from his crash, and can't do 'it' physically with out having to much pain.

Chapter 9.-They're Here!-

"Lightning?" said an unpleasant, familiar voice, Lightning cringed. He turned around slowly to see his mother parked behind him. "Hi, Mom," Lightning said. Skye was painted a pearly blue. She rushed up to Lightning and threw herself upon him, causing a substantial amount of pain. "Oh, Honey!" she said in a overly dramatic voice. "I've been so worried about you. Look who I brought to see you!" Lightning looked around to see Halli, an Lamborghini painted a light pink. Lightning's stomach lurched so bad that he almost vomited. Wished that he could, he knew that it would freak Halli out. It was just as he expected, Skye was trying to get him to fall for her again. "Hi, Lightning" she said in a sweet, girly voice obviously trying to impress him. "Hi Halli" He said in his best I-don't-care-about-you-anymore-so-leave-me-alone voice. He remembered Sally was parked behind him. "Mom, Halli," Lightning said, backing up. "This is my girlfriend, Sally." "Hello, Sally," Skye said in a cool, uncaring voice. Halli simply glared at Sally. "How are you?" Sally asked politely, ignoring the rude greetings. "Was your drive okay?" "Yes," Skye replied curtly. "Lightning, I would like to speak to you in private" she added stiffly. Lightning kissed Sally on the fender. "I'll be back later," he told her. "Okay, Sweetie," Sally said "Have fun. "Will do," Lightning said, knowing Sally caught his hint of sarcasm.

Once Lightning, Skye, and Halli were out of earshot, Skye and Halli spun around to face Lightning "Why on earth are you doing here?" Skye asked "It's dirty and run-down!" "Mom, I love living here," Lightning said simply. "The cars here are grounded and very likeable." "What do you like so much about this Sally girl?" Halli asked angrily. "I'm prettier than she is!" "No, you're not, not even close" Lightning said bluntly. "Sally's smart, funny, has a great personality along with good looks, the best lover that I have had, I couldn't ask for more." "You're out of your mind, having sex with her!" Skye said shrilly, causing passersby to glance in their direction. "Mom, I love Sally," Lightning said angrily. "No matter how hard you and Halli try, I'm not changing my mind and I never will." "You'll see," Halli said. "We can do whatever we want." She took her tire and grabbed his codpiece attempting to rip off. Lighting pulled her tire away. "Don't touch me again" Lightning said angrily. "If you do, I will gladly call the sheriff and press charges." "You won't dare" Halli said. "I would, and I'll call every tabloid in the county and tell them what you did." Lightning said. "Lightning Owen Fergus McQueen, that is enough" Skye said. "You know what," Lightning said, changing the subject. "Why don't you two come with me and I'll show you the town." "What is there to see in this dirty run down town?" Skye asked harshly. "Well," Lightning said, ignoring his mother's rude comment, "There's a racing museum, I could show you my racing headquarters even though it takes me a while to get up there. I could show you the best place to get tires, there's a great diner, and a good place to get a paint job." "Where do you sleep?" Skye asked "Surely you don't sleep outside," she added fearfully. "Of course not," Lightning said. "I sleep in Cozy Cone number one. You two will each get your own Cozy Cone" "Are they nice?" Skye asked an arrogant expression on her face as she eyed the huge caution cones. "You can see the inside of mine if you want to" Lightning offered.

Lightning rolled over to his cone and pressed the petal to open the door. Skye and Halli peered in. It was clean, except that Lightning never made his bed. There were racing newspapers, and some of his cluttered junk around. "Well" Skye said begrudgingly. "It's not as bad as I was expecting it… I see you still can't keep your room clean." "I know" Lightning said blushing a little. "But it's a nice place to live." "Where does Sally live?" Halli asked edgily "There's an apartment under the hotel's office," Lightning said. "She stays there." "Well," Halli said, changing the subject completely. "When you and Sally break up, you know where I am." Lightning spun around angrily, not even noticing the pain it caused his axles. "We're not going to break up, and God forbid if we ever do, I'll never come running to you" he said heatedly. "If that's what you two came for, it's a lost cause and I suggest you leave." "What are you talking about?" Skye asked a falsely innocent look on her face. "You know what I'm talking about," Lightning said angrily. "You've come to get me to break up with Sally, also to get me to quit racing while I'm injured." "What are you talking about?" Halli echoed Skye. Lightning could tell from her face he was right about there intentions. "We just came to visit and make sure you're okay." "Yeah, right" Lightning scoffed. "Because you two always lookout for the wellbeing of other people!" "We're going to check the town out," Skye said, brushing past Lightning. "We'll be back later." Lightning was about to say "good!" but he thought better of it. "Okay. I can't drive much, so you guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you later." "Fine," Skye said shortly. She and Halli drove into the small town and Lightning sighed.

He turned back to the Cozy Cone's office to Sally. "Wow," Sally said once Lightning had reached her. "You were right." "Unfortunately," Lightning said "I used to be like them. That's pretty sad" Sally smiled. "But you're not like them anymore. That means we can fix them too." "Yeah," Lightning said, not completely reassured. "I had to stay; Mom and Halli can leave whenever they want." "And that's a bad thing?" Sally asked "It's a win-win situation. But I don't think they'll leave. Deep down, however deep it is, your mom loves you, you're her only son." "No I'm not," Lightning said "I have a brother." "You do?" Sally asked "Well the point is still valid. She loves you, and sooner or later, hopefully sooner, she'll come around." "I hope you're right" Lightning said. "Have I been wrong before?" Sally asked. "No, not so far," Lightning said, thinking back. "Exactly," Sally said, laughing and she kissed him. "What are the details of your surgery tomorrow?" "I really don't know I have to talk to Doc" Lightning said. "How many open Cozy Cones are there?" "One," Sally said "Well, Mom can have mine and give Halli the extra one. You have my credit card on file, so just charge Halli's cone to it" "Light… I'm not going to…" "Sally please don't argue with me… I can't deal with it right now" Lightning said. Sally could see that Lightning was completely stressed out. "Ok, If that will make you happy" She said, knowing that she'll 'forget' to charge the room to him. "Won't that send a wrong message to Halli?" "No, she doesn't think about those kinds of things. Could one of your maids clean my cone, it's kinda of in a mess," Lightning said. "Stickers, I thought you said that you were going to clean it today" Sally said, "I was, but time got away from me." "Well all right, I'll get one of them to do it. Where are you going to stay tonight?" Sally asked. "Doc will probably want me to stay in the hospital" Lightning said. "Go ahead and see Doc. I'm sure he's expecting you… I love you and I'm sorry about arguing with you." Sally said "I love you too, and I'm sorry that I snapped at you. It's…just not my day" Lightning said as he hugged Sally.

Lightning drove at his customary sluggish pace to Doc's office, where he found Doc working on an engine. "Is that mine?" Lightning asked "Yup," Doc said. "Best racing engine I could find." "Thanks," Lightning said. "So what's happening with my surgery tomorrow?" "You need to stay here tonight," Doc said. "I need to start your medication and everything else to prep you." "How long will I be out after the surgery?" Lightning asked nervously. "You'll be sedated for about a day," Doc said. "I will be using a special kind of anesthesia for the surgery." "Will it hurt? Because quite frankly, I'm tired of being in pain" he asked quietly. "Not too bad," Doc said. "It's not going to be as painful as your titanium replacement was. "I would hope not," Lightning said. Out of all the injuries he had sustained, Lightning thought the titanium replacement had been the worst by far. "I saw your mom and a girl was with her," Doc said conversationally. "Mom's being her's-pain-in-the-ass-self" Lightning said unhappily. "Don't worry, Kid" Doc said. "Your mom will sort herself out eventually." "Yeah, eventually," Lightning said. "Who knows how long that will take?" "Don't worry about it, Rookie. Now I know that it will be hard for you, since you're a bottomless pit, but don't eat anything else for the rest of the day. The anesthesia we're using will make you vomit, if you eat anything more." Doc instructed "Only drink small amounts of water, juice, or ice. No milk, soda, coffee, or energy drinks." "What about ice tea?" Lightning asked. "Or Nitroade or some other sports drink?" "No, the sports drinks are out" Doc said. "You don't like ice tea." "I know, but if it is the only thing I can have, I could choke some down" Lighting said. "Yes you can but, it has to be un-caffeinated and it has to be plain, no sugar, lemon and mint are ok. Flo has some herbal teas; you might want to try them." "I might, what time do I need to be back here so you can start prepping me?" "You have until eight, I'll come and get you when your time is up" Doc said, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Go spend time with your mom and your sister." "She's not my sister," Lightning quickly corrected him. He hesitated before saying, "She's my ex-fiancé" "Oh," Doc said, obviously taken back. "Well, whoever they are, go spend time with them.

Lightning rolled out of the hospital and over to his mother and Halli at Flo's café. "You know," Skye, said thoughtfully when Lightning drove up. "Even though this town is revoltingly dirty, it is rather charming." "I know," Lightning said. "About the second part anyway. When I first got here, I thought everyone living here was crazy, but once I got to know them and the town, I loved it." "I can see why you would choose to live here," Skye said. "Even though it could do with renovations" "It might be an old town but it's a really great place to live," Lightning said passionately. "It's not big and expensive as where you guys are living, obviously, but I kind of like the small group. It suits me I guess. I get enough of the big stuff when I race." "I've never been to a place like this before, I usually avoid them," Skye said. "You get used to it," Lightning said. "My practice track here is even made of dirt." For the next hour, Skye McQueen became slightly more humbled. Halli stayed her egocentric self, and went off on her own.

After discussing how the family was, Lightning's relationship with Sally, and Lightning's racing career, the topic of his wreck came up. "So how are you healing?" Skye asked "When I saw your wreck on television, I nearly died." Lightning smiled "I'm healing okay. My front axle it still fractured, have a lot of splints down there. Obviously I have to get an engine replacement, so that'll take time to heal, and my hood's still bothering me a little, but nothing compared to what it was like a three weeks and a half ago" "So you're just going to keep racing, no matter what?" Skye asked. "Well, yeah," Lightning said. "It's what I do" "You must love it," Skye said. "I do," Lightning said. "I really miss it too "You'll be back in no time" Skye said encouragingly. "Lightning smiled. "Thanks, Mom. Look who's back" Lightning said as Halli came driving up to them. "This place is disgusting, there is an old beat up tow truck out in a field, tractor tipping, and laughing like a madman" Halli said. "That would be my best friend, Mater" Lightning said. "That joke of a tow truck is your best friend?" Halli shrieked "You're a McQueen; it's unacceptable for you to be seen with such a rundown old tow truck." "Halli, shut the fuck up, I'm getting really tired of listening to you whine" Lightning said. "You know the roads are open, you can leave if you don't like it here." "That's enough both of you. Halli, just stand there and be quiet" Skye said. "Lightning, I know you're a racecar, but do have curse like that."

"Sorry… Mom, why didn't you race in the Grand Prix Circuit? You have the pedigree for it; all you had to do was train." Lightning said "I was afraid I'd get hurt, and my paint would get scratched" Skye sighed. "In Grand Prix racing, there are a lot of sharp turns, and cars flip all the time. It's very unpredictable." "Oh," Lightning said "Is that why you didn't want me racing?" "Partly, yes," Skye said. "Another part was jealousy. I'd wanted to race, but I had been too scared, and then there you were. You were bold and ready to get on the track without a second thought." "I'm sorry, Mom," Lightning said. "There's no need to be" Skye said. "It's my problem and I made it yours." "Oh," Lightning said, not sure what to say. Just then, Doc drove up. "Mom, Halli," Lightning said, "This is Doc, my crew chief and doctor." "It's nice to meet you," Skye said sociably. "Lightning's told us all about you." Halli was pouting, and she said nothing. "Likewise" Doc said. "It's good to meet you too." He then turned to Lightning. "You ready to go Rookie? It's 7:30" "Yeah" Lightning said. "Mom, I'll see you when I wake up." "Good luck, Honey," Skye said. "Nice to meet you," Doc said, turning around.


	10. Final Surgery

I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Rated M for language and sex.

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Thanks for the encouragement. I'll deal with Lightning's 'frustrations' in the next chapter or two. It is supposed to rain and storm all day today, I might get another chapter up some time this afternoon.

Chapter 10.-Final Surgery-

Doc drove slightly ahead of Lightning towards the hospital. "Could I go see Sally really quick? Please" Lightning asked. "Go ahead, Rookie," Doc said. "But don't be more than twenty minutes, Michael, Zoë, and I will be waiting." "Okay, I promise" Lightning said. He turned around and drove to the Cozy Cone, speeding slightly. "Hey," Sally said, looking up from paperwork. "Hi," Lightning said. "I have to stay in the hospital tonight; I have to go now actually. Will you be there when I wake up?" His stomach was churning from hunger and anxiety. "You know I will be," Sally said, rolling up to Lightning. "I'll be by your side the minute you leave the operating room. I won't stop worrying about you." "I'll be fine," Lightning said, hugging Sally. "How are your mom and ex treating you?" Sally asked. "Mom has already started changing," Lightning said happily. "Halli is staying the same pretty much though. I suppose that whore will stay the same," Lightning said. "But to tell you the truth, I don't care." Sally looked at him. "Lightning, I know you don't like her, but calling her a whore is a little extreme, even for me" she said. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry if I offended you and all the whores on the planet, no check that, in the universe." Lightning said "Would you be happier if I called her a fucking slut, will that work for you? " Sally laughed, "Oh I get it, you really, really don't like her" Sally teased, "I'll drive you down to the hospital if you want me to." "I would love that Sally," Lightning said.

Together, Lightning and Sally made their way down to the hospital. Lightning checked in and he was taken to his room in the intensive care unit. At the door, Lightning and Sally had to say goodbye. Visitors would not be allowed until his surgery was over. "I love you," Lightning said softly, Sally kissed him. "I love you too," Sally murmured. Then, Lightning kissed Sally. "I'll see you when I wake up," he said, and they kissed again. Lightning hugged Sally tightly, not wanting to let go. "Light, you're squishing me" Sally said, and he let go. "Doc is standing in your room glaring at me, so I better go" She kissed him one last time and drove away. Lightning drove into his hospital room. "You ready, now Rookie?" Doc asked, "Because I think you may have forgotten the tenth kiss out there, as well as squeezing the stuffing out Sally. I thought she was going to pass out for a moment. "Ha, ha" Lightning said dully. "Sorry," Doc said, still grinning. His face then turned serious. "There is a lot of things that we need to do to you to get you ready for tomorrow" "Don't be scared" Zoë said "You'll do great, I promise." "First thing we need you is take off your undergarments and take a shower with this special soap, come on, I'll show you how to use it." Doc said as he handed Lightning the bottle, and they headed for the bathroom.

Once there, Doc explained to Lightning, how to clean his engine with the medicated soap. "I didn't have to this for my titanium replacement" Lightning said. "That's because that surgery was not as serous as this one will be" Doc said. "Take you time, Rookie, there's plenty of hot water" Doc said. "The soap has a lavender base and you should feel relaxed when your done. If you have to pee, do it before you shower." When Lightning turned on the water, to let it get hot, Doc headed back to the main room. Once Lightning was done, he rolled back into the room where the doctors were waiting on him. "Feel better?" Doc asked when he noticed Lightning. "Yes, I don't think I've ever been this clean, Mom would be surprised." The three doctors chucked. "I need you to get on the table Rookie. It's not as plush as your bed at the cone, but you'll find it acceptable" Doc said. Lightning rolled onto the padded table, as he did Doc yanked the thin sheet off Lightning had around him. Lightning yelped and immediately tried to cover his male parts. "Lightning relax, we are the only ones that can see you" Zoë said gently. It was true, his room's door was shut and the blinds on the windows was pulled down "It's just me, I'm not comfortable being naked around cars, even though you all are doctors" Lightning said. "Once we get done, we'll give you a couple of blankets and you can settle down for the night."

The doctors started doing various things to Lightning. Zoë did a basic checkup. As she did, Lightning noticed that her sides were bulging out a little. "Uh, Zoë, can I ask you a question?" "Sure, Light" She said. "I don't mean to be nosy, but are you pregnant?" "Yes I am, about three months along" Zoë said happily. "Congratulations, I'm happy for you and Michael" Lightning said. "Thank you, Lightning" Michael said. "It's the first birth we will have here in almost ten years" Doc said. "It's been so long, since I've delivered a baby, I have almost forgotten how to do it." "Wouldn't Zoë be doing all the work?" Lightning asked "All you have to do is sit there and catch it." "It's a little more complicated than that" Zoë said. "Just wait until you and Sally have a baby." "Oh great, a miniature Lightning running around" Doc said. "Well there goes the last of my sanity." Everybody laughed and the tension in the room lifted a little. The doctors went back to preparing Lightning for the surgery tomorrow. Doc examined Lightning's axle. They looked very good. Michal and Zoë attached various I.V.s and monitoring equipment to Lightning. Once the doctors were done prepping Lightning for the night, Doc approached Lightning, holding two syringes. "This first one is an antibiotic," Doc said and he injected the solution into Lightning's' IV cable. "This one" Doc held up the second syringe. "Is a sleeping aid, it won't nock you out, just make you sleepy enough for you fall asleep on your own." Doc said as injected the second medicine in to the IV cable. Doc tossed a quilt over Lightning. "Are you warm enough?" he asked. "Yes I think so," Lightning said. "The table has a heater in case you get cold. Just rest and relax for the rest of the evening we will see you bright and early tomorrow morning. If you need anything, just use the call button and a nurse will see to you" A TV dropped out of the ceiling and Doc handed him the remote. Lightning watched some TV for a couple of hours before he fell asleep.

Very early the next morning a few of the nurses woke Lightning up. Doc arrived a little time later. "How are you feeling this morning?" Doc asked "Very nervous, but I slept ok though," Lightning, said. "The nurses are going to finish getting you ready, I need to prepare myself for your operation. I'll see you in Operating Room" Doc said. His nurses finished getting him ready and Lightning was placed on a mobile lift and taken to the operating room, where he was transferred to the operating table. "It's ok Lightning," Michael said as he put a respirator mask over Lightning's mouth. Doc hooked Lightning up to monitor so he could check his vitals during surgery. "You'll be a sleep for the next 24 to 30 hours. Zoë, would you put him under" Doc invited. Lightning smelled a sweet smelling gas. "Lightning start counting backwards from 100" Zoë said, "You're going to start feeling very sleepy." "Okay, 100...99...98..." Lightning starting backwards. He got to 88 before he fell into a deep slumber.

"Lightning, can you hear me?" Lightning's eyes slowly flickered open. He saw the fuzzy outline of Sally in front of him. "Hey," she said gently. "How are you feeling?" "Not too bad," Lightning said groggily. "A little light-hooded, but okay. How long have I been out?" He asked, still in a very groggy tone. "Just over a day" Sally said. "It's three o'clock in the morning. I got night duty." "Aren't you lucky" Lightning said. "I volunteered," Sally said. "Besides I promised I'd be here when you woke up, remember?" "Yeah," Lightning said. "But you didn't have to stay up until three in the morning for me." "Of course I did," Sally said. "I made a promise." "It's your choice, but aren't you tired?" "A little" Sally said. "I've been dozing." "Come here Sweetheart, this bed is big enough for the both of us" Lightning said. Sally backed in beside Lightning carefully avoiding all the monitoring equipment that Lightning had attached to him and settled down. He allowed Sally to lean against him, and he covered her with his quilt. "This doesn't hurt, does it?" Sally asked sleepily. "Not at all," Lightning said. His whole hood and front half of him ached, but it was not as bad as he was expecting, and he did not admit it to Sally. Within minutes, both cars were fast asleep.

"Hey, Kids" Doc said loudly. Both Lightning and Sally jumped awake. Doc was parked in front of them. "How do you feel, Rookie?" Doc asked "My hood is sore," Lightning said still incredibly tired. "But I feel okay though." "Good," Doc said. "I see that you have no problems being naked around Sally." Just then Lightning remembered that he was naked and laying beside Sally. He yelped, grabbed his quilt to cover himself and nearly fell off the bed. "You're naked, Light?" Sally said, she was so tired this morning that she did not notice Lightning's nudity. She quickly got off the bed. "Lightning, your surgery went extremely well, but when I took your engine out, you were deprived of oil flow for three minutes, so it may have affected your memory. I'll have to test you." "Okay," Lightning said "Go ahead." "What's your full name?" Doc asked. "Lightning Owen Fergus McQueen." "How old are you?" "Twenty-one" "Who won the Piston Cup last year?" Doc asked. "Chick Hicks," Lightning said. "I was going to win it until I had to help the King," he added. "I think you're okay," Doc said. "But I still have to ask two more questions. When is your birthday?" "June fourth." "Who are your three favorite cars?" "Sally, Mater, and you," Lightning said. "I forgot your name, what is it again?" "Ha ha," Doc said dryly. "Now, you can't drive for a week." "What!" Lightning asked, horrified. "Relax, Kid," Doc said "You'll be fine." "I can't move from this bed for a week?" Lightning asked, "How am I supposed to get back in shape? Look at me, I'm all soft and squishy" "Light, sweetie, relax" Sally said. "You still have five months before your first race! Besides round is a shape and there more of you to love" Sally said poking at his little 'beer belly'. "Okay, you have had your fun" Lightning sighed. Sally lovingly kissed him. "Once you recover, Doc will work your rear bumper off. Enjoy this down time, you'll be begging for it later." Sally said. Doc just smiled evilly at Lightning. He knew how brutal Doc could be when it came to training.

"Is my mom still here?" Lightning asked "Yeah," Sally said. "We had a nice conversation about you when we were waiting for you to wake up." "Really?" Lightning asked "Halli must have been thrilled." "Yeah, I think that she hates me. She just glares at me and gone out of her way to avoid me, but I have some good news." Sally hesitated before saying, "Halli left yesterday." Really she gone?" Lightning asked, his spirits raising slightly. "Yeah," Doc said. "She didn't go quietly either. She was hitting on very male in town. Including Lugi and Guido." "She must be desperate to get laid, trying to seduce two small cars, and I don't mean their body size." "You forget Kid that Lugi and Guido are Italian, they might have small bodies" Doc said "But they are large in other eras." "Oh, come on Doc, they can't be that big." Lightning complained. "Oh you be surprised. Halli was getting on my fucking nerves, so I said something to Mater that the pretty girl in pink liked him" Both Lightning and Sally laughed, knowing all the goofy things that Mater probably said and did around her. "She kind of shrieked that she never wanted to be associated with Lightning McQueen again," Sally said. "Oh well," Lightning said lightly, he was relived that she was gone. "Who needs her anyway? Was Mater upset when she left?" "No, he was out with Sheriff when she left. I told him that something came up and she had to leave. You know that Mater doesn't have that great of a memory, he'll soon forget her" Doc said. "Now, speaking of Mater, he's been begging to see you. I don't think he can wait any longer. Can he come in?" "Sure," Lightning said. The doors to the room burst open and Mater was in the room faster than anyone could say Piston Cup. "Hey, Bud!" he exclaimed "I didn't think you'd never wake up! Yur being sleeping a hole lot" "Well, I'm awake, Mater," Lightning said. "Let's go tractor tippin'!" Mater exclaimed. "I can't move for a week, Mater," Lightning sighed. "Well why not?" Mater asked." That isn't no fun!" "Sorry," Lightning said. "I'd love to, but I can't." "That's okay, Bud," Mater said, looking thoroughly disappointed. "When you get yurself better, we'll go." "You bet we will, Mater," Lightning said. "Well, it's a plan Stan!" Mater said happily. "Now I gotta go and practice my towin'! I'll see ya later if the ghost light don't get cha!" "Bye, Mater," Lightning said.


	11. Media and Frustrations

I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Rated M for language and sex.

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Chapter 11.-Media and Frustrations-

"You've gone tractor tipping with Mater?" Doc asked, giving him a sideways glance."Yeah, but it's a long story" Lightning said. Doc had heard rumors that Lightning had gone tractor tipping, but he never expected him to admit to it. Doc was obviously surprised. "It was a year ago, when I first arrived here, and Sheriff assigned Mater to 'watch me' when he needed a break" Lightning said. "I don't need the details, Kiddo" Doc said. Lightning laughed, but it sent a spasm of pain through his hood. "Ouch" he mumbled. "You okay?" Sally asked. "Yeah," Lightning said, smiling weakly. "Just a little tired and sore." "You'll be fatigued for a few days, I'll order for some mild painkillers, just strong enough to for you to be comfortable" Doc said. "Your engine has to work extremely hard for a week to get acclimated to your system, but after that, you'll be back to normal, or as close to normal as you get." Lightning remembered the court case against Chick. "Did you get my black box?" "Yeah," Doc said. It was right under your engine, where it was supposed to be. "Great," Lightning said "Did you listen to it?" Doc smiled and rolled over to a table. He got a small black box from it. He put the box in an appliance and turned it on. Doc fast forwarded through most of the race, but stopped it close to the end. "Kid, don't do it!" came Doc's voice, a little fuzzy. "I don't listen to your advice anymore" Lightning voice said angrily. The sound of an accelerating engine was heard. "No you don't, McQueen! This fucking race belongs to me," came the voice of none other than Chick Hicks. "Take this!" There was a sound of metal grinding against a concrete wall. Doc stopped the box and smiled. "We got him, Rookie" Doc said "Talk about a smoking gun" Lightning said. "When is court?" "In two and a half weeks," Doc said. "We had to schedule it when you are strong enough to testify." "When is my interview with Kori" "In two days" Doc said. "Wow," Lightning said "That was fast." "She wanted it as soon as possible, but I didn't know how well your surgery would go. Since your doing so well, I scheduled it sooner." "That sounds good." Lightning said, "I have to go give Sheriff a tune-up." Doc said, "I'll be back later to check on you."

Once Doc left, Sally snuggled up close to Lightning, giggling. "What is so funny" Lighting asked. "Your middle name is Fergus" Sally laughed "You know I'm half Irish and half Scottish. So laugh all you want" Lightning said, "I'm sorry Stickers, it's such an unusual name" Sally said "What does Fergus mean." Lightning told Sally the legend of Scotland's great bear king, and he considered it to be an honor to be named after him. "I know you miss racing" she said. "You know what I miss more than racing." Lightning said "No, what?" Sally asked "Making love to you" Lightning said. "I can't ever remember going this long with out getting laid." "I know it's hard for you, but your healing. It's been hard on me as well" Sally said. "But when you get back to training, it'll make you that much more of a great racecar and lover. Please Stud Muffin, take your time, it'll pay off in the end." "I hope so," Lightning said. He kissed Sally on the finder and yawned. "I know you" Sally said. "You're the most stubborn, pig hooded, individual I have ever met, and when you set your mind to doing something, there is no stopping you." "Thanks, I think" Lightning said. Sally smiled at Lightning. "Sorry, I meant it to be a compliment, but it came out a little wrong" Sally said. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Sally drove over to open it. Skye was waiting outside the door. "Hey, Mom," Lightning said. "Hi, Sweetie," Skye said. Her voice had a certain note in it that Lightning did not recognize. It showed concern, as thought she was going to cry. "How are you feeling?" "Great, but I'm kinda sore right now" Lightning said. "The surgery went well and I can start training again in a week." "That's great news Light" Skye said "I was so worried." "Mom, I'm fine," Lightning said "Really." "Okay," Skye said shakily. A tear slid down her pearly blue hood. "Mom, please don't start crying on me" Lightning said. "I'm getting better, not worse." Skye nodded weakly. "Well," she said. "I'm helping Luigi and Guido redecorate their shop. I'll come see you later. Get some rest." She drove over and gave him a kiss on the finder. "I will" Lightning said sleepily. He watched his mother drive from the room. "I have to go back to the hotel," Sally said. "But I'll come back later too." "Okay, but I'm going to miss you" Lightning said. He kissed Sally and watched her leave. Once he was alone, Lightning realized how tired he was. Before long, Lightning had drifted into a very deep sleep.

"Wake up, Rookie!" Lightning jumped awake. He saw Doc in front of him, staring him in the eyes. "Your interviews in an hour here put this on" Doc handed him his codpiece. "The camera crew will be here any minute now, you need to be awake and dressed. "My interview isn't for another day," Lightning said groggily. "You slept for another day" Doc said. "Are you fucking serious?" Lightning asked in a slight panic. "Light, relax, It's perfectly normal for you do so" Doc said. "Now when you're doing your interview, don't mention the black box" "I promise I won't say a word" Lightning replied. "Just then, there was a knock at the door to the hospital room. Doc opened it and several suburbans drove in. They were equipped with cameras. "Hey, Doc" said one of the suburbans to Doc. "We're here to set up around Lightning" "Just be careful of his monitoring cables" Doc said gruffly.

An hour later, the interview began. "I'm Kori Turbowitz with the Racing Sports Network," Kori said, facing the camera. "I'm live from Radiator Springs with Lightning McQueen, the racing sensation that has been sidelined and will be out for the rest of the season." "Lightning, how are you feeling?" "Pretty good Kori, thanks" Lightning said, smiling warmly. "That's great news" Kori said. "Now Lightning, do you remember anything from the actual accident?" "Only a couple things," Lightning said. "I remember passing Chick on the outside and my tire blowing out. After that, it's all pretty hazy, except for getting hit a few times." Kori nodded sympathetically. "How long did it take you to regain consciousness after the wreck" Kori asked "Well supposedly I woke up while I was still on the track" Lightning said. "But I don't remember it. I gained full consciousness about a week after the accident" "Wow," Kori said, shaking her hood for a dramatic effect. "What injuries did you sustain?" "Uh," Lightning said. "I crushed my engine, I crushed the right half of my front axle, I broke my windows and my windshield, I got a severe concussion, multiple internal injuries, and I had to get an aluminum replacement from all the dents." "That's incredible." Kori said "Yeah," Lightning said. He then gave a small grin. "I wasn't ready to give up without a Piston Cup" Kori laughed. "Determined, aren't we," she said. "What is the most troublesome injury you sustained?" "Wow," Lightning said. "They obviously all have their downsides. I'm not allowed to get out of bed for a week because of my engine needs to get used to my body. I know that sounds weird, but that how it was explained to me. If I had to choose one over all of the others, it'd be all the dents because I had to get an aluminum replacement, and it was the most painful thing I could have imagined." Kori nodded sympathetically again. "Once you're recovered are you going to start your training?" "Yes" Lightning replied. "But I'm going to have to train very slowly. My crushed axle is very weak right now, and if I simply make a turn that is too sharp, it will fracture. I'm hoping this week of bed rest will help it, and my other injures, heal faster." Kori nodded, she then turned to the camera. "We'll be back live from Radiator Springs after a word from our sponsors."

The camera suburbans turned their cameras off. "Good job, You're a natural" Kori said, "Thanks, Lightning said. "I'm pretty used to cameras, but you do it every day." "Yeah," Kori agreed. "Sometimes it's great and sometimes its not." "I can imagine," Lightning said. Two minutes later, the interview was on air once again. "Welcome back. I'm Kori Turbowitz here with Lightning McQueen" the reporter said facing the camera. "Lightning, what were your emotions when you heard Chick was allowed to race again?" "I was shocked" Lightning said, he was starting to get tired. "Chick purposefully slammed me into the wall, and for him to simply say, 'oh, I didn't see him' just didn't cut it with me. Here I am, out for the season, and the car who caused me to be sidelined gets to go right back to doing what I should be doing, acting as if he did nothing wrong" Kori smiled sympathetically. "Are you filing for an appeal?" "Yes," Lightning replied. "It's already been scheduled." "Have you gathered the evidence to prove Chick purposefully slammed you into the wall?" Kori asked, "Yes" Lightning said, "What is the evidence?" Kori asked eagerly. "Upon the advice of my attorney, I can't say anything about it" Lightning said. "I'll take your word on it." Kori said, smiling. Twenty-five minutes later, the interview was over. "Thanks Lightning" Kori said "That interview went very well, that's the best one I have had in years. You look tired, my crew and I will clean up quickly so you can get some rest. It was only ten minutes for Kori and her crew to pack up and leave. Lightning was left alone with Doc in his hospital room. "Good interview, Kiddo," Doc said. "How are you feeling?" "Very tired" Lightning said groggily. "Get some rest," Doc said. "I'll see you in the morning" Lightning closed his eyes and within minutes, he was fast asleep.

Lightning woke up the next morning and saw Doc and Zoë preparing two different I.V.s. "What are you doing?" Lightning asked. "Mixing sleep medicine for you," Doc said. "Zoë is preparing the I.V.s "I'm going to put you to sleep for a week." "Umm, ok why?" Lightning asked. "You're going to be much more awake now," Doc said. "You'll get bored and try getting out of bed. That's going to put more stress on your engine, you need to stay as quiet as possible" "Okay," Lightning said. "But could I at least see Sally first?" "I figured you would ask that," Doc said. "She's waiting outside. Come on in, Sally" he called. Doc and Zoë left the room to give Sally and Lightning some privacy. "Hey," Lightning said happily, as he saw Sally enter the room. "Hey yourself," Sally said. "I'm going to miss you." "It's just for a week," Lightning said. "That's a long time," Sally said. "It'll fly by," Lightning said. "I promise." "I hope so," Sally said. "I saw your interview." "Did I look okay?" Lightning asked jokingly. "No, you looked hot and sexy" Sally said. She pulled up closer to Lightning and kissed him. "I have to get back to the hotel." "Don't go," Lightning said, slightly distressed. "Do you want me to stay here for the whole week?" Sally joked. "That'd be nice, yeah," Lightning said, laughing slightly. "I'll spend a lot of time here," Sally said. "But I have to go now. The hotel is expanding; we're getting six new cozy cones delivered today." "Oh, cool," Lightning, said. "I guess I'll talk to you later then." "Bye," Sally said. "I love you." "I love you too," Lightning said, watching Sally leave the room.

After Sally left the room, Doc and Zoë rolled, back in. "You ready, Kid?" Doc asked. "Is my mom still here?" Lightning asked. "No, she had to go back to Revelry Hills," Doc said. "She said that she'll be back in a month or so. Something big came up or something, so she had to go back." "Oh, that's fine" Lightning said. He had wanted to talk to his mother before she left, but if she would be back, he was okay with it. "You ready now, Kid?" Doc asked. "Yeah, I guess so, do your worst." Lightning said. Doc and Zoë hooked Lightning up to the I.V. machine and an EKG so they could monitor his vitals closely. Zoë had attached an I.V. to Lightning maintain his nutrition, since Lightning wouldn't be able to take anything by mouth. "Kid, I know that this is not going to be very pleasant, just bear with me," Doc said as he inserted a urinary tube into Lightning's penis, as he would need to pee during the week that he will be out. "Ouch, Doc! That 'thing' is still really sore" Lightning complained. "I'm Sorry, Kiddo, but it's absolutely necessary that I need to do this" "I know" said Lightning. "It still hurts" "I understand, Kid" Doc said. "I know how you feel, I've had it done to me many times too. This should be the last time I have to do this, but on a good note, most of the swelling and bruising has gone away." "That's good to hear" Lightning said. Zoë started the medication that would put Lightning to sleep. "Ok, Lightning, You'll start feeling the effects almost immediately," she said. He then felt a wave of fatigue crash down upon him. "See ya in a week Rookie" Doc said before Lightning drifted into a dark nothingness.


	12. Meetings

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY**

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**To: TeenageFangirl-** Thanks for the encouragement.

_**Chapter 12.-Meetings-**_

A week later, Lightning slowly opened his eyes. Sunlight was pouring through the windows around him, causing him to blink several times. All the I.V.s including the urinary tube was removed. In front of him, there was a note scrawled out in Doc's tire writing. It read: Hey Rookie- When you wake up, you can go outside. Your axles look great. I know that you're starving. Find me at Flo's. –Doc. Lightning grinned and started his engine, which purred to life, and started rolling off the table. His axles were stiff and a little sore, but Lightning ignored it. He found that he was still naked, but his underwear and codpiece was laying on the table beside the bed. He put them on and Lightning cruised smoothly over to Flo's, where he saw Doc chatting with some tourists. "Hey Doc," Lightning said happily. "Hey, Rookie," Doc said as Lightning pulled up along side him. "How are you feeling?" "Great Doc, hungry, but great" he said enthusiastically. He ordered the daily special a waitress approached him. "When can I start training?" "Maybe a little later" Doc said. "Just keep it slow for now." "Oh come on, Doc!" Lightning exclaimed. The waitress brought his food out to him "I haven't gone over thirty miles an hour in months! I need to train!" Lightning said around a mouth full of food "Later, Rookie, and don't talk with your fucking mouth full, you'll choke" Doc said. Once Lightning had finished eating Doc said, "Now go find your girlfriend. She's been very lonely." "Okay," Lightning said eagerly. He revved his engine and sped down the street to the Cozy Cone's office. On his way, Lightning noticed the six new cozy cones, three of them were double occupancy. "Hey," Lightning said happily, cruising into the office. "Hey!" Sally exclaimed. She quickly drove around her desk and threw herself upon Lightning. "Wow" Lightning laughed, giving Sally a huge kiss. "I take it you missed me!" "Mhmmm," Sally cooed happily. "You have no idea." Lightning and Sally's hug seemed to last forever. Finally, the cars broke apart. "C'mon," Lightning said. "The new cones look great. Let's go for a drive." "Are you up to it?" Sally asked. "Am I up to it?" Lightning scoffed playfully. "Is that the type of question you ask Lightning McQueen?" "I guess not," Sally said, laughing. "Well come on then," Lightning said.

Together, Lightning and Sally made their way down Radiator Spring's main road. They were turning onto Route Sixty-Six when Doc stopped them. "Where are you two off to?" he asked. "Just a drive," Lightning said. "Not if you want to train this afternoon," Doc said sternly. "You're still not one hundred percent yet." "I know, I know," Lightning said. He turned to Sally. "I'm sorry, Sally," he said. "No problem," Sally said. "I know you need to start your training." "Thanks," said Lightning, grinning widely. "Now," Doc said, butting in. "We need to have a meeting on the trial too." "Oh yeah," Lightning said. "We do" "Well which do you want to do first?" Sally asked. "The meeting or the training?" "The meeting," Doc said. When he saw Lightning's annoyed look, he said "Sorry, Kid. We'll start your training in the morning if you're going to be driving all the way up to Wheel Well today, your not strong enough to do both." "He's right Light," Sally, said. "You don't need to re-injure yourself before you can start training again." "I guess," Lightning said begrudgingly. "If you say so…" "Good," Doc said. "Now I'll meet you two up there in thirty minutes. Doc headed back to his office to get his paperwork. "Now let's go, race me to the Wheel Well Mr. Good-looking," she called out, taking her head-start as usual. "No going over eighty," Sally said. "A hundred," Lightning countered. "Come on, Sally," "I haven't gone over thirty in months!" "Exactly," Sally said. "You need to work up slowly." "Ninety?" Lightning asked hopefully. "Maybe," Sally said. She grinned over to Lightning and shot away, down the stretch of road that lead to Wheel Well. "No you don't!" Lightning exclaimed. He revved his engine and tore after Sally. The wind raced Lightning as gained ground on Sally, going well over ninety. Sally laughed when she saw Lightning pull up beside her. "You still have it!" she exclaimed. "Well I could have told you that much!" Lightning said, shifting gears and passing Sally. Five minutes later, Lightning arrived at Wheel Well. Sally was there several minutes later. The last couple of miles for Lightning had been torture. His endurance had suffered greatly from his months of being stationary. "You went way over ninety," Sally said, scolding Lightning. "Did you actually think I was going to go less than one hundred?" Lightning asked. "No," Sally admitted. "But you have to promise me something. "You won't be stupid. Take your time, Lightning." "I will, Lightning said, still trying to catch his breath. "But you have to admit that was pretty awesome!" "It was," Sally said reluctantly. "Did it feel good?" "You have no idea," Lightning sighed. "It was amazing, Sally."

Together, Lightning and Sally drove into Wheel Well. They drove down the long hallway to the conference room. They were making out when Doc drove into the conference room. "Hey," Doc said when he saw what they were doing "You two need to cut that out, Lightning is not heeled enough for you to be doing that" "But, Doc" Lightning whined "We were just making out, we wasn't going all the way" "Sure… Kid" Doc said "As sore as you are, I doubt that you could get hard" Lightning had to admit Doc was right, his male parts was throbbing, but not from sexual excitement. "Look I know it's frustrating not to have sex when you want it, but you have to have wait a while longer." "I understand Doc, but look at her" Lightning said pointing at Sally "She is the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen, how do you not want to make love to her" Doc cleared his throat, and said "She's too young for my tastes" Sally looked at Doc, even at his older age, he still was still quite attractive. She was going to have some fun at Doc's expense "Your not to old for me" Sally playfully said, "I prefer experience over youth any time, and Sophia said you definitely know how to use what was given you" The look of shock on Doc's face was priceless, Sally and Lightning laughed until their sides were sore. "Stop it both of you." Doc decided to change the subject, he turned to Lightning "You made it here fast." "Eh," Lightning said, shrugging comfortably. "No going over seventy, and no sex" Doc said sternly. "Your axles are weak, if they snap, you'll be sidelined for another three fucking months." "Okay," Lightning said, not making eye contact. "But how will I train?" "There are other ways to train," Doc said. "But right now we need to go over what you're going to tell the disciplinary committee" Sally began with organizing and planning the case filed against Chick. She honed her lawyer skills and laid out a flawless lawsuit. "Sally, I don't know anything about legal stuff! I might have the looks in this relationship but you've got the brains!" he complained daringly. Hearing his last sentence Sally shot him a 'you-better-finish-that-sentence' look. "OK, OK! You've brains _and_ the beauty!" he said teasingly. "Won't they get enough information from the black box?" "Probably," Doc said. "But they'll need you make a statement of what happened." "I don't really remember anything between right before Chick slams me into the wall and waking up at the hospital." Lightning said "Then say that," Sally said. "You'll seem like the hero and the committee will believe you." "She's right, Kid," Doc said. "I'm a witness. I also have the intercom tape of me talking to Lightning right before Chick slammed into him." "But wait there is one thing that may hurt us more than help us. Lightning was being hot-hooded and that caused him to try that risky move." "True," Doc said "But Chick could have just blocked him. He didn't have to slam into him. In addition, Chick would have heard Lightning telling me he didn't listen to my advice anymore. He would have known Lightning was there." "Good point," Sally said. "Is Chick and his lawyer going to be there?" Lightning asked. "He has to be," Doc said. "If he's proven guilty, he'll be sentenced right there." "Okay" Lightning said. "The Racing Sports Network is also providing us with a video and multiple camera angles of the wreck," Doc said. "Then we have this thing in the bag," Lightning said. "Not necessarily," Doc said. "Chick has equal rights to defend himself."

"We have all the of evidence!" "Who knows," Sally said darkly. "This is Chick we're talking about, and we all know how he is a convincing talker and normally can talk his way out of any trouble he's in. Not to mention, the slimy attorney he's hired" "She has a good point," Doc said. "But I'll give you this: it's going to be hard to counter our evidence. He doesn't know what kind of evidence we are using." "No, and we don't have to disclose our evidence before the trial" Sally said "Good," Lightning said. He had the competitive edge in his voice that he had not used in months. Doc and Sally smiled at him slightly when they heard it. "I hope he likes surprises." Sally said. "Do you think he'll guess we're using Lightning's black box for our primary sorse of evidence?" "I doubt it, even with all my years of racing experience, I didn't think of it" Doc said. "A judicial officer of the disciplinary committee is coming here in an hour." "The what…" Lighting asked "Is coming here in a hour" Sally sighed, Lightning can be so dense sometimes. "The judge that is assigned to our hearing, is coming to look over the evidence and make sure it is truthful and legal" Sally said. "Oh… I knew that" Lightning said. "I was just checking if you did. "Uh… I'm a attorney remember" Sally said. Lightning just smiled one of his dorky smiles at her. "Do we need to stay here until they get here?" Sally said. "You two don't," Doc said. "Since I'm the one filing the complaint, I have to stay and sign the papers and do whatever else he or she wants me to do saying I haven't tampered with the evidence. " Hopefully I can set a date within the next week" "You're free to go," Doc said. "And don't even think about going to Willy's Butte!" Doc called. "Okay, Doc," Lightning sighed. "No going over seventy!" "Got it, Doc," Lightning said, driving down the hall.

Once Lightning was outside, he grinned over to Sally and shot down the road, not just going over seventy, but way over one hundred. Lightning heard Sally call a retort, but he ignored her. He was wanting to race. Lightning sped through the tight turns going down the steep slope that lead to the flat stretch of land. On his last turn, Lightning floored his engine and thrust his axles to the right, only to receive a intense spasm of pain, to the point that he saw stars before his eyes. Lightning winced and immediately slowed down to around forty. Sally quickly caught up with Lightning. "What in the hell is your problem?" she raged "Are you trying to get hurt again?" "Sorry," Lightning said, looking down at the pavement and not making eye contact with her. "It's not me you need to be sorry with," Sally said angrily. "It's yourself and Doc! You are like a son to him, and he's worked his bumper off on you in the past few months and you go and blow him off the first fucking chance you get!" "Sally" Lightning said. "I don't want to talk to you right now," Sally said curtly. She shifted gears and tore off into the town. Lightning sighed and drove slowly back to Radiator Springs. 'Wow, Sally's really, really mad at me' Lightning thought to himself. That's got the first time that he's heard her drop the f-bomb, outside of making love. Once he reached the town, he went to see Mater. He was dragging tires across the ground, practicing his towing. "Hey, Mater," Lightning said glumly. "Hey, Bud!" Mater said. "I was wonderin' when you was gonna wake up!" "I'm awake," Lightning said. "I wish I wasn't though." "Why?" Mater asked. "I was doing something stupid and now Sally is mad at me," Lightning said. "I sure am sorry, Bud," Mater said. "Maybe we can go tractor tippin' and it'll cheer ya up!" "I can't, Mater," Lightning said. "I'm sorry, but I'm trying to stay under seventy miles per hour and I don't think that'll outrun Frank." "Aw, that's okay, Bud," Mater said. "I just hope you get ta feeling better!" "Thanks, Mater," Lightning said. "I've got to go find Sally." "I just saw her!" Mater said. "She didn't say nuthin though. She just went and sped down the road." "Thanks, Mater," Lightning said. "Bye, Bud," Mater said.

Lightning drove distractedly down the street and into the Cozy Cone's office, where he found Sally sitting behind her desk still fuming. "I'm really sorry, Sally" Lightning said driving in, not making eye contact. "I was really stupid to do that." "Yeah, you were," Sally said, driving around her desk to face Lightning. "You hate me now, don't you?" Lightning asked. "Of course not," Sally said. "I love you, it would be easier if I hated you." Lightning smiled weakly. "But," Sally said she grabed under his bumper and made him look at her. "If you don't shape up and listen to your doctor, it could change." "I've learned my lesson, believe me," Lightning said. "You being mad at me nearly killed me." Sally smiled. "Do this for you, not me," she said. "Okay," Lightning said. He rolled forward and hugged his girlfriend. "I don't like fighting with you. I always lose." Sally laughed. "You have to remember I'm an attorney." "I won't forget it," Lightning said.


	13. Training and Release--EXPLICIT WARNING--

I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

*****************EXPLICIT WARNING************ **

***************EXPLICIT WARNING************

***************EXPLICIT WARNING************

Chapter 13.-Training and Release-

"How are the new Cozy Cones working out?" "Great," Sally said. "When your mom is here she stays in one of them. Did she tell you when she would be back?" Lightning asked. "No, all said that she was delayed in Revelry Hills," Sally replied. "She'll be back soon." "Doc told me the same thing," Lightning said. "I wonder why she got held up." "Something about a car named Dodger or something" Sally said. Lightning sighed "Dodger is my brother," Lightning said. "He's always in trouble for something or another. There's no telling with him, he's got a rap sheet longer than my trailer" "Oh," Sally said. "Is your brother older or younger?" "Older," Lightning replied. "By five years" Sally nodded. "You're twenty, right?" "Twenty-one," Lightning corrected her. "He's twenty-six. Dodger has issues though…" "Like what?" Sally asked curiously "If you don't mind me asking" she added quickly. "Anger management mainly" Lightning said. "He hangings out with the wrong crowd too. I know that he has a least 5 kids with 4 different woman and he refuses to support any of them." "That's too bad" Sally said. "Yeah," Lightning agreed. "He used to beat me up pretty bad, so I spent most of my childhood running from him. That's probably why I'm so fast." Sally laughed. "Where is he now?" "I don't know exactly," Lightning said thoughtfully. "The fact that Mom is delayed because of him makes me think jail, but who knows." "Oh," Sally said.

Just then, Doc rolled through the doorway. "You're back early," Lightning commented. "The judicial officer showed up early," Doc said. "I'm not complaining though." "Where is the hearing being held?" Sally asked. "In our courthouse" Doc said. "I told the judge that Lightning couldn't drive very far, and Mack and Abby are taking a well-deserved extended vacation." Sally nodded. "And when is it?" she asked. "In two days" Doc said. "Anyway, I've got to get going. Sheriff has an appointment with me in an hour. We are working out security issues for the trial" "Bye, Doc," Lightning and Sally said in unison. "Bye, Kids," Doc said. He headed out of the doorway. "Oh, Rookie," he added, turning back around. "What?" Lightning asked. "Willy's Butte, six in the morning" Doc said "Don't be late." "Got it" Lightning said, grinning widely. Once Doc pulled away, Lightning turned to Sally. The media had gotten wind the trial and for the first time in a long time the cone was fully booked. Lightning even offered his cone for Sally to use. "Are you coming with me clean out my cone, you'll need it tomorrow." Lightning said "Sure, you're not that messy, it shouldn't take that long" Sally responded. "Not to hear my mom talk" Lightning playfully said "She used to tell me that I've got the messiest room on the planet." Sally laughed "Some the maids tell me the same thing." Sally laughed "That your cone is the messiest one of them all. Come on, 'dirty boy' lets go." Sally playfully drove to Lightning's cone. It wasn't bad, more cluttered than anything else. They put some of his personal items into a storage shed, and his painkillers and other medicines in to a bag and took and took it to her apartment. Lightning was staying with Sally until the trial was over. Sally promised that he could have his cone back when the media left. When they were done, Lightning said "It's getting late and I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning "Night" Sally said "Light" "Night, Sally" Lightning said. He kissed her, headed to the bedroom, and fell asleep within minutes.

"Rookie?" Lightning opened his eyes. He saw Doc standing by the bedside. He knew that Doc had a key to Sally's apartment and he had let himself in. "Come on, we'll talk outside, I don't want to wake Sally" he said. Lightning rolled forward and groaned. His axles were incredibly stiff from acting stupid and speeding the day before. "You stiff, Kid?" Doc asked once they were outside. "Yeah," Lightning said groggily. "What time is it?" "Five-thirty" Doc said. "Why did you get me up this early?" Lightning said "I thought you said training was at six?" "I did," Doc said. "But you need to get a checkup really quick, and then we need to discuss your new racing strategy" "What's wrong with the old one?" "I'll get to that," Doc said "Now come on." Lightning accelerated to catch up with Doc, who was already moving away. A spasm of pain shot through his axle. Lightning groaned and winced. "What's wrong?" Doc asked, turning around. "Nothing," Lightning replied quickly. He continued on, but another spasm of pain shot through his right front axle. "Is it your axle?" Doc asked. "Yeah," Lightning said. "I think it's because I drove around a lot yesterday." "Probably," Doc said "I want to check it out anyway." "Okay," Lightning agreed. He gingerly followed Doc to the hospital, wincing whenever a spasm of pain shot through his axle.

"It looks okay," Doc said ten minutes later. "I have some new stuff that'll support it while it heals." "I'll do what ever it takes to get me back to the track" Lightning said, almost eagerly. Doc got a container from the shelf and drove back under the examining table to apply it. When the substance touched Lightning's axle, it seemed to freeze it, Lightning shuddered. Doc laughed "Cold?" he asked "Yeah," Lightning replied. "It should take a few minutes for the support to dry. It will be soft and flexible, but supporting" Doc said. "It should last a week before I have to apply some more." "So what's my new training schedule?" "Well," Doc said. "You have a much powerful engine, so once you're back into top form we'll increase the horsepower" "Good," Lightning said. "But the thing is you have to take it easy on yourself. I know you're hot-hooded. This is going to take time. I almost didn't get you the top of the line motor because of your mentality, but I decided to trust you. Do you promise to keep a cool hood?" Doc asked, surveying Lightning with a shrewd look. "Doc, I'll listen to your orders, believe me" Lightning said. He thought uncomfortably about his fight with Sally the day before. "Good," Doc said. "Just remember, it's not me you're hurting if and when you act stupid, It's you." Lightning wondered if Sally had talked to Doc last night. She had said those exact words yesterday. "I promise" Lightning said. "But what will I do at first when I can't go over seventy?" "Today and for the next month we're working on your endurance," Doc replied. "You're going to go around Willy's Butte as many times as you can at seventy and we'll increase the speed gradually." "I'll be there all day!" Lightning exclaimed "You'll be surprised, Kiddo," Doc said. "These first few days are going to be really rough."

Fifteen minutes later, Lightning and Doc arrived at Willy's Butte. "Stretch out first," Doc said. Lightning stretched all of his axles, saving his front right one for last. He stretched it gingerly, exhaling loudly when it hurt. "That's good," Doc said. "We'll get that axle to be more flexible with time. Now, go ahead and take the track once at fifty for your warm up. You won't need to power slide the flat turn today. "You're not going fast enough." Lightning went out on the track and went around it once at fifty. "Good," Doc called "Now take it up to seventy." Lightning nodded and accelerated. Thirty laps later, Lightning had to stop. His axles were burning, his hood was aching profusely, and he could not breathe. "You okay, Rookie," Doc asked, looking mildly alarmed. "I…can't…breathe," Lightning said, struggling to get the words out. "You pushed yourself too hard," Doc said. "Come on; let's take a slow lap around the track." Lightning nodded and drove slowly around the track with Doc. "Hopefully, you'll gain endurance quickly," Doc said. "My bet is you'll be up to seventy laps in five or six days." Lightning gave Doc a look that said he did not believe him. "Once you start gaining your stamina you'll get a lot faster," Doc said. "I…hope so," Lightning said, still taking deep breaths. Doc smiled encouragingly at Lightning. "You'll get there, Kiddo. You'll get there." "Thanks…Doc," Lightning said.

An hour later, Lightning drove to Sally's apartment. He found her still asleep. Exhausted himself, Lightning crawled on to the bed next to Sally and immediately fell asleep. Sally slowly woke up and saw that it was 715 in the morning. "Lightning!" Sally shouted and he jumped awake. "You were supposed to be at Willy's Butte at six!" Sally exclaimed "Been there, done that" Lightning said groggily. "Doc actually took it upon himself to wake me up at five-thirty this morning." "Ouch," Sally said "How'd it go?" "Not good" Lightning said glumly. "I've never been so weak, Sally. I had to stop at thirty laps, and that was just at seventy." "You'll get it back," Sally said. She leaned against Lightning comfortingly. "I don't know," Lightning said. "I nearly had an engine-attack out there." "That doesn't sound good" Sally asked, obviously concerned. "It didn't feel good either," Lightning said. "How was your axle?" Sally asked "Pretty bad," Lightning said lowly. "As bad as when you first woke up?" Sally asked "About the same," Lightning admitted. "I thought getting back into training would be great, now I'm not that sure." "You can do this, Light," Sally said. "I know you can. And I'll be with you every step of the way." She genially kissed him and went to start breakfast. Lightning followed Sally into the kitchen. He looked at Sally, lost in a state of awe. The sunlight reflected off her body as naturally as the clouds moseyed along through the light, blue sky. He found himself wondering how she managed to be this stunning without even trying. Sally exhaled in a relaxed and dreamy manner.

She peered over at Lightning's goggle-eyed expression and bit her lip with flattered embarrassment. He gave an apologetic but dorky grin, "S-sorry" he stuttered. Sally batted her eyes playfully at him "I take it you like what you see." "Yeah" he said parking at the kitchen table. "Here this should help" Sally said, taking off her bra. A female's 'underwear' is normally a somewhat thick piece of material normally cotton, but can be any kind of cloth. It separated the hard outer part of a bra and virginal cap from woman's sensitive tissues. Lightning ogled her exposed breasts; they were small, but well formed. Every now and then Sally would shake her body, causing them to jiggle. Lightning groaned with desire. "Do you want pancakes or waffles this morning?" She asked. "Neither, I want you" Lightning said seething with sexual tension. "The only thing holding me back is that I'm very sore, and I don't think my axle would permit me to make love." "I know it hard, but once you're healed, we can do that" Sally said driving past him to the pantry. She got the pancake mix out. She drove past Lightning, stroking his rear bumper with one tire. Lightning groaned again. Sally reached under him and she skillfully removed his codpiece and laid it on the counter. "There that should ease the discomfort" Sally said. She slipped a tire under Lightning and roughly felt him up. Lightning could not hold back a moan as she did so. "Sally, I can't…" "You can't but I can." Sally said as she noticed Lightning's growing erection.

Sally turned off the stove and drove back to Lightning and gently nosed under him. Lightning's erection twitched at the stimulation, He groaned a bit "You like playing with it don't you?" Sally said nothing but she started nibbling and licking at the sensitive head, then sliding the shaft in and out of her mouth, sucking lightly all the while. Lightning moaned as Sally's mouth explored every inch of his erection. She stepped up the stimulation bit by bit until she was pumping him in a regular rhythm, with Lightning thrusting gently into her mouth "Ooh yes, that's it!" Lightning said, relived that he has getting some relief. Lightning's entire frame arched with a strained hiss, she took more and more of him into her mouth. Sally began to speed up the sucking with force, hungrily licking and sucking him. Lightning was driven to the point of no return. Sally sensed this and right before Lightning had his climax; took her mouth off him and replaced it with her tire. She backed out from under him and pumped his erection vigorously. Lightning gasped suddenly as his entire body stiffened in orgasm. Sally watched with rapt enjoyment as Lightning experienced his release, loving his expression of intense pleasure, something that she'd never get tired of seeing. "There, I hope that relives some tension." She said "Are you ready for breakfast now?" All Lightning could do was shake his hood yes. "Well, I guess Doc was wrong" Sally said "You could get hard." "Yes, but now 'it' really, really hurts" Lightning groaned, as his penis throbbed intensely. "Go park in the living room, I'll get some ice. He parked himself on the couch. Sally went to the freezer and got a bag of ice and wrapped it in a towel. "Here put this on it, the ice should help with the pain" Sally said "I'm going back to the kitchen and start breakfast." Lightning took the bag of ice and gently set it on his penis. The coldness was a shock, but after a few minutes most of his pain was starting to go away. By the time Sally had breakfast ready, all of Lightning's pain had gone away and he joined her in the kitchen. "Come on Light" Sally said, we have a busy day ahead of us.


	14. A Busy Day

I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Rated M for language and sex.

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Chapter 14.-A Busy Day-

Lightning and Sally headed up to the office, the town was already buzzing with activity. Sheriff Dunkin was there to greet them. Beside him was a middle aged female deputy named Scarlett. Scarlett was more than a deputy, she was Dunkin's daughter. "Good morning Sheriff Dunkin, Scarlett" Lightning said. "Good morning" they said in unison. "Want brings you to the Cozy Cone this morning" Sally asked. "I'm assigning Deputy Scarlet as your security officer until the trial is over." Sheriff said "I need to get back to the office, the state police officers will be here soon. I have to get the assignments" with that Sheriff turned around and left the office. "Why are the state police coming here?" Lightning asked Scarlett. "With all the media attention, and on lookers, Sheriff has asked the state police for help during the trial." Scarlett said "My assignment is to be your security" "Oh, with everything going on, I did not even think of security" Lightning said. "I didn't think that it would be a big deal." Scarlett smiled broadly "That's why dad is still the Sheriff" She said. "He thinks of things that might harm the town" "What are your duties Scarlett?" Sally asked "Mostly keeping people and reporters from asking you and Lightning to many questions before and during the trial." Scarlett said "And if the occasion arises, from physical harm."

"I don't think that Chick would stoop so low as to try to harm us" Sally said "He's a dirty racer, but I don't think that he has the balls to try to hurt us. "No, I don't think so either" Scarlett said "But there are some crazy cars in the world that might try something during the trial" Just the at least twenty media vans, and long with a whole herd of reporters pulled into town. Sally saw Sheriff assign a group of state police cars to cordon off the Cozy Cone. The only cars allowed on to the property were the ones that were staying here. "Are you going to need a place to stay" Sally asked "I have a sleeper sofa, if you need a place to rest for the night" "Thanks Sally, but that won't be necessary" Scarlett said. "Sheriff has asked Doc for a midnight to 5 a.m. curfew during the trial." Doc is the local justice of the peace. He has signed the order, making the curfew legal. Nobody, other emeracny vehicles will be allowed on the streets after midnight. I know you have a lot to do today, I promise that I'll stay out of your way as much as possible." The townsfolk were busy with all the influx of media and people wanting to see the trial. Lightning helped at the cone getting all the cars settled in their assigned cones.

By lunch Doc could see that Lightning was getting very tired. "Sally, Scarlett, and Lightning were eating lunch at Flo's, which was packed with cars ordering lunch. Doc came up to them "How are you holding out Rookie?" Doc asked "You look exhausted." "I am, and my axle is killing me" Lightning said. "All right Kid" Doc said "I want you to go to my office at the hospital and take a nap. The hospital's security cars will keep the reporters away, that way Scarlett can stay with Sally" "You know, Doc" Lightning said "That's not a bad idea." Scarlett escorted Sally, Doc and Lightning over to his office. Lightning drove on the lift and Sally tossed a quilt over him. "How long do you want to nap" Sally asked Lightning. "Just a few hours" He said, I know that there is a lot to do before tomorrow and I want to do my share." Lightning turned to Doc "You're not seeing any patients today are you?" "Yes, a few but not until later this afternoon. Doc said "But don't worry about that, I'll use Michael's office, he and Zoë are away on vacation and won't be back until next week." "Lucky them, I wish I could miss all this madness" Lightning yawned. "I'm so tired" he said. "Do you have your painkillers with you" Doc asked "No, there in my bag, which is in Sally's bedroom" Lightning groaned. He had forgotten to take them this morning. "That's alright Rookie" Doc said. "I'll get Jackie to give you an injection, it will work quickly and last longer than what you have already. "I'll be back later Light" Sally said as she, Scarlett and Doc left his office. There were two of the hospital's security officers standing guard at the door. A few minutes later Lightning was woken up by a nock, it was Nurse Jackie. "Can I come in Lightning" She asked. "Yes" Lightning said sleepily. "I have the painkiller that Doc ordered for you." Jackie said "Are you ready for it?" "Defiantly" Lightning said. She moved to Lightning's rear and injected the medication. "You should feel better soon" Jackie said "It's a fast acting, long lasting painkiller" "Thanks, Jackie" Lightning said. "Anytime Kid" Jackie said as tucked him in and left the office.

"Stickers" Sally said "Wake up. It's time to go home." Lightning opened his eyes and saw Sally and Scarlett standing there, and they both looked exhausted. "We're tired" Sally said "It has been a long exhausting afternoon" "What time is it" Lightning asked. "It's 730 in the evening" Sally said. "Sally, I thought that you were going to get me up in a few hours" "I was but time got away from me" Sally said "Also Doc recommend that I let you sleep. How to you feel?" "Over all not bad" Lightning said "Just very stiff." Lightning folded up the quit and laid it on the lift. "Do you want to order something from Flo's for dinner, we can get it to go" Sally said. "We can eat it in my apartment" "Sure that sounds great" Lightning said. Sally called Flo and placed their order. The very moment that they left the hospital, reporters were shouting questions at them. Lightning looked around, there had to be 100 or more of them. "This is why I suggested we get our food to go" Sally said. Flo saw them coming and had their order ready for them. "Thanks Flo, you're the best" Lightning said as she handed him the food. "Anytime Sugar" She said. Sally, Scarlett, and Lightning headed back to the apartment. They sat down at the kitchen table and had a nice quiet dinner together. "Thank you Lightning that was delicious" Scarlett said after she had finished her food. "Are you planning to go out again tonight?" "No" Sally said "I think that we are going to going to stay in and watch a movie or something." "Then I'm going to call it a night" Scarlett said "I'll see tomorrow morning. What time are you training in the morning?" "Five-thirty" Lightning said "Goodnight Scarlett". "Goodnight, Sally, Lightning" Scarlett said as she left the apartment.

Sally pored them a drink, and the went to the bedroom to relax and watch a movie. Sally took off her bra and virginal cap off and Lightning took off his codpiece and they settled down on the bed. "I love you, Light" Sally said "With all my heart." "And I lov…" Lightning's phone began ringing. He checked the ID; it was Doc. "Hi Doc" Lightning said "How are you holding up, Kid" was Doc's response. "I'm sore and tired" Lightning said "But over all, good." "Hi Light" came Sophia voice over the phone "I'm doing my part, I'm keeping Doc relaxed." Sally laughed when Lightning made a disgusted face "Well don't screw him to hard." Lightning said "I'll need him tomorrow." "Very fuckn' funny" Doc said "I'm just checking, do you need anything?" "No" said Lightning "I have my pain killers." "I'll see you in the morning then, Bye, Kid" "Night Doc" Lightning said and hung up. Sally caressed Lightning's penis, he winced and pulled away. "Sally" Lightning said "I'm still sore from this morning" "That's ok, Light I know that your sore." Sally said "But these aren't" She shook her boobs at him; Lightning laughed and kissed her breast that was closest to him. Sally snuggled down next to lightning. He lovely fondled her as Sally turned the TV on and flipped thought the channels looking for a movie. She came to a dead stop when she saw Chick and Justin giving a TV interview. "Yeah, Lightning has no proof, he's doing this all as a media stunt" Chick said to the camera "Everyone knows tha…" "Turn that crap off" Lightning said angrily "Fucking ass hole. Talk about a media stunt, he's the one that is going on every channel and talking about himself" Lightning's phone rang again Lightning checked the ID "Oh, fuck no!" Lightning said "I'm not answering that!" "Who is it?" Sally asked "Harv, he'll want me to do the same thing, and go on a media circuit. I'm not talking to anyone until the trial is over." Lightning said and turned off his phone for the night. "If anyone needs to get a hold of us, they can call your phone." "That's fine by me" Sally said as she got off the bed and went to bookcase and pulled out a movie. She turned on the VCR and put the movie in and crawled back in bed with Lightning. He fell asleep shortly after the movie started. Once the movie was over, Sally shut everything off and fell asleep herself.

"Come on, Rookie," Doc said quietly the next morning at five-thirty. Lightning groaned. He rolled out of bed. "Sally wanted to come to my training session this morning," Lightning said He gently shook Sally awake. "Do you still want to come to my training session?" Lightning asked. "Of course," Sally said grogginess in her voice. "It's nothing to watch," Lightning said. "Yes it is" Sally said. "If you are sure" Lightning said, stifling a yawn. "But we need to be well rested for court so we can kick Chick's butt." "I will be" Sally said, chuckling. "I see I was not the only one that got laid last night." Doc said as he noticed that they were both naked. "I'm sorry to report." Lightning said "You and Sophia were the only ones to get laid last night; I'm still too sore to do that." "But we played around last night "Sally said." "Which I totally enjoyed" "Sally did you have to tell him that" Lightning complained. Doc laughed "Come on you two get dressed, Scarlett is waiting for us in the living room. Once dressed they headed to the practice track. Sheriff Dunkin enforced the curfew and the town was quiet for now.

An hour and half later, Lightning was going around Willy's Butte at seventy miles per hour. He made it around fifty-nine times. "Good job, Kiddo!" Doc said obviously satisfied. "Thanks," Lightning said, exhausted and panting. He was in a fair amount of pain, but he tried to hide it. "What hurts, Kid?" Doc asked, glancing over at Lightning. "Nothing," Lightning lied. He hit a small bump and yelped. "Yeah, you look like your perfectly fine," Doc said sarcastically. Lightning sighed "The usual, my axle is the worst. It's a lot better than yesterday though." Doc nodded "You made good progress today. I think you need to go get some rest before court starts." "I would have to agree" Lightning said. "I'm exhausted." "Go ahead," Doc said. He glanced at Sally. "I'll wake you two up in a couple hours so we can go through last minute details." "That sounds great" Sally said, following Lightning. Together they drove back to the Cozy Cone. When they got there, Lightning drove to the bedroom and fell asleep, only to be awoken by Doc and Sally a couple hours later.

Lightning, Doc, Sally, and Scarlett drove silently to Doc's office. Reporters shouting questions the entire time they were on the street. "Chick and Justin going to be here soon," Doc said once they were settled in his office. They are staying in the town over, since there was no place for them to stay in Radiator Springs, and quite frankly nobody wanted them here either. "We need to go over what's going to happen one last time." "Okay," Lightning said, groaning slightly as his axle shot a spasm of pain that ripped through his entire underside. Both Doc and Sally gave Lightning a concerned look. "I'm fine, I just hurt. Can we ask the judge to send Chick to jail for what he's done?" Lightning asked, shifting his weight uncomfortably. "No, this is a civil hearing, and all we can ask for Chick to be suspended and fined" Doc said. "Do you remember anything else from the wreck you that you didn't before?" "No," Lightning said after thinking for a moment. I can vaguely remember Chick saying something before he hit me, but it could be my subconscious after hearing the box." "That's good" Doc said. "Just say what you can remember." He then turned to Sally "I'll leave it to you to keep Chick off the track." "Don't worry," Sally, said a competitive edge in her voice. "I can do this. Who's the judge?" "Carlton Drake," Doc said. "He's a tough but fair judge, he'll hear us out, and won't put up with Chick and any of his crap" "Good," Sally said.


	15. Court

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY**

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

ONE THING I FORGOT TO DISCLOSE-

SHERIFF DUNKIN IS "SHERIFF" FROM THE MOVIE-I THINK IT'S FUNNY TO HAVE A POLICE OFFICER NAMED DUNKIN-YOU KNOW 'DUNKIN DOUGHNUTS' If you don't know what Duncan doughnut is, it's doughnut and coffee shop. I think that you have them in the US

Chapter 15.-Court-

Two hours later: five police cars, an assortment of sheriff and state officers came and escorted the group to the courthouse. The whole town was packed with cars, and multiple helicopters circled over-hood. There were hundreds of reporters and media vans surrounding the courthouse, but Sheriff Dunkin and his team of officers did a good job keeping them at bay. There was as equal amount of fans, around the court house, some holding signs of support for Lightning. Sally, Scarlett, Doc, and Lightning were gathered just outside of the courtroom, waiting for permission for them to enter. "I'm really sorry Sally; I didn't know that this trial was going to blow up into a media circus." "I did, Kid, did you really think this trial was going to happen with out being noticed?" Doc said "You and Chick are two of the biggest racing stars in the world." "I know that Doc… I …guess... I knew that there was going to be reporters and camera crews." Lightning said "But not this many and this crazy. They have taken over the whole town, along with the two nearest towns as well." "Light, relax" Sally said "It's all right; this is not my first big trial. In fact compared to most of them, it's pretty small." Just then, the bailiff emerged from the courtroom, "Ms. Sally Carrera?" "You and your party may enter now" he said. Sally nodded politely and the four cars were ushered into the court.

Before the trial got started, Sally looked down at her desk and began sorting her paperwork, not noticing that a jet black corvette with neon blue and green accents had driven up to her. "Is that really you, Sally?" A familiar voice asked. There in front of her was the last car that she ever wanted to see again, Justin Sunspur. What Sally didn't tell Lightning or Doc that she knew Justin very well; he had been her first love. They went to the same high school, and after they graduated, they even went to the same law school. Sally thought he was charming and eventually fell in love with him. During collage she continued to grow and mature as a woman. Justin, however seemed to being going in the opposite way, he seemed to get more immature as he got older. Once they graduated from collage, they planned to get married. As time went on Justin got more arrogant and self-absorbed, and it didn't help when he got a job with a high powered law firm. While she never could catch him, Sally was sure he was cheating on her with other women. After living with him for a few years, Sally finally had enough. She packed her bags while he was a work one day and she just started driving, not caring where she was headed. She broke down in Radiator Springs. Sally quickly fell in love with the small town and it's cars and decided to make it her new home.

Sally slowly let her eyes wander over his body while he did the same to her. It had been years since she seen him, but besides his paint job, nothing had changed. Justin's flashy paint job attracted your eyes while his powerful body commanded your attention. Even after all this time Sally had to admit he had the looks going for him. She refused to answer him. She had left him, but he was still wanted her it seemed. "I see that your beauty grows everyday" Justin said, he had silver tongue, and he knew how to use it. That is why he was such a good attorney. She had come to prefer Lightning's romantic lines. The ones she knew he spent days planning and perfecting, only to mess it up when the moment came. It was more meaningful to her. "Are you seeing a handsome car?" he finally asked pointedly. "The love of my life," she said calmly, thinking that he was talking about Lightning. "Oh Sally baby! Of course you are, I'm parked right in front of you! Don't flatter me!" Justin winked. This type of thing used to delight her, now it just made her furious. "Shut the fuck up!" Justin raised his windshield, "I'm sorry, does it bother you to talk about Lightning. Are things difficult between you two? What's a mater Sweetheart, can't the little racer boy satisfy you like I could. Don't you remember, I took your virginity." "Nothing is wrong, and it's _none_ of your business!" she exclaimed.

Sally narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice "Lightning is a better lover than you ever was. I know why you prefer virgins, if they have something to compare you to, they'll find out you're a terrible horrible lover." Sally said sickeningly sweet. Justin was now fuming, how a woman dare tell him off. "We need to talk" He said. "No, we don't need to talk. I think you just want to talk about yourself, and the way your undressing me with your eyes, I don't think you don't want to talk either" Sally said. "Why did you leave me Sally? I'm the best thing you'll ever get, that racecar is so childish, he won't make you happy like the way I can" he said. "I'm not having this conversation with you now, or ever." "Sally, I don't want your love, just your body. Do you know how fabulous I'll look with a gorgeous Porsche like you at my side." Justin said "If you don't want kids then have your tubes tied. I can find a couple of women, get them pregnant and then you can stay home have a family. Then when I get home, you can cook me supper and then we can have sex all night long." Sally's vision blurred with anger. Sally was so offended that she opened her mouth for words that didn't come. The bailiff called the court to order. Justin headed to his side of the courtroom. Sally shut her eyes and gathered her thoughts, she needed to be calm and on her guard for anything that Justin might try. "All rise" the bailiff said. "The honorable Carlton Drake presiding" The judge entered the courtroom and took his place at his desk. "Bailiff please show the committee in" Judge Drake said.

After everyone was worn in to tell the truth, Sally drove onto the floor to address the court and offer her opening comments. "Objection" Justin said "Why are you objecting to the opening statement" Judge Drake said. "Mr. Sunspur this is highly disruptive" "I want to make a motion to dismiss the trial on the grounds that Lightning McQueen has no evidence that my client did anything to him" Justin said "He wrecked because of his own arrogance and being to aggressive on the track." "Mr. Sunspur this trial is just starting and I'm sure that the committee wants to hear what Lighting McQueen has to offer. So I'm overruling you. Ms. Carrera you may continue" "Your honor" She said. "I would like to call Mr. Lightning McQueen to the stand." "Very well," Judge Drake said. Lightning drove onto the witness stand. "Mr. McQueen" Sally said in a voice that was purely business, "You and Mr. Hicks have had a rivalry since you first started racing, correct?" "Yes, Ma'am" replied Lightning. "Objection" Justin called "There is no rivalry between my client and Mr. McQueen." "Your honor" Sally said "I was just getting to that" She said. "Overruled" Judge Drake said. "Why is this?" Sally asked "The King, Strip Weathers was retiring last season, and his sponsorship was up for grabs" Lightning said. "Chick knew he would be able to get the Piston Cup, and the sponsorship after the King retired. Then I came along and added some competition." Sally nodded. "Did Chick say anything to you before you wrecked?" "Objection" Justin called "What is it now Mr. Sunspur?" Judge Drake said, getting annoyed with the frequent interruptions. "It is irrelevant what was said on the track, and there is no evidence that my client said anything to Lightning McQueen." "Overruled" Judge Drake said. "The witness has not said anything. Stop wasting my and the committee's time Mr. Sunspur, let the witness speak" Sally repeated the question. "Yes" Lightning said. "He said something along the lines of: "Take this, McQueen, this fucking race is mine!" Sally nodded "No further questions," she said. "Mr. Sunspur do you have any questions for this witness?" During her entire case she knew Justin took her every word that came out of her mouth to be flirtatious and suggestive. Her cold, strictly-business exterior came off as 'playing hard to get'. He had been close to her once, when she was a different car…but not now. Being a lawyer and knowing Justin so well allowed Sally to see right through him. Sally bit her tongue in frustration. "None right now, your honor" Justin said. Lightning got off the witness stand.

Sally then turned to the committee sitting in judgment. "Ladies and gentlemen we have evidence that Mr. Hicks purposefully slammed into Mr. McQueen. Sally said "What you are about to hear is a recording from Lightning's black box, from the race in which Lightning was severely injured. As you know, after year 1996 all racecars had to have black boxes installed that recorded everything that was said between them and their crew chief. After year 2000, the black boxes were improved to where they still recorded internally, but they also recorded with a ten-foot radius externally. If Chick said anything, to Lightning, his black box would have picked it up. Play the evidence please, Doc." Doc nodded. He pressed the switch on the box. "Don't do it, Rookie!" Doc's voice rang out through the open court room. "I don't listen to your advice anymore" Lightning's voice said angrily. Lightning felt slightly self-conscious at his harsh words. He felt the weight of all the disciplinary committee member's eyes on him. Then, the box uttered the sound of a motor being floored, and Chick's voice came in. "No you don't, McQueen, fucking this race belongs to me," Doc shut the black box off just as the sound of the crash started. The crowd in the courtroom burst into noise as the different cars from the press and Radiator Springs discussed what they had just heard. "Order in the court!" Judge Drake called out in a powerful voice. "I'm asking the court to order Mr. Hicks to surrender his black box. Chick's black box would have picked anything that he said to his crew chief, and if he said anything to Lightning." Sally said "I'm sure that the committee would be very interested in what Chick's black box has to offer." Justin opened his mouth to object. "Before you object Mr. Sunspur." Judge Drake said "I'm going to over rule you. I order Mr. Chick Hicks into the custody of Sheriff Dunkin until his back box can be removed. This court is in recess until tomorrow morning." Judge Drake slammed his gavel on the bench. He and the committee immediately left the courtroom.

Sheriff and a few of his deputies approached Chick and Justin. "Mr. Hicks" Sheriff said "We are going to take you to the hospital to have your back box removed." "This is fucking stupid" Chick complained "Do I have to really surrender my black box?!" "Yes, the judge has ordered it" Justin calmly said. "I would request a meeting with the judge, but I doubt that he would change his mind. Let's just go and have it removed and I'll deal with it tomorrow." "What if I refuse to do it?" Chick asked. "Then I'll arrest you for disobeying a court order" Sheriff said. "Oh, McQueen would love that, wouldn't he!" Chick said "McQueen and that fucking attorney of his will have access to my black box, what if they tamper with it?" "They won't have access to it, Chick calm down" Justin said. "It will remain in the sheriff's possession until tomorrow morning." "Yeah, what ever, I don't believe you" Chick ranted. "The sheriff is friends with McQueen, how do I know that he wouldn't hand it over to them!" "Son, I'll admit that I'm friends with Lightning and Sally, but I have also taken an oath to uphold the law. I've been the sheriff here for over fifty years; my integrity has never been called into question." Sheriff said "The judge has ordered that I take you to the hospital and have your black box removed, then that's what I'll do. If Lightning was ordered to surrender his black box, then I would treat him the same way. Our friendship has nothing to do with it. Come on, I don't have all night" Sheriff lead the way to the hospital. Reporters and camera vans crowed around them, lucky it was a short drive. A blue BMW approached them. "Come with me" He said "I've been appointed to remove your box." After twenty minutes the doctor was done. Chick's transport arrived; Chick and Justin left the hospital and the town for the night.

After supper, Sally sat by herself at Flo's trying to enjoy a drink. There were enough police officers around town to protect Sally, allowing Scarlett to go with Lightning and Doc and do some light training before turning in for the night. "You can stay home have a family…" Sally said to herself. "I wouldn't be with you even if you were the last fucking male on the planet" She wanted so badly to tell someone about what happened before coming here. There were so many people she could confide in, like Flo, or Doc. Flo would give her advice, like an older sister. Doc was the wisest car she knew; she trusted her life with him; let alone her secrets. Lightning and Scarlett arrived at Flo's and asked "Sally are you all right? I know that there is something that your not telling me" He had a feeling that Sally and Justin knew each other, he witnessed the exchange before court and how she acted hostile around him "Everything's fine," Sally said and then she sighed. "Well, could I talk to you alone?" "Yeah sure, let's go." Lightning said "Do you want to go back to your office, or your apartment? We can talk there with out any one over hearing you. Sally paid Flo for the drink and they headed her apartment. "Thanks Scarlett, I think that we will be staying in for rest of the evening" "Ok, I'll see you in the morning" Scarlett said as she left the apartment. Sally shut the door behind her. "Did you get to listen to Chick's black box?" Lightning asked "What did it say?" "First of all Light, I didn't get to hear the black box, I don't have access to it before court. I don't know what's on it until I play it for the committee. I'm confident that Chick said what he said to you before the crash. Lightning, there's something else I want to tell you about. I've wanted to tell you for ages but now it's time…" She told him about everything about Justin. How he was her first love, how he took her virginity, how their life was like together, how he grew immature. Why she couldn't stand it any longer, why she packed up and left him. Lightning didn't say a thing until he heard the entire story. "Oh Sally, I can't believe you kept that from me" "I'm sorry" she began. "Sally, I don't care about what happed in your past. I know you as who you are now and that's all that matters.' Lightning said "I'm glad you told me, but that doesn't change a thing, I love you for who you are. Sally Carrera, I love you more than you'll ever know. I'm tired and ready for bed, are you" "Yeah, it's been a long and stressful day." Sally said "I'll race you to see who can fall asleep first." They headed to bedroom and snuggled in together. It was only a few minutes before they were both asleep-Sally won the 'fall asleep race'.

Day two of the hearing: Sally, Lightning, Doc, and Scarlett arrived at the courthouse. They saw Chick and Justin arrive. Lightning watched Justin drive across the court room. Despite the strange look in his eyes, he looked confident and convincing. Something about the way he moved, the rhythm of his drive, it reminded him of Sally. He seemed to posses what Lightning liked to call 'lawyer features'. The bailiff then called the court back into session. Everyone took their places. Pushing away the uneasy sensation Sally forced herself to proceed with the trial. Sheriff brought in Chick's black box and put it on the table. "Objection" Justin said. "Conservations between a racecar and his crew chief are private" "No, Mr. Sunspur they are not" Judge Drake said "All commutations during a race are public record." The bailiff put Chick's black box into the reader and hit play. He fast-forward it to almost the end. "Jerry(Chick's crew chief) this kid is really getting on my fucking nerves" Came Chicks voice from the box. "Then find a way to take him out" Jerry said. Just then Chick got his chance. "I don't listen to your advice anymore!" Lightning's voice said angrily from behind. Then, the box uttered the sound of a motor being floored, and Chick's voice came in. "No you don't, McQueen, this fucking this race belongs to me, take this!" There was a sound of metal grinding against a concrete wall and a tire blowing out. "Yeah, kid how do you like that" Chick said laughing. "I guess we won't have to worry about him for a while." "Good work Chick." Jerry said "We got this race in the bag." The bailiff stopped the tape.

Even Judge Drake sat there in shock for a few seconds. Sally stood up "I rest my case" She said. Judge Drake called for a 15-minute recess. Lightning went up to Sally and hugged her. "I think that we just won" Lightning said. "I would be so sure, Light" Sally said "Justin is a good attorney, and I don't know what he might pull." "But we heard Chick in his own words…" Lightning was saying as Justin drove up to them. "I have an offer for you if you drop this case…" Justin said. "No" Sally said "We are not interested in making a deal with you. What Chick did was unforgivable, he could have killed Lightning." "Sally listen, to me" "I said no, Justin" "Lightning, is there some where we can talk" Justin said. "Man to man, with out your attorney around. "No, I'm in agreement with Sally." Lightning said "I'm not interested in what you have to say or offer." Justin retuned to his side of the court room. Justin's ego had been knocked down considerably, but he still felt proud of himself for being Chick's attorney. He did present some good evidence, but he could not counter all the evidence that Sally had presented to the committee. An hour and half later, the case went to the disciplinary committee for their verdict.


	16. Sentencing

I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**To the Guest-Wow, this is getting better! first time I read this story I remember some part of the trial but I forgot about Justin, I don't know why, is an interesting character to create some problems between Lightning and Sally. I love how Sally does her work as attorney and even more to treat Lightning as her client and not as her boyfriend. Good Job! I'll be waiting chapter 16 :D**-

I would have to agree, Justin was a difficult car to write for. I struggled for days to get this chapter to come out the way I wanted to. I know nothing about the court system other than what I have seen on TV and in the movies, so I hope its close to being correct. I used the Michael Jackson and the O.J Simpson cases as examples on how the media would just go crazy with the case. I wanted to show that Sally had a past that was not all sunshine and lollypops. So Lightning and Sally would become kindred sprits. Sally has built her reputation as one of the top attorneys in the nation, she had to put her relationship with Lightning aside, if she wanted to win the court case

Chapter 16.-Sentencing-

An hour later, the committee had reached a consensus. "Disciplinary committee, what is your conclusion?" Judge Drake asked. The courtroom was silent; no one dared to utter a sound. "We find Chick Winston Hicks, guilty of intently harming a fellow racecar" said a female car. "Chick Winston Hicks drive forward" the judge ordered. Chick stood in front of Judge Drake. His face portrayed shock and fury as he realized what was about to happen. "You have been found guilty by the disciplinary committee" Judge Drake said. "Do you have anything to say to the court or to your victim before I sentence you" "No Sir" Chick said. "Very well, since this is a civil case I can't send you to jail for your actions, however I would love to. Because what I heard on your black box, I am sending this case to the district attorney's office for review. It's up to them to determine if you or your crew chief will face any criminal charges." Judge Drake said "Chick Winston Hicks, I sentence you to suspension from any racetrack for the rest of this piston cup season. Pay for Lightning McQueen's entire legal, medical, rehabilitation expenses, and all lost wages." Lightning grinned widely, glancing over to Chick, who was glaring at him with vengeance on his face. Lightning returned his look with a dark, hateful glance. "On a personal note" Judge Drake said. "Chick, you're a great racecar. Stop all this bull crap you been doing and just focus on racing, maybe you will start winning races. Court dismissed" Judge Drake said slamming his gavel on the bench. "We did it!" Sally exclaimed happily. "You did it!" Lightning said, giving Sally a huge kiss, not caring that there were cameras recording his every move. "Doc and I wouldn't have thought about using the black boxes" Lightning felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from his hood. The bailiff gave Chick his black box back. Chick boarded his trailer immediately after leaving the courtroom without talking to anyone. The trailer then left town for parts unknown.

Once outside, Sally and Lightning was swamped with reporters wanting to talk to them. They spent nearly an hour answering questions from the media. They headed back to the Cozy Cone. Justin was waiting for them in the office. "What do you want Justin" Sally said sarcastically. Knowing full well that he wanted her back. Disregarding Sally's comment he decided to seize the moment as his chance to take her back. "Sally…I" he started. "Don't even try it." she snapped, cutting him off. Justin was puzzled; this wasn't turning out the way he had planned. "Look, Sal, I know you're mixed up about everything but I've got it sorted out, so you don't have to worry about it" he said confidently. Sally squinted her eyes in disbelief. "Let me take you away from here. We don't have to go back to L.A.; I know you don't like it there. We'll find a nice place and…," he rattled off like a programmed robot. "Justin, are you crazy? "Sally hissed "But, I thought" he said quietly. "Thought what? That I would climb happily back into my old life?" she asked rhetorically. "Well, yes" he explained. "I know I made mistakes with you Sally but I can fix them. We have to try again." "No Justin, you had your chance" Sally said. "I'm with Lightning, and I could not be happier. So go back L.A. find someone who will tolerate your male chauvinist complex. There's the door, get out." "But…Sally" "I said get out!" Sally demanded "Or should I have Scarlett through you out! "Ok, ok" Justin said and left town with out another word. Sally was unaware that she was shaking with anger. "Sally relax" Lightning said "He's leaving, come on, I think that you need a drink at Flo's" "Why, you want to get me drunk so you have your way with me" Sally angrily said. "No, I wasn't thinking that kind of drink" Lightning said. He was, but he wasn't going to tell her that. "It's that you calm down when around Flo. So I thought you wanted to go and have that fruit drink that you like so well." Sally leaned forward and gently kissed him. "I'm sorry Light, Justin makes me so furious." Sally said "I wasn't thinking straight, and yes I would love the fruit drink." "Good, that's my girl. You won't be drunk, but can I have 'my may with you tonight' anyway" Lightning said as he danced playfully around her. Sally laughed, "Only if you're a good boy till then" She said as they pulled into Flo's.

"Good, Kid" Doc said six weeks later. "Thanks," Lightning said catching his breath. "What was my time?" "Sixty-six seconds" Doc said "You're getting a lot faster" "Awesome!" grinned Lightning "Could I try one more time, please?" "You're going to re-break your fucking axle" Doc said frowning. "No I won't" Lightning retorted. "Come on, Doc it won't kill me!" "Fine," Doc said, giving in. "Go line up on the track." Lightning turned around and stopped on the starting line. "Go!" Doc yelled. He shot off towards the sloped turn. Lightning grinned as he gained speed, shooting around the turn and going down the long side. He power slid around the flat turn and sped across the finish line. "Fifty nine seconds, Kiddo" Doc said, obviously thrilled. "More awesomeness!" Lightning exclaimed. "That's my best yet!" "You're done for today." Doc said "Go get something to eat at Flo's. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning" "Bye Doc" as Lightning turned and drove up onto the road and down to Flo's diner.

Lightning pulled in to Flo's "What will you have Sugar" Flo asked Lightning. "What do you have ready? I'm starving" Lightning asked "Doc has been working my rear finder off." The special of the day" Flo said. "Which is meatloaf, mashed potatoes, peas and for desert, rice pudding" "That sounds good." Lightning said "I'll have that, but with a double serving of meatloaf." "You are hungry aren't you?" Flo said "What do you want to drink?" "Could I have a beer, please?" Lightning asked quietly "I know that Doc doesn't like me to drink while I'm training, but I feel that I need one tonight." Lightning never understood why Doc didn't like him drinking; he was almost fully recovered from the wreck, and was not taking any medication. So, there was no medical reason for him not to drink. "Sugar, you're over the legal drinking age" Flo said. "It doesn't matter to me if you have a beer once and a while. What you gone though these last few months, I'm not surprised you're not drinking more, not less. Give me a few minutes. I'll have it right out to you." While waiting for it to come, Lightning's cell phone started ringing. "Hello?" he asked. "Hey, Hon," came Skye's voice through the receiver. "Mom!" Lightning said. "It's been a while!" "I know, Honey, I'm so sorry," Skye said. "But Dodger screwed up big time, and I had to tend to some of his needs." "What did he do?" Lightning asked, not sure if he really wanted to know. "He robbed a store" Skye sighed "What! Your kidding me, is he in jail?" Lightning asked "Yes, and the tabloids are having a field day with this" Skye said. "Your dad and I have decided that we are not going to post his bail this time, he'll be in jail for a while. So I'll be able to get back to Radiator Springs." "That's great" Lightning said "We all miss you." "I miss you guys too," Skye said. "How is your training going?" "Really good" Lightning said. "I mean, a little slow for my liking, but you know me." Skye laughed. Flo brought Lightning's food out. "Hang on Mom." Lightning said "Flo, you're the best" "Any time" she said. "I gave you a special can of oil" She winked at him. "Sweetie, tell Flo hello." Skye said over the phone. "Flo, Mom says Hi" "Well tell your mom hi back" "Mom, Flo says hi." Lightning took a drink of his 'oil'; it was the beer he had asked for. Flo had disguised it as a normal can of oil. He wondered why until Doc and Sheriff pulled in to an empty spot a few cars down from were he was. "So when do you think you'll get back here?" Lightning asked. "Within a week or so," Skye said. "Great!" Lightning said happily. "I have to go now, Hon. What do you think of me bringing your dad this time?" "Sounds good," Lightning said. He and his father had never had an incredibly close relationship, but then again he hadn't had a good relationship with his mother until a couple months ago. "Okay then, bye," Skye said. "Bye," Lightning said. He hung up his phone and finished his food.

Lightning drove down to the Cozy Cone. With the 'madness' of the trial over, the town was once again quiet and peaceful. "Hey," Sally said, looking up as Lightning drove in. "Hey," Lightning said. "How did your training go?" Sally asked. "I sprinted around Willy's Butte in fifty nine seconds," Lightning said proudly. "That's great!" Sally said. She drove up to Lightning and kissed him. "You're training very well!" "Yeah," Lightning agreed happily. "I'm definitely not complaining. Oh, and my Mom called." "Oh, good," Sally said. "What did she say?" "She'll be here in a week or so," Lightning said. "And she's bringing my dad" "Great!" Sally said "Yeah," Lightning said. "Anyway, I'm going to watch some racing videos at Doc's office if you want to come." "Okay," Sally said. "Just don't get depressed or anything. You always do whenever you watch racing videos." "I'll try," Lightning said. "Come on over when you get the chance." "Okay," Sally said. Lightning drove down the main road to Doc's office. He found the DVD of his wreck and plugged it into the player. "Hey, Rookie" Doc said, coming in the door behind him. "Hey, Doc," Lightning said absentmindedly. He was scrutinizing his wreck. "Did you come from the Cozy Cone?" Doc asked. "Yeah," Lightning replied, in the same absentminded tone he had used before.

"Have you thought about proposing to Sally?" Lightning snapped to attention. "I-I-I've thought about it," he stammered. "I mean, we've only been going only about a year…" "But you're pretty sure she's the one?" Doc asked nosily "Well, yeah," Lightning said, avoiding Doc's eyes. "I mean, I'm positive she is…but I don't know how soon…right now I'm focusing recovering from the crash and on my training," Doc laughed. "Relax, Kid. I didn't mean to scare you. Your mom called me to ask those questions. She didn't want to seem overbearing like she did in your relationship with Halli, so she asked me to ask you those questions. Believe me Kiddo; I'm no longer interested in fucking up your personal life." "Oh, so you moved on to just fucking Sophia" Lightning said playfully. Doc glared at him so hard, that Lightning swore that Doc was trying to set him ablaze. "Sorry Doc, it's just the last time I was pushed into something like that, it fell through. I just don't want to rush things like the time when I proposed to Halli." "Okay, Kid," Doc said. "Sorry to scare you like that." "No problem" Lightning said, restarting the DVD of his wreck. "Don't keep watching that" Doc said "You'll drive yourself fucking crazy." "I know," Lightning sighed. "But if I had just waited and taken the inside, I would have…" "Kid, don't live where you could have done something" Doc interrupted. "What happened, happened and there's nothing we can do about it except to get back on the track and kick ass, namely Chick's." Lightning grinned "That's true," he said. "I need to keep watching though so I can see if I can find anything I can fix when I get back on the track." "Not being a hot-rod and show off would fix everything" Doc playfully said. "But I can't say I didn't do the same thing when I had my wreck. I'll see you later, Kiddo. I'll be at Sofia's if you need me, but call first" "Ok," Lightning said, once again in an absentminded tone. "Bye, Doc." Doc saw that Lightning was not really paying attention to him "Bye, Rookie, seriously call first" Doc said. "Ok, I really don't want to see you screwing Sofia so I will" Lightning said. Doc just glared at him again "You give me hell about Sally. Well now that you have Sophia, I'm just getting in some payback. I'm glad that you have found somebody. Maybe you'll stop being such a grouch, who knew, all you needed was to get laid on a regular basis." Doc grumbled something and then left his office.


	17. Doc and Sofia--EXPLICIT WARNING--

I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY

CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

***************EXPLICIT WARNING************

**IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE BONDAGE/ROUGH SEX DO NOT READ**

***************EXPLICIT WARNING************

THIS IS THE MAIN SEX CHAPTER IN THIS STORY SO ENJOY!

Chapter 17.-Doc and Sofia-

Doc arrived at Sofia's condominium. "Sophie… my love, I'm here, where are you?" Doc called and surveyed the condo; Sophia was nowhere to be seen. The lights were dimmed way down. She had purple candles lit and spread around the living room, their light was adding a dim yellow glow. It was obvious that Sofia had something hot and sexy planned for him. As Doc entered the condo, Sofia snuck up behind him and quickly locked a parking boot on his rear tire and quickly drove around and put another boot on the other rear tire. Doc jumped and was surprised that he restrained on the spot. Sophia drove around to where he could see her. She wore an expression that could be described by no word other than _seductive_. Doc's expression darkened and Sofia knew he like what he saw. She had been painted a metallic purple color, her lips were a gothic purple to match her paint, wore a rhinestone 'Fuck Me' choker around her front bumper, had fancy jeweled chains attached to her breasts, and each one of her rims had rhinestones in them. Topping it all off, her virginal cap was off and had a fine gold chain g-string and a rhinestone heart shaped labia clip attached to her folds. "God, can you even be sexier?" Doc said as felt his penis twitch with excitement. "Well that was easier than I thought it would be" Sofia grumbled, she picked up something that looked like a riding crop. "Sophia where did you get the parking boots" Doc said. He noticed that they were similar to what the sheriff's office used. He doubted that Sheriff Dunkin or one of his deputies would give her a set of boots, knowing what she was going to use them for. "You be surprised what you can find on-line" Sofia grumbled coldly as she circled around Doc, running the riding crop a long his side.

"Sofia, what's the meaning of this?" Doc retorted with sarcasm, he was catching on that she was a playing some sort of twisted game with him "SHUT UP, I DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK!" Sofia shouted. She gave his rear bumper hard whack with the riding crop. It stung and Doc jumped in surprise, it was clear that they both had dreamed of this tryst for some time. Doc wanted her and more important, he wanted to fuck her like there was no tomorrow.

Sofia gigged at Doc, she knew she had him heart, mind, and most importantly at the moment that large dick of his. Sofia felt herself starting to get wet; this was going to be so much fun. She licked her lips, another sexy movement that made Doc's hood spin. Now that she had him at her mercy, she wasn't going to let him go until she had melted Doc into a helpless puddle of desire. Sofia started dancing seductively around Doc, rubbing up against him every now and again. Every time that Doc tired to touch her, she just danced out of reach. His low moan of pleasure, deep in his throat, spurred her on. Doc's mind was a fog of desire as he watched her dance around him, breathless and speechless, he was thinking all kinds of hot and dirty things. Nobody could satisfy his desires like her. Sophia smirked at him, relishing the power that she currently held. Her tires made their way under Doc, "You must be uncomfortable, with that lovely dick of yours trapped within that codpiece" Sofia purred. It all Doc could do was nod. She reached under him and removed the codpiece and underwear and tossed it in a corner. Doc could not hold back a moan as she did so. Sophia allowed Doc catch and kiss her. The kiss was forceful, confrontational, as the two expressed their strength to each other. "Bad boy, and bad boys deserve a spanking" Sofia said, and drove around to Doc's rear and gave him an old fashion spanking. Doc's rear was sore by the time she was done. "I know that you're a kinky old car so I have something special for you." Sofia took small box out and she showed Doc a small looking bar with a sapphire in the end. Doc knew what it was, a penis pug. "Don't worry, I've cleaned and sterilized it" Sophie said as she prepared of the end of Doc's penis with a cleaning solution and inserted the plug. Doc moaned with pain as the plug was a whole new feeling for him. It was a strange feel, Doc had never had that done to him before and the metal coming in contact with his erection sent a sudden shock of both pain and pleasure Doc couldn't quite explain. The sapphire in the end of his penis caught the light and sparkled brilliantly as it bobbed up and down.

Sofia came and stood in front of Doc, turned around and spread her rear wheels far apart enough to give Doc a glorious view of her opening. She unclipped her labia clip, grabbed her folds with one of her front tires, and began to fondle and rub herself. "Do you know what I want now?" Sofia moaned. Doc shook his hood too aroused to speak. "I want a huge dick in me right now. I want it in me as deep as it will go, and I want to ride it all night long." From somewhere she pulled out a vibrator. Doc saw it was chrome and it was as big as he was. Sofia kissed the head of the vibrator, which was about to be baptized between her rear wheels. Doc gaped speechlessly he could not believe what he was watching. Sofia shuddered as she put the vibrator between her rear tires and plunged it into herself, her rear axle bucked involuntary under her. "Oh, Chrysler," Sofia moaned as she worked the vibrator in and out of herself enjoying the sensations. Watching Sofia getting off by her own tire was blowing Doc's mind. Sofia quickly got board and took the slick, vibrator over to were Doc was retrained, and put it into his mouth. He looked quite startled, not quite sure what to make of it. But the taste of her fluids over rode Doc's hesitation and he began sucking on it eagerly. Doc discovered that he enjoyed the texture in his mouth. He licked the vibrator clean, moaning in delight.

Sofia noticed Doc's erection, begging for attention. She dove under him he groaned a bit Sofia removed the plug from the end of his penis and she set to work, nibbling and licking at the sensitive head, then sliding the shaft in and out of her mouth, sucking all the while. She stepped up the stimulation bit by bit until she was pumping him in a regular rhythm, Doc's entire frame arched off of the floor with a strained hiss; she took more and more of him into her mouth. Doc was driven to the point of no return. She pumped Doc's penis vigorously. Doc let out with a cry as his penis erupted, Sofia pulled back, watching him climax. Fluids squirted from his erection at an impressive rate, spraying ejaculate all over himself. Sofia smiled at Doc's drained bewildered expression, he looked so cute and drained. She had just gotten him off…with her mouth. For reasons she couldn't really explain, the thought made her feel just a little more wet. "All right Sofia" Doc said, "You had your fun now release me." "No, I said you're a bad boy" Sofia said as she picked up the riding crop again. Doc couldn't believe what he was seeing, let alone hearing. "I didn't give you permission to speak, You're a really bad boy, and when boys behave badly like you do, they have to be punished" Sofia said as she drove around to Doc's rear and gave him a quick a couple of whacks with the riding crop, not hard this time, just enough to encourage Doc to have another erection.

Doc choked on a gasp as his penis began to harden once more, despite the rather massive release just moments ago, but Sofia didn't see it, she thought at Doc was too tired to continue and she released him. A big mistake on her part, as soon as she had the boots off, Doc spun around and was right up on her. Doc pressed roughly into Sofia's lips to force her mouth open as he gained access, his tongue deeply diving in on a quest to find its mate. He found it and drew her tongue into a sensual, but rough tangle with his. They stayed like that for a few moments and then broke apart. "How am I bad boy?" Doc said. "I'm not a bad boy, I'm a _rough_ boy, and when you play dirty, and that will just encourage me to play dirty as well." Doc stood where he could see her eyes. His eyes searched Sofia's to try reading her emotions "Are you sure, you want to let this little fantasy of ours play out? Because I like it rough, and if you say yes I'm going to show you just what rough means" Doc said darkly, an edge of maliciousness in his tone. "Sophie if you don't want to do this just say so, you have all ready given me a night that I'll never forget." Doc said "Hudson to be honest, I want it rough, please I need it. You are the only one that I'm willing to do this with" Sofia said. Doc smiled wildly. She did try to get away from Doc, but he was too strong for her. "Oh no… you are not getting away from me, you dirty little slut" Doc said.

Doc forced Sofia into her bedroom. Showing a tremendous amount of strength, Doc shoved Sofia on the bed. He slid tire around Sofia and easily rolled her on to her roof. The way Doc had her lying on the bed Sofia knew that she was helpless to right herself. Doc could feel Sofia trembling in anticipation. "You seem to be…" Doc leaned up next to her rear view mirror "A bit over dressed" he whispered, flicking his tongue on the mirror. "But I know how to change that" Doc said as he leaned closer and started to remove her jewelry. As Doc removed the chains from her breasts, and every so often he'd pinch or squeeze them, the pain causing little rushes of pleasure. Sofia jumped a bit at the sensation. This, however, was apparently against Doc's rules, and Sofia felt a swift and sharp slap to rear bumper. She was a bit confused, though there had been an obvious sting to the blow she had just received, it wasn't really painful. In fact, she wouldn't mind getting another, perhaps there really was something in this spanking business. Doc noticed her change in demeanor; and was quick to jump on it. "Oh, you liked that?" Doc asked darkly. Sofia felt another sharp slap to her rear bumper. After the initial shock, she let out a low moan. This was a new sensation entirely, and it was absolutely delicious. Another slap, sending a wave of pleasure though her. Sophia let out a low whimper, just as she felt another strike land on her rear, but this time much different from the last. It took a few more strikes, before she realized what was Doc was using, the riding crop that she had used on him. Doc continued to spank her with a few more strikes with the crop, and then he apparently got bored. He took off her gold g-sting and labia clip, he laid them on the nightstand.

"What should I do next?" Doc said, thinking aloud. "I'm going to show you how it feels to be teased, I'm going to make you beg for it, I want you to tell me just how badly you want me to fuck you" Doc growled. Sofia couldn't believe those words were coming out of his mouth. Doc reached over and slid his tire tip to her opening, stroking her clitoris, and causing her to start writhing. Doc fondled and groped her. "Take me, Doc, fuck me hard. I can't stand it anymore, I must have you!" Sofia cried. "How do you want it?" Doc said pausing "How do I want it?" Sofia asked confused. "Soft, slow, sweet, and submissive" Doc said "Or just, plain old nasty racecar fucking." "You know how I want it Doc." Sofia said and spread her rear tires and ran her tongue along her upper lip, Doc threw back his hood and laughed, "Oh Sofia, that's what I love about you, you're always so romantic." Doc said as he mounted Sofia, his front wheels pinning her front wheels to the mattress in a rough embrace. Doc leaned over and ran his tongue along Sofia's jaw, and slowly ran it down her undercarriage to her breasts. Doc used his rear tires and forced Sofia's rear tires out as far as they would go, in sort of a spread eagle style. Doc did not immediately enter her and Sofia tired to impale herself on him. Doc dodged every desperate move she made. "FUCK ME, DOC, LIKE A BAD ASS RACECAR" She yelled "I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME" Smiling in satisfaction, Doc pressed himself hard against her. With a sudden and powerful movement, he slammed into Sofia, impaling himself all the way up to his undercarriage and forcing her to take him all at once.

Doc's hard thrust was ecstasy for both of them. Sofia groaned at the intrusion, but held firmly to Doc to discourage him from worrying. Doc did not even take the time to allow Sofia to adjust to his size, he just he only trusted fast and hard. Sofia's hood tilted back as she gave in to a long, deep-throated moan, the lusting throb that radiated through her at last being answered. The sensation of being filled was almost unbearably delicious. Doc lifted his lower body away from Sofia, until only the head of his penis was sheathed, then thrust down again, hard. Doc's powerful rhythm was exactly what Sofia was craving. Right now in the heat of this twisted game, Doc needed it fast and hard, mindless to anything but the feeling between his rear wheels, Sofia seemed to agree with him completely. She snarled and gripped him forcefully, the pure ferocity of the act driving both of them out of their minds. This was the hot aggressive sex that racecars were known for. They were both gasping for breaths. It was so very different from the tender and slow lovemaking there use to, but no less satisfying. Finally phenomenal shockwaves ran through Sofia. "Oh I'm…" Sofia's mouth clamed shut unable to actuate the overloading sensations. Her eyes squeezed shut, rivets of tears forming at the corners as she shook with the most intense orgasm of her life.

Doc felt a familiar fire start to burn inside of him that warned him that he was close orgasm as he continued to pound Sofia. His own pleasure gave way to the agonizing sensations that felt so wonderful. Finally, unable to hold back any longer, "Sofia!" he called out and Doc thrusted roughly into her one last time. Doc shut his eyes and all he could see behind his eyelids was a dazzling array of stars, colors, and then nothingness. He panted as he lost himself in the exquisite release. Doc threw his hood back as he choked on breaths, fighting to feel and to cherish everything, knowing it would fall away in just seconds. His furious orgasm almost causing him to pass out. It was the most powerful climax that Doc had ever felt. He collapsed on top of Sofia panting heavily. Doc carefully grasped his penis in one tire and lifted himself off. He helped Sofia roll over. Her body buzzed and hummed like…well like nothing she had ever felt before. She felt Doc's body shivering against her. "You're trembling" Sofia said in his ear. She giggled, pressing herself as close to him. Doc's penis hanging limply between his rear wheels, sore from all the abuse it just went thought. Doc just smiled and pulled Sophia closer as he regained his strength and composure. Sophia turned and smiled at her lover. "That was incredible" Sofia managed to say. Doc leaned over and kissed her finder "I love you, are you okay?" He asked "Yes, just a little sore" Doc kissed Sofia again, and pulled the blankets up over them. A purr of contentment rose from Sofia's throat. "I love you" He said softly. "I love you too" Sofia replied, placing a soft kiss on Doc lips and soon enough they had drifted off to sleep.


	18. In Trouble Again

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY**

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

**To The Guest-Yeah! Justin seems to put some problems here between McQueen and Sally. I gotta say that I searched for the original story because I wanted to remember it and I found it! it seems that the account isn't active but the stories still there, so I read a little bit of this story as was originally written and I have to admit your version is so much better and longer! I really love it! so keep writing :D**

Justin was not in the original story, he's an OC, Like Sapphire, Bentley and all the others that was not in the original story. The courtroom chapter was the chapter that I thought was missing a lot of details. So I decided to take a stab at rewriting the whole story. It makes me very happy that you are enjoying the story, I didn't think that anyone would like it.

**I want a chapter like this with Lightning and Sally! but we must wait till Lightning is healed...**

I promise it will be better than Doc and Sophia's. This story is almost complete and I've started on the sequel. -Distractions- Please wait until Lightning and Sally have a night alone in Huston(so hot that it will melt your computer.) But they do have a small seen coming up very soon,(I hope to have it up by the end of the weekend) NOW ON WITH THE SHOW-

Chapter 18.-In Trouble Again-

Back at Doc's office, Lightning studied his wreck for ten more minutes and then put in the video of his very first race. On the screen, he saw himself acing cocky and attracting attention of the media. "Wow, I guess I was arrogance" Lightning said to himself "No wonder I didn't have any friends." All of a sudden, a wave of fatigue hit Lightning. He fell asleep just as the race started. "Lightning?" Lightning opened his eyes slowly. He saw the fuzzy outline of Sally in front of him. "Hey," he said hoarsely. "You okay?" Sally asked "Yeah," Lightning replied. "I'm just really tired." "Good," Sally said "It's time for dinner. What do you want from Flo's?" "To tell you the truth, I'm not hungry," Lightning said "You sure?" Sally asked "That doesn't sound like you; you're normally starving by now." "Yeah, I'm sure" Lightning said. "I think I'm just going to go to bed." "Okay" Sally said. Lightning drove towards the door. "I guess I'll see you later then." "Bye," Sally said. Lightning drove down the street to his cozy cone and within minutes he was fast asleep.

Doc woke Lightning up at five-thirty the next morning. "Why did you wake me up so early?" Lightning asked groggily "You need a check-up" Doc said "Come on." Lightning groaned and stiffly drove out of his cozy cone, stretching his axles. "Have you been sore anywhere?" Doc asked, glancing over to Lightning "My axles are stiff when I wake up in the mornings," Lightning yawned. "But they're not sore" "Good," Doc said. "Sally's worried about you. She said you've been sleeping a lot lately." "I've been training very hard" Lightning said. "I've been tired that's all" "I know you have." Doc said "I've been keeping track, and as far as I'm concerned you have not been over training" "Sally also says you haven't had much of an appetite, which is a sign that something is wrong" Doc said. Lightning just shrugged "I just haven't been that hungry lately." "I need to check your engine, there might be a problem brewing" Doc said, entering his office. "It could be why you haven't been eating and why you've been so tired." "I don't think so Doc," Lightning said. "I just go through weird eating and sleeping phases when I'm doing some serous training." "And I think that's the case" Doc said. "But I just want to know for sure" "I understand" Lightning said "Good" Doc said. We're going to train first and then do the procedure.

"Procedure?" Lightning asked "I'm going to give you a mild sedative then I'm going to thread a sensor through your engine so I can detect any glitches or potential problems" Doc said. "Okay, why the sedative" Lightning said. "It's because you're squirmy, between the training and the sedative, it will get you holding still long enough for me to run some tests" Doc said. "It won't put you asleep, just make you relax, I need you awake so you can respond to my questions. I'm going to check your axles first" Doc said." So get your fucking tail on the table." Lightning drove into exam table. "They look great," Doc said poking around. "I mean they're really scarred up, but they are as they're going to get to one hundred percent." "Good," Lightning said. "When am I supposed to be able to train on asphalt again" "I'll arrange something, I was thinking about going to L.A. and train on their track in a month or so," Doc said. "You're strengthening your axles by working on dirt because of all the bumps in it." "When we go to L.A., can Sally come?" "I figured you'd ask" Doc said smiling. "She's already coming. C'mon," Doc said, heading out of the door. "Let's get started." "Coming," Lightning said. He drove off of the table and pulled up beside Doc. "What am I working on today?" "We're going to start seeing how many laps you can do at top speed," Doc said. "Don't count on being able to do more than thirty laps at first."

Thirty minutes later, Lightning had finished his thirty-sixth lap and turned into his thirty-seventh. He was going one hundred and fifty miles per hour and power slid through the flat turn, only to get a searing pain from under his hood. Alarmed by the pain, Lightning slammed on his brakes, but the pain continued. It got worse with each breath he took. Lightning groaned and shut his eyes. He cried out for Doc as the pain escalated to the point that he could not stand it. "What is it, Kid?" Doc asked, sprinting up to him. "My…" Lightning groaned. "Doc, help!" "Okay, Kid," Doc, said, "Don't pass out on me!" Doc immediately recognized the signs and knew what was happing to Lightning. He activated his cell phone and called 911 "Hurry!" Lightning cried. The pain was increasing by the second. "Stay with me, Rookie!" Doc said. He gazed at Doc through dazed eyes as the pain kept increasing. Smoke was beginning to come out from under his hood. "I…can't…breathe…" Lightning chocked out. "It's all right, Rookie" Doc repeated. As always Doc had his medical bag with him. He pulled out his stethoscope and monitored Lightning's condition. Lightning's breaths were rapid and shallow, and Doc could hear a mummer in his engine. He knew that Lightning was having an engine attack, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "An ambulance will be here any second. Just try to relax and breathe normally" Lightning didn't respond, he was beyond the ability to speak. The pain got so intense that tears slid down his hood. Lightning saw an ambulance named Tempest speeding down the main road towards him with her siren and lights flashing, and then, he lost all consciousness.

Tempest got there a few seconds after Lightning passed out. "Tempest" Doc said "Please tell me that you carry treatment for engine attack" "Absolutely Doc." She said "I'm assuming that is wrong with Lightning" She said as she pulled out the gear. Tempest knew that they would need help and she radioed back to the hospital requesting another ambulance to come and assist. Doc administered a series of drugs that would aid in stopping the attack. An ambulance named Bentley arrived with in a few minutes. Not only was Bentley an ambulance, he was also a trauma surgeon. With all the commotion that the ambulances were making, it attracted on lookers. Sheriff Dunkin and Scarlett herded everyone away. Some how Sally had gotten word and she came racing down to the track. Sheriff caught her as she tried to go around him. "Sally" Sheriff said "I can't let you down there." He didn't know what was wrong with Lightning, but he knew it was bad. She tried to break free of his grip. "I… have…to…let go of me." Sally pleaded "You'll just be in the way" Sheriff said. Sally continued to struggle to get away from him "Sally, please." She finally stopped struggling to get away and she buried her face in Sheriffs' side and burst in tears. He genially turned so she could not see what was happing to Lightning. He did his best to comfort her. The doctors got Lightning stable and they put him in Tempest and took him to the hospital. Sheriff saw Flo approaching and he handed Sally of to her. Flo lead Sally to the hospital.

Two days later: Lightning awoke to gentle rhythmic beeping one of the monitors. Lightning was not happy to see that he was back in the hospital with a web of tubes and electronic cords surrounding him. Neither Sally nor Doc noticed that he had woken up. "That was a grade four engine attack" Doc said. How long will this postpone his training?" Sally asked "A week" Doc said, "You're going to let him go back to training a week after an engine attack?!" Sally said a little panicked "Are you nuts, Doc, he'll kill himself!" "Sally calm down, there's no medical reason saying he can't" Doc said. "I'll tell him to take two weeks off, but I doubt the Kid listen." "He might. He was crying out there Sally said. "You know he has to be in incredible amount of pain to do that." "He nearly did when you dumped him before the race where he had his big wreck" "And don't go telling the world that either" Lightning said groggily. "You're awake!" Sally exclaimed. She rolled over to Lightning, Doc right behind her. "How do you feel Kid?" Doc asked "Pretty good" Lightning said "Just very tired." "Good," Doc said, obviously satisfied. "You'll feel tired because of the medications." "So I can start training again in a week?" "Yeah," Doc said. "But I think you should wait two weeks though." "I know," Lightning said. "But we're all going to L.A. in a month for me to train. I have to be in shape so I don't look like an idiot!" "We'll see how this week goes," Doc said. "But stay under one hundred or you might have another attack." "Okay," Lightning agreed. "How much longer do I have to stay here?" "Well, you only need monitoring until tomorrow" Doc said. "But I don't want you to be alone at any time. So you'll need to sleep here so I or another doctor can stay close to make sure you're okay." "He can stay with me," Sally said. "I kinda liked when he stayed with me during the trial." "If you're sure, Sally" Doc shrugged. Doc called Nurse Jackie in, together they removed all of the of the monitoring equipment from Lightning, including the urinary tube out of his penis. As Doc pulled the urinary out, Lightning just winced "That didn't hurt like all other times you pulled that thing out of me" Lightning said "It just stung a little." "That's because that part of you is fully healed" Doc said.

"Do you know what caused the attack? One minute once minute I was fine and the next I was in the most severe pain I've ever been in." "I really don't know, medical science has not figured out why engine transplants sometimes cause attacks, it's very rare only 1 in a 100,000 cases. I'm guessing that being a racecar has some thing to do with it. Do you remember two years ago, one of the top rally cars was racing in France and he had an engine attack in the middle of a race?" "Yes, I think so, but didn't he die?" Lightning asked "Yes, he was dead even before the rescue quad could get to him. Doc said "It also could be in your genetics. Do you know of any of your family members having history of engine attacks?" "No, not to my knowledge. How likely is it that I have another attack?" Lightning asked, a little fearful. "It's not unheard of right now. I just want you to be careful for the next week. No training, no racing, no tractor tipping with Mater, and absolutely no sex. Your engine needs to rest and recover" Doc said. Lightning yawned "I'm really tired" he said, stifling another yawn "So am I," Sally said "I'm with ya'll" Doc said. "Sally, do you want to stay with him, or do you want me to?" "I'll stay with him" Sally said. "You looked after him all day and last night" "How long have I been out?" Lightning said, attempting to clear his hood. "Your engine attack was two days ago" Sally said. "Doc kept you sedated because he needed to make sure your engine was stable and functioning properly." "All right Rookie, I'm going home" Doc said. "If you need anything, just have one of the nurses' call. I left you a prescription for a painkiller if you need it" "Thanks Doc" Lightning said. Doc then left to get some rest himself.

Once Doc was gone, Sally drove up to Lightning and faced him; she had tears in her eyes. "Sweetheart come here" Lightning said. Sally smiled weakly and drove over to him. He hugged and kissed her. "I'm so sorry" "You've been training too hard lately" Sally said "Just take it easy. I don't want you hurting yourself anymore." He scooted over to make room for Sally on the bed. Lightning patted the spot beside him, inviting Sally to join him. "Stickers, you're naked" She said. "I don't want to get in trouble. "You're not" Lightning said. "As long as you're dressed, the nurses are not going to say anything. I need someone to snuggle with." He gave her his best lost puppy dog look. Sally giggled and climbed in bed with him. She sighed and leaned up against him. "I know we not been dating that long, but when I think back I can't remember life when we weren't." Sally said "Same here," Lightning agreed "I know it isn't time yet, but what are your thoughts on getting married?" "I would love that Stickers. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." "How many kids do you want?" Lightning asked "One or two" Sally said. "Same here" Lightning said, then Sally yawned "I'm really tired. I haven't slept well since your engine attack." "Okay, Babe," Lightning said fondly. "Sorry I keep scaring you so bad." "Yeah, you really need to stop that" Sally agreed. "But I love you anyway." "Good," Lightning said. "I love you too." "Good night," Sally said. "See you in the morning," Lightning said.

"Are you two ever going to wake up?" Doc asked the next morning. Lightning opened his eyes slowly. He glanced at Sally, who was cuddled up to him, still asleep. "What time is it?" Lightning asked groggily. "Eleven," Doc replied. "I don't want to get up" Lightning groaned. He snuggled back up to Sally. "I'm so tired" "I've give you two a few more hours" Doc said. He pulled away from the tired cars. Later that day, Doc came in wake Lightning and Sally. "Come on, you two get up!" he called. Both Lightning and Sally stirred. "What time is it now?" Lightning asked hoarsely "About one" Doc said. "You need to get up and start moving Kid. I need to know if there was any damage done to your engine. No problems showed up when I did some tests right your attack, but the only way I'll really know for sure is to get you up and moving around. Sally I want you to stick to him like glue. Tell me if you think he's hurting because he's way too stubborn to tell me himself" Sally laughed. "Okay I will." "Get something to eat at Flo's and then go for a drive" Doc instructed. "No going over one hundred" he added sharply to Lightning. "Got it Doc," Lightning said, driving forward hesitantly. His axles were very stiff. Lightning drove out onto the main road, closely followed by Sally. Together, they had lunch and then discussed where they would take their drive. "Where to?" Lightning asked "I don't know," Sally said. "Wheel Well?" "No, we always go there," Lightning said. "Ok, how about a drive through Ornament Valley? I heard it's really pretty this time of year." "That sounds good," Sally said. She turned towards Ornament Valley. "Remember, no going over one hundred" she reminded Lightning. "I know," Lightning said, accelerating to be beside Sally.


	19. Ornament Valley, Chick's Attack

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY**

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

**To the Guest**

**Yes, you have created Justin. I've read this story long ago so I forgot almost everything about it, that's why I searched it :D You're doing a great job by rewritting it! and I saw on that account the sequels and I was wondering if you were plaining on remake them too, now I know it's actually happening :D Wow! Lightning and Sally are going to have an even hotter night than Doc and Sophia's! wow, I can't imagine going further than that hahaha I can't wait! Thanks for the update :)**

I am planning on rewriting all three stores. I've started on the other two, but I want to finish this one first. Doc is rough around the edges, and it shows up in his lovemaking. I know that I pushed Doc and Sophia almost to the limit, but it works for them. (I married a truck driver, he's gone a lot. I wrote that chapter one evening when I was alone and horny.) I gone back and post-read it -WOW- you can tell where my mind was that night, I normally can't write like that. Lightning doesn't have that 'roughness' to his personality. To me he's he seems to be a more passionate lover….I'm not giving out any more details, it will ruin the chapter.

Chapter 19.-Ornament Valley, Chick's Attack-

Together, Lightning and Sally drove to Ornament Valley, neither of them going over ninety miles per hour. Once they got there, Lightning and Sally drove slowly down the main road of the town that was equally as small as Radiator Springs. "Hey" Lightning said "Do you want to do some shopping?" He pointed to some antique stores. "Yeah" Sally said "That sounds like fun." When they came back out to the street some tourists greeted Lightning. One of his fans told him something that shocked him. "Do you know that Chick Hicks is here?" said a blue minivan. "What?" Lightning asked "Are you sure?" "Yeah, he's in the desert, just outside of town" the minivan said. "Thanks," Lightning said, pulling away with Sally right behind him. "If you do anything stupid, Stickers, you will need to get another attorney, I won't defend you. In fact if you do something really stupid, I'll be the one to prosecute you" Sally warned him. "You wouldn't dare, you love me to much!" Lightning playfully said. "Oh, yeah… try me" Sally said sternly, her eyes shooting daggers at him. "Ok, I hear you, Sally" He said knowing that Sally was being serous. They drove a few miles out of town and Lightning squinted into the desert and saw a green car parked in the desert. "Are you stalking me now?" he called to Chick Hicks as he and Sally pulled up behind him. "No," Chick said. "Just hanging out because thanks to you I don't have anything to do. I can't leave the era because Justin said that the DA are convening a grand jury to hear the evidence that was brought up by your 'attorney' during the hearing. I could be facing jail time because of you." "You did that to yourself, Chick" Lightning said angrily, he and Chick began circling around each other. "If you had actually listened to your crew chief we'd both be racing," Chick said. "If you actually followed the rules we would both be too," Lightning challenged. "Go back to your trailer where ever its at" Lightning said angrily "Fine," Chick said.

Chick turned around, drove fifty feet, spun around, raced back and he hit Sally right behind her front right tire, she cried out in pain. Lightning was outraged and he took off after Chick, but once he was going over one hundred miles an hour, his engine started feeling strange, as if it were vibrating. He quickly slowed and drove back to Sally and saw she had a large dent in her right side and her wheel was at a strange angle. "Are you okay?" Lightning asked quickly. Sally grimaced. "I don't know" She said. "What hurts other than your axle and side?" Lightning asked "Nothing really" Sally said. "My hood hurts a little, but not too bad. It's been hurting since your engine attack so I don't think it's related." "Well you're going to have to get Doc to fix that" Lightning said "Obviously" Sally said. She was trembling in pain. "Can you drive?" Lightning asked, beginning to panic. "I think so," Sally said. She inched forward, but had to stop when pain flared. "Oh, I can't do it hurts to bad" Sally said. A terrible burning pain was ripping through her front axle and bringing tears to her eyes. "Uh oh," Lightning said. "Here, lean on me. We'll get back a little later than what Doc said, but we have a good excuse." "Why don't you call him?" Sally asked, leaning very heavily onto Lightning. "Maybe I can get a ride from Mack or Abby" "I'll call Doc," Lightning said. "We'll be here all night if you can't drive home."

Lightning dialed Doc's number on his phone. "What's up, Kid?" Doc asked, he was home and enjoying a hot cup of coffee when Lightning called. "Doc, Sally's hurt!" Lightning exclaimed. "We need Mack or Abby in Ornament Valley as soon as possible!" Lightning breathed heavily. Doc immediately pushed his cup to the side hastily. "Calm down, Lightning!" Doc said "Abby isn't here so I'll send Mack, is she conscious?" "Yeah and in pain. I think she's starting to go into shock" He said, about to hyperventilate. "Lightning, calm down!" Doc said. "Now, what happened?" "Sally and I were taking our drive like you told us, Chick was here and we argued. He acted like he was leaving, but he turned around quickly and rammed into Sally!" Lightning said, all in one breath and very quickly. "Mack is on his way. Is she in a lot of pain?" Doc asked "A fair amount" Lightning said. "Her wheel is at an odd angle." "Well keep calm, Kid," Doc said. "You're not helping Sally if you're freaking out" "Okay," Lightning said, taking a deep breath. "We'll be there soon," Doc said. "Stay calm and help Sally with anything that she needs." Lightning hung his phone up and nuzzled Sally tenderly. Time seemed to drag by in an excruciatingly painful manner. "Hang in there, Babe," he said. "I am," Sally said quietly. "How did you live with this pain?" "I was unconscious, remember" Lightning reminded her. "I didn't have to go through the initial pain." Sally leaned heavily against Lightning, keeping her weight off her front right tire. "You're handling this better than I am," Lightning said, smiling at Sally. "You were freaking out a little" she said "It's lucky I wasn't the one who had a huge wreck" Lightning laughed. Sally attempted to roll forward a little, but was unable to. "Don't" Lightning murmured. "You're going to hurt yourself more." Sally stopped. "Yeah, like you ever listened to that," she said.

20 minutes later: Mack and Doc arrived. "Oh boy, kiddo" Doc said when he saw the extent of Sally's injury. "Chick clobbered you a good one. Just stay still and let me look your axle." He examined Sally's axle, which was starting to swell. Doc put a splint on her axle. "I'm going to have to X-ray that, it might be broken." Doc said. Mack lowered his ramp and Lightning helped Sally limp up the ramp. "We have to catch Chick Doc, look what he's done to Sally!" Lightning said. "I know Rookie. I'm afraid there's nothing right we can do but get Sally to the hospital. On the drive here I reported Chick's assault to Sheriff Dunkin, he'll keep an eye out for him." "Good" Lightning said angrily. He turned to Doc. "I tried to catch Chick," Lightning said apologetically. "But my engine started acting weird so I had to stop." "What did your engine start doing?" Doc asked "Just vibrating, it felt really funny" Lightning said. "How fast were you going?" "I believe around one hundred and twenty," Lightning replied. "Really?" Doc said, seeming satisfied. "Yeah," Lightning said, surprised Doc wasn't angry "Why?" "I thought your engine would give out a one hundred and ten, but if it didn't then it's not going to. "Cool" Lightning said happily. "But don't do it again, you're still in the recovery period" Doc warned him. Once everyone was loaded, Mack and Doc headed back to town.

Mack took Lightning and Sally strait to the hospital. Doc got a 'wheelchair' for Sally to ride in. He took her to have her axle x-rayed. Once they were done they headed back to his office. Doc gave Sally injection of painkillers. Ten minutes later: The x-ray machine finished developing Sally's x-rays. Doc held it up to the light. "Good news Sally there are no fractures in your axle" Doc said. "But it's severely displaced" "Is that bad?" Sally asked nervously. "Well it's not good," Doc said. "But it's better than a fracture." "What is the treatment for it?" "I'm going to have to put it back in place" Doc said "That's going to hurt, isn't it?" Sally asked. "Well, yeah" Doc said. "But we don't have a choice." "I have to get Jackie, I'll need her as well." Doc left and returned with Nurse Jackie a few moments later. "Rookie, go over and get on her left side and press up against her hard, Kid. Sally, Jackie is going to hold your rear half" "Ok, are you ready?" Doc asked Sally. "Just get it over with" Sally said. Lightning leaned against Sally and she felt Jackie grip her rear tires firmly. Doc had a tight grip on Sally's axle, he jerked it out and forward, and a sickening pop was heard. Sally gasped "You okay?" Lightning asked quickly. "Yeah, I think so" Sally said, taking a deep breath and blinking a few tears out of her eyes. "Wow" "You're tough, Kid," Doc said as he examined her axle. Jackie got a supporting rap and put it around her axle as Doc went to the computer to log her treatment. "Not many cars could go through that without making a sound. "I'm surprised I didn't," Sally admitted. "Ok, are you ready for me to fix the dent," Doc said. "I'm ready" Sally said. Jackie handed Doc the device and he hooked it on to Sally side. He quickly turned a handle on the device. Lightning soothed her quietly as her aluminum popped back out. "You're done" as he quickly examined her side. "Ice is the best thing for pain, and it'll keep the swelling down as well. Your paint didn't get scratched, so its fine." "Okay, Doc," Sally said. "Thank you so much." "No problem," Doc said. "You don't need to go over sixty for a week, you'll be sore. I'm assuming you are going to press charges against Chick" "Yes, we're heading to Sheriff's office as soon as we are done here" Sally said. Doc handed Sally a vanilla envelope. "This my medical report, you'll need it to press charges." "I know" Sally said "Thanks again."

Two minutes later, Lightning and Sally drove out of the hospital. "Are you sure you're okay?" Lightning asked Sally, giving her a sideways glance. "Yeah, just a little shaken and sore." Sally said as they entered Sheriff Dunkin's office. Sheriff was not in, but Scarlett was. "Hello Sally, Lightning" She greeted. "What can I do for you?" "I'm here to press assault charges against Chick Hicks" Scarlett knew about Chick's assault and had some of the paperwork ready. She escorted the couple to her office and Sally told her story of how Doc ordered her and Lightning to take a drive. They decided that they would drive though Ornament Valley. They found Chick was there and they confronted him, that's where he attacked Sally. She handed Scarlett the vanilla envelope that Doc had given her "Is this is your medical report from Doc?" Scarlett asked. "Yes it is" Sally said. "Dad needs to review your charges, and if he approves it, we'll get a warrant for Chick's arrest. Your free to go" Scarlett said. "Sheriff should be back from his patrol, in about a half an hour. I'll let you know what he decides." Sally and Lightning left Sheriff's office.

Lightning herd Sally's tummy rumbling "Do you want something to eat at Flo's?" "Sure," Sally said. She pulled into Flo's parking lot and parked in one of the double spots. Lightning parked a good two feet away from her, Sally smiled at him. "You're not going to kill me if you're close to me" she said, scooting over to Lightning and leaning against him. "I know," Lightning said. "I'm just a little nervous. This is all new to me." "Don't be nervous," Sally said. "I'm fine." "Okay," Lightning said hesitantly. Fifteen minutes later, Lightning and Sally got their food. They thanked Flo. "You're an only child, right?" Lightning asked. "No, I have a twin brother," Sally said. "He's married and has a young son. We talk once and while, but we not as close as we were growing up. You were a spoiled child, weren't you Light." "Yes, I literally got everything I could ever want when I was growing up. But once I mentioned I wanted to race to my parents I was shunned from the family" Lightning said. "Dodger got all their attention." "That's too bad," Sally; said. Her cell phone started ringing. It was Scarlett "I have some good news Sally," Scarlett said "Sheriff and I have reviewed your statement and looked over Doc's assessment of your injures. He feels that you have a valid case and he is writing up the warrant for Chick's arrest right now. We'll get him Sally, he can't hide from us" "That's good news Scarlett," Sally said "And thanks again" "No problem, that's what we're for" Scarlett said "I be in touch" Scarlett then hung up. "That was Scarlett," Sally said, "They are in the process of writing up a warrant for Chick" "Good," Lightning said.


	20. Lightning's Parents, Chick's Arrest

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY**

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

**To The Guest-**

I supose if Lightning have never changed his selfish, cocky and arrogant personality, he would be more roughness at lovemaking , having in mind the way he tries to seduce Sally the first time he knows her, but as has changed and we saw a loveable part of him and doing things for her, like putting the town back on the map in Cars or dedicate his winning to her in Cars 2, then I would say he's a passionate lover as you say. Now I can imagine Sally being really roughness at lovemaking because the way she stares at Lightning, and she's sexy as a car and has that tattoo of hers, so I can imagine Lightning being tortured by Sally XD but, of course, Lightning will not let her to do everything by her own, I think he has enough power to take the control...

Are you my long lost twin(LOL). It's scary how we think alike!. As for Sally's tattoo, I have been batting around some ideas -something like Justin talking her into it- but have not really decided how she got it. If you have some ideas, I would love to hear them If you want to PM me. I'm not saying anything more 'Houston' chapter- mostly because I have not finished it. The small seen(sex) that I told you about is coming up in the next chapter.

Chapter 20.-Lightning's Parents, Chick's Arrest-

Forty-five minutes later, Lightning and Sally left the diner. "What do you want to do?" Lightning asked, looking into the sunset. "I don't know," Sally replied. "You know I love Radiator Springs, but there's not much to do here," Lightning said. "Yeah," Sally agreed. "It'll be great when we get to L.A. My parents are going to love you." "That's right, you're from L.A.," Lightning said. He gave Sally a sideways glance. "Are you sure they are going to like me?" "Definitely" Sally said, resting up against Lightning. "You're a very likeable car." "Why thank you," Lightning said grinning. He leaned over and kissed Sally. "Lightning!" Lightning's eyes snapped open. He quickly backed away from Sally and turned around to see his parents. "Oh" he said awkwardly. "Hi, Mom, hi, Dad." "Hello, Lightning!" Skye said, beaming. "Cén chaoi a 'bhfuil tú? (How are you?)" Lightning's father Riley, said in Irish. "Tá mé go maith. (I am good.)" Lightning responded. Sally was intimidated by the sheer size of Riley. He was a huge red H1 hummer; he looked like he could take a semi and rip it in half with little effort. "Riley, I want you to meet Lightning's girlfriend, Sally," Skye said, still beaming. "Nice to meet you, Sally, You're as pretty as an Irish rose" Riley said as he took her tire and kissed it genially, Sally just blushed at the complement. "I'm glad to meet you Sir" Sally bashfully said. "So, Son," Riley said. "What type of training have you been doing?" "Not much lately," Lightning said unhappily. "I had an engine-attack three days ago and I have another four days before I can start training again." "You had an engine-attack?" Skye asked her eyes wide "Yeah," Lightning said. "I don't think it was a severe one though." "Yes it was, and you need to take it easy," Sally said sternly. "I know, I know" Lightning said, smiling at her. "Have you two already eaten?" Skye asked. "Yeah," Lightning replied. "We're both tired and a little sore. Sally was attacked today and I'm still exhausted from the engine attack." "Who attacked you Sally?" Skye asked. "Chick Hicks rammed into me when Lightning and I were taking a drive though Ornament Valley" Sally replied. We heard about that on the radio on the way over here!" Riley said. "All it said there was an arrest warrant out Chick Hicks, but there weren't any details" Lightning yawned. "You kids look exhausted. You need to go to bed, both of you" Skye said "Yes, Mom" Lightning said. "Do you two need a place to stay" Sally asked Skye and Riley. "We have a brand new double occupancy cones. You'll be the first couple to use one" "That sounds wonderful Sally," Riley said.

They headed to the cone office and Sally got the key to the room. "See you guys in the morning." Lightning said "Goodnight" Skye and Riley said in unison as they drove to their cone. Lightning started to drive to his cone. "Stickers, where are you going? Doc said that you couldn't be by yourself. You have to stay with me, remember?" Sally said "Oh yeah" Lightning said, turning around. He drove into Sally's apartment. "I like you dad's accent" Sally said. "You need to teach me some Irish so I can understand him" "I think that I can do that. My dad and I have always had an awkward relationship," Lightning said after Sally had closed the door. "Why?" Sally asked curiously. "I don't know" Lightning said. "It's always been like that. I took after mom physically, but Dogger took after him. Dad always favored Dodger because he was bigger and stronger than me." "I've never asked, what to they do for a living?" Sally asked "Dad is a movie producer. He has produced some of the biggest Hollywood blockbusters, you can name. Mom, well Mom is a mom. She doesn't do anything for a living, other than being a socialite" Lightning said. "Not to sound gross, but how on earth do they have sex. I mean he could crush her with his weight alone." Sally said. "You're not the first car to ask me that. My answer is always the same, I don't know." Lightning explained. "They do have sex; I mean they had Dogger and me. When I was living at home, I caught them a few times. I'm assuming she's on top a lot" Sally leaned up against Lightning and sighed. "Are you really that tired?" Lightning asked. "Yeah," Sally said. She shut her eyes and shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Are you sore?" Lightning asked. "A little," Sally replied. "We forgot to ask Doc for a painkiller." Lightning said, "That's ok, I have a bottle of aspirin in the bathroom. Can you can get it for me?" Sally asked. He drove to the medicine cabinet, got the aspirin and a glass of water. He gave it so Sally. "Here's your first lesson in Irish" Lightning said "Is breá liom tú" "What does that mean?" Sally asked. "Simple, I love you." "I love you too" She said. "Is breá liom tú ró" Lightning corrected her. "Is…bea…lion…to…," Sally said butchering the language. Lightning laughed "That's a good attempt." How do you say I'm tired and I want to go to bed?" "Tá mé tuirseach agus ba mhaith liom dul a chodladh" Lightning said. "I'm not even going to attempt to say that. Lightning laughed again "It takes some practice. I'm tired too; let's go crash for the night." They went into the bedroom and settled down for the night.

"Don't do it, Kid!" Doc exclaimed. "I don't listen to your advice anymore!" Lightning said angrily. He floored his engine and drove into the narrow space between Chick and the wall. Chick slammed up against Lightning, blowing Lightning's tire out. As he flipped through the air, his paint did an odd thing. It turned from fire engine red to baby blue, it was Sally. Sally flipped through the air just as Lightning had, being hit by one car after another. "Lightning!" Lightning jumped awake. Sally was parked next to him wide-awake. "You're okay!" He said, sighing in relief. "Of course I am," Sally said calmly. "You were only dreaming." "Thank goodness," Lightning said. He knew he had had the dream because of Sally's attack. "I'm going out." "It's three o clock in the morning!" Sally exclaimed. "I know," Lightning said. "I'm just going for a drive; I need to clear my hood." "Do you want me to come?" Sally asked. "No, Sweetheart, go back to sleep. I won't be gone long," Lightning said. "But Doc said that you couldn't be alone" Sally said. "That was only until he was sure that my engine was fine. Sally please, I have my phone with me incase I get into trouble." Lightning said "I need a little alone time, I promise that I won't go over 80 miles per hour." "Well, I guess it's alright, if you get hurt, I'll never forgive myself." "I promise I won't do anything stupid." Lightning said as he picked up a set of flood lights and put them on his hood and left the apartment. He hooked the lights in to a power source. Once they came on, he drove down the main road towards Ornament Valley. Lightning picked up speed and enjoyed the cool desert air as it flowed around his body. He kept his promise and did not go over 80. Several minutes later Lightning arrived in Ornament Valley.

Once he was there, he found the spot where Chick had rammed into Sally's side and followed his tracks. Chick's tires had made clear imprints in the dirt. Lightning picked up speed and followed the tracks for five miles until they veered sharply to the right. He turned off the flood lights and quietly followed the tracks to a large rock and saw the outline of Chick sleeping in the moonlight. Lightning called Doc. "Hello?" Doc asked, obviously woken up by the phone. "I found Chick," Lightning said quietly "Where are you, Kid?" Doc asked, waking up completely. "I couldn't sleep and I went for a drive in Ornament Valley, and I found Chick" Lightning replied. "I'll send the sheriff," Doc said. "Stay where you are. I'm getting your GPS coordinates right now from your phone." "Okay," Lightning said. Doc hung up his phone.

Lightning sat and waited for fifteen minutes. Doc and Sheriff Dunkin arrived along with a huge police Escalade named Oliver. With Oliver being the biggest and strongest deputy, he could apprehend Chick with three wheels tied above his roof. "Let's wake him up," Sheriff said. Oliver unveiled his electrical firearm, basically a stun gun, from the left side of his ram bar, and trained on Chick's right rear quarter panel, ready for anything that he might try. "It will be my pleasure," Lightning said, driving up to the sleeping car. "Hey Chick!" Lightning said loudly. The sleeping car jumped awake "McQueen!, what the fuck do you want" "Yeah, it's me," Lightning said. "I brought a few friends along too." Chick glanced behind Lightning. He saw Sheriff and his deputy accompanied by Doc. "You see, Chick," Lightning said, circling Chick. "You can mess with me all you want, but what you can't do is mess with my girl." Chick started and then revved his engine dangerously. Oliver saw that Chick was preparing to charge at Lightning, he fired his stun gun at Chick. The electrodes struck him in the rear and the electric current was powerful enough to kill Chick's engine without hurting him. "Oops," Lightning said. He turned towards the officers. "Take him away, guys." "I'll get you for this, McQueen," Chick said angrily. "Whatever, Chick," Lightning said. Sheriff motioned for Oliver to hand him a parking boot. Sheriff snapped the boot place on Chick's lift rear tire as he read Chick his rights "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning. Do you understand your rights as I have explained them to you?" "I do" Chick said. Oliver had a towing winch attached to back him. He used the winch to lift Chick's rear tires off the ground. Sheriff and Oliver left, towing Chick behind him.

Lightning drove over to Doc. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked Doc. "Yeah, Kid," Doc said. "Let's go." "See you in a couple of hours," Lightning said once he and Doc both arrived back in Radiator Springs. "Okay, Kiddo, good work," Doc said. "Thanks," Lightning said. He turned into Sally's apartment and parked beside Sally. Lightning fell asleep within minutes. The next morning: "Hey Bud, wake up, called a voice. Lightning woke up slowly to find Mater. "I heard about you finding Chick and the sheriff arrestin' him las' night!" Mater said excited. "Good job, Bud!" "Thanks, Mater," Lightning said grinning. "Anyways, Doc wanted me ta tell ya to git down ta Willy's Butte as soon as yur done sleepin'!" "Okay, thanks, Mater," Lightning said. "Are you up for some tractor tipping tonight?" "I sure is!" Mater exclaimed. "Sounds good then," Lightning said. "I'll see you tonight. Bye, Bud!" Mater said happily.

Lightning drove down to Willy's Butte. He saw Sally, his parents, and Doc gathered by the side of the track. "Maidin mhaith (Good morning)" Riley said to Lightning. "Good morning everybody" Lightning yawned "What's going on?" Lightning asked. "Training" Doc said. "You're late." "Are you serious?" Lightning exclaimed. "What am I doing?" "Seeing how many laps you can go around at top speed" Doc said. "I'm not going to have another attack, am I?" Lightning asked. "The recovery period for your type of engine attack is two days," Doc said. "We told you a week so you would take it easy." Lightning grinned despite his being lied to. "Okay," he said eagerly. "And if you do well today we're going to L.A. next week" Doc continued "Go ahead and stretch." Lightning stretched his axles, cringing as the bad one let out a pop "You okay?" Doc asked. "Yeah" Lightning said. "That happens every morning. How many laps should I aim for?" "Fifty" Doc said. "But I only made it to thirty-six last time!" Lightning exclaimed. "Just get out there, and quit fucking complaining" Doc said. Lightning pulled out onto the track did a warm up lap and then took off. It felt amazing to fly around the turns again, the wind racing around him. Before Lightning knew it, he had finished his two hundredth lap. "That was amazing!" Sally said, rushing up to him as he pulled off the track. He kissed her and grinned. Lightning drove up to Doc to await his approval. "You've got stuff, Kid" Doc said. "Thanks, Doc" Lightning said grinning. Does anything hurt?" Doc asked. "No" Lightning said truthfully. "Good" Doc said. "I'll book hotel rooms in L.A. then." "That was great Honey" Skye said driving up to Lightning. "I'm so proud of you." "Let's go to Flo's for breakfast, I'm starving" Lightning said. He led the small group to Flo's.


	21. Tractor Tipping, Pay Back--EXPLICIT

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY**

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

*****************EXPLICIT WARNING**************

*****************EXPLICIT WARNING**************

*****************EXPLICIT WARNING**************

**_To the Guest- hahaha it's funny how we have the same way of analize the characters and all XD I think is a good idea to write about how was Justin and Sally's relationship, I imagine it very wild and Sally was younger and more sexy (to call it that way) than she is now, having in mind that I think Sally is very good at lovemaking, so we can imagine she was even roughness when she was young. So in my point of view I think she could get her tattoo convinced by Justin's need to have a sexy girl, or like something she wanted to do to have his attention. I can't wait to read the next chapter, it's going to be very interesting! :D_**

He you go, don't wet yourself(LOL). It's not my best work, but I didn't want to keep you waiting. I might rewrite it when I'm done with the three stories. Sally didn't come out at wild as I wanted. I didn't want Sally to have many lovers, unlike Lightning. I wanted to keep her a virgin until she met Justin. I did use your suggestion about the tattoo, and had it as Justin's idea.

Chapter 21.-Tractor Tipping, Pay Back-

That night, Lightning crept quietly down to Mater's towing lot. "Are you ready, Mater?" Lightning asked. "Yup!" Mater said. Together, their way down to the tractor field. All of the tractors were fast asleep. "You go first, Mater," Lightning said "Okay, Bud!" Mater said. He drove slyly up to one of the tractors and blew his horn. The tractor let out an alarmed sound and tipped over backwards. Several seconds later, the tractor omitted a sound of flatulence. Mater burst into laughter. "Those tractors! They is so dumb! Go ahead, Bud! Git all of 'em to do it again!" "Okay, Mater," Lightning laughed. He drove to the closest tractor and revved his engine as loud as he could. All of the tractors in the field reacted the same way they had with Mater. Mater cracked up behind Lightning. "Good job, Bud!" Just then, an angry bellow erupted from behind the trees. "Let's go, Mater!" Lightning shouted. He knew the sound came from Frank. Mater shot out ahead of Lightning. Lightning laughed and sped after Mater. Frank was five feet from Lightning's spoiler when Lightning made it through the pasture's gate. "That was fun!" Mater laughed. "We gotta do that again soon, Bud!" "We will, Mater," Lightning said. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Bud!" "Bye Mater," Lightning replied.

Lightning drove back to the Cozy Cone's office where Sally was reading. Lightning pulled up next to Sally and saw what she was reading, chemistry book. "Why do you love me?" Lightning asked. "What do you mean?" Sally asked. "You're so smart," Lightning said. "I'm not" "You're smart," Sally said. "Not really," Lightning said. "From what your mom said, you were an A/B student," Sally said. "I could never read anything like that though." Lightning said pointing at the book "I've always been interested in science," Sally said. "And because you were interested in science, you became an attorney?" Lightning asked dryly. Sally smiled "I always wanted to be an attorney. I bet you know all the statistics about every Piston Cup winner." "That I do," Lightning said. "Well difficult chemistry, is my thing" Sally said.

The next morning, Lightning did six hundred laps around Willy's Butte. He went to tell Doc, because he had other patients to see this morning. Doc had implanted a chip into Lightning's hood so he could monitor his engine as he was training. "Six hundred laps," Lightning announced, rolling though the office door. "I'm not tired or sore" "Great, Kiddo," Doc said. "Take the rest of the week off." "What?" Lightning asked, appalled. "I have to train!" "Don't kill yourself, Kid," Doc said sternly. "I'm not going to!" Lightning said "But I need to train!" "No, you don't," Doc said, getting angry. "I do!" Lightning said. "You don't know what it's like?" "Oh, I don't, do I?" Doc challenged him. Not knowing what else to say, Lightning sped out of Doc's office and sped down the street. He was going to see Sally but decided against it. He sprinted up to his headquarters. He burst through the door and sped into his office. Lightning put in the DVD of the race before his wreck. He saw himself on the screen, easily passing cars and getting to the front. Several hours later, the race was over. Lightning had won by a full lap. "Feel better?" Lightning jumped. He spun around to see Sally; she had an unhappy expression on her face. "I suppose you heard about the argument?" he asked lowly. "Yeah," Sally said. She drove over to Lightning. "I can understand you wanting to rush it; but I also think you should listen to Doc. He knows what he's talking about." "I know," Lightning sighed. "But I want to race so badly." "And you will," Sally said. "It's the off season, so there are no races that you're missing." "Fair point," Lightning said. "I'm not the type to just sit around." "Believe me, I know," Sally said, laughing quietly. "That's why I know you'll love L.A. when we get there." "Yeah," Lightning agreed. "I probably need to apologize to Doc though." "You do," Sally said. "Do you have anything planned for tonight?" Lightning asked "No, why" Sally asked. "Well you do now" "What do you have in mind?" "Oh, something that you'll totally enjoy. I'm going to call it pay back"

Ten minutes later, Lightning and Sally arrived back in Radiator Springs and Lightning drove to Doc's office. Doc was sitting at his desk, doing paperwork. He turned around when he heard Lightning approach him. "I'm sorry," Lightning said quietly, not making eye contact. "Its fine, Kiddo," Doc said. "I know how you feel. The new season starts in a month and you'll be ready, I promise. "Lightning grinned. "Just someone saying that sounds amazing." Doc laughed. "The racing sports network called. They want to know if you'd be interesting in making a little speech after the race if you win." "Tell them I will," Lightning said. "I was hoping they would." "Why's that?" Doc asked "Well…" Lightning said hesitantly. "That's when I was planning on to propose to Sally" "You are?" Doc asked. "Well, yeah," Lightning said uneasily. "Well that's a good thing," Doc said noncommittally. "You think so?" Lightning asked nervously. "You don't think I'm rushing it?" Doc shrugged. "You two seem to get along well. She's the only car you listen to all of the time." "I listen to you most of the time!" Lightning retorted. "Thanks for your advice, Doc. I need to go spend time with my parents now. They are heading home tomorrow afternoon" "Sure, Kid," Doc said. "I'll see you later."

That evening: Lightning got Sally and took her to one of double occupancy cone on the far side of the hotel. Lightning opened the door, Sally was surprised. Candles were the only light in the room and there were rose petals all over the floor. Lightning had checked the reservation book this morning and found out that this cone and the cones around it were empty for the night. He had gotten the key from the front desk when Sally was not looking. With the help of the maids, Lightning had been sneaking in and out of the cone all day. "Remember right before my surgeries, you gave me a hot wax massage." Lightning said "Yes, I think so" she said. "I made a promise to pay you back with a message" Lightning said. "Tonight, I'm paying off that debt." Lightning offered his tire, Sally took it and they went inside and closed the door. The first thing he did was pop the cork off the bottle of wine he had cooling. He handed Sally her glass and they toasted each other. Lightning checked the hot wax and found it ready to use. "My Lady, the wax is ready for you… assume the position."

Sally gigged and laid down on the bed. Lightning went over and pored a little of the wax on a soft cloth and then he rubbed it on her roof. "Oh Light, that feels heavenly." Lightning just smiled as he worked. Sally was enjoying the rub down so much that she lifted the little flap that normally covers her tattoo. Lightning noticed it. "You have never told me how you got your tattoo" He asked. "Oh… that" Sally said. Lightning clearly could see that she was having problems talking about it. "Sally its ok, if you don't want to talk about it." "Light, you told me everything about you and Halli, so it's fair that I tell you everything about my relationships. You grew up here in the united states." "Yeah, in Revelry Hills, that's why I don't have an accent" He said. "So you had to take a health class" She said. "So… you know what happens to a girl when she's hits puberty. Her reproductive hormones kick in and she'll kinda go 'crazy' for a while. It happed to me and that's where Justin come into the picture. "I didn't have a flashy paint job because my parents would not allow it. I used what I had, my body. Before you ask, no I didn't fuck every boy I saw; I did have some of my parent's values. I however found that giving boys a blow jobs was pleasurable, so I was a slut with my mouth. I had also taken to street racing…" "Wait, stop, Sally… I can't imagine you doing something so illegal" Lightning said. "I used to sneak out of the house and go, I was careful and my parents never knew. I was good at it too, for a while I was undefeated, even the boys couldn't beat me."

"I snuck out of the house one night, and went to a race, which I ended up winning. A bright yellow corvette came up to me afterwards and he introduced himself as Justin Sunspur. He didn't race because of an engine condition, but he was a big fan of street racing. Over three months we became very close. One day Justin and I drove past a tattoo shop. He asked if I wanted to get a tattoo. I told him that my parents wouldn't allow that either. The next weekend my parents had to be out of town, so they had Aunt Sarah stay with me. She was elderly, and kinda like Lizzy is here, but not as old" Sally said. "She could sleep through anything. I didn't have to sneak out the house. On that Friday night I met Justin and we went to a tattoo shop, he had decided to get a tattoo. He asked me again, but this time he suggested that I have it put under my flap, so my parents would never see it. He said that it would make me sexy, he even offered to pay for it. I finally gave in to his pressure. Justin held my tire as I had the tattoo done. By the time that the tattoo artist was done with me it was late and Justin said that he was not feeling good and he'll come back tomorrow…" "He never went back and got the tattoo, did he?" Lightning said cutting in "No, he didn't" Sally said. "The next night we went out to a party together. We both came home a little drunk; Justin was begging me for sex. With the ethanol clouding my judgment, I agreed. I told him that I was a virgin and did not know to make love. Justin said that he liked virgins he had 'broken in' quite a few. Our foreplay was me giving him a blow job, so he could get hard. He led me to the bed, had me put a condom on him. He rolled me on my roof and just climbed on and entered me, no foreplay for me at all." "Sally that's terrible" Lightning said "Yeah, I didn't know the difference. Justin's dick is tiny. He broke though my inner wall with out to much pain for me. After twenty minutes he was done, he did not even stay around to snuggle, he just took off." Sally said "That's pretty much how sex went for us. It was rare for him to bring me to orgasm." "Is that why you don't like condoms" Lightning asked. "Mostly" She said "I just don't like the way they feel when they are in me."

"It was not until I had left Justin did I know what true sex was. Doc had a medical intern with him at the time I broke down. His name was Jake, and Doc gave him the responsibility of seeing to my care while I was in the clinic. Once I was well enough to leave the clinic, Ramone and Flo offered me a place to stay. Over the months I got to know him, I often ended up at his apartment and we had sex many times. It was fabulous, he did things to me that Justin never did, like bringing me to orgasm. He always made sure that I got off before he did. Sometimes the sex was sweet and loving, other times it was rough and a little violent, but not enough to leave a lasting mark. If either of us said stop, the other had to stop. Six months later Jake's internship was over and he had to go back home, Doc gave him glowing reviews about his service. Jake is now a doctor in New York City. I get either a letter or phone call from him once and a while" Sally said "When Jake left, I decided to stay, I bought the cozy cone and had it fixed up. For a few years I worked on trying to get the town back on the map, and then here you come tearing into town. You did more to help the town in a month, than I did in years" "Well I didn't plan it that way" Lightning said "I'm glad those punks dumped me out of the trailer, and I got lost, because it led me to you" They fell into a comfortable silence.

As Lightning worked, Sally found that she was getting more and more aroused. Every now and again, she would reach out touch, stroke, and fondle his body. While Lightning was waxing and buffing her front, he would stop ever so often and they would kiss passionately. Sally took off her bra, inviting Lightning to fondle her as he worked. Something that Lightning enjoyed as well. While waxing around her rear tires, Sally let out a small gasp. "Light, stop" she said. "I can't take any more of this torment." she turned around and grabbed his codpiece took it off. She saw that Lightning was nearly erect and she dove under him. "Sally wait, I'm not done, you can do that after I'm finished. Lightning said "As far as I'm concerned, you're finished." She said as she put his penis in her mouth. Lightning dropped the cloth he was using. He reached down and found Sally's sides drawing her closer to him and causing her to take more of him into her mouth. She winced slightly at Lightning's rough grip but it sort of turned her on more too. There was just something so erotic about having his tires massage her while she sucked on him. Sally backed out and took off her opening's cap "Light, is your engine strong enough for sex?" "Yes, if it wasn't' we wouldn't be going to LA next week for me to train" Lightning said. Sally grabbed him, pulled him onto the bed, and rolled on to her roof. This was not what he had planned, but he was not going to deny Sally a night of pleasure. "Sally, I don't want to be like Justin, you're not ready for me" Lightning said. "Oh, but I'm" Sally said as she grabbed his front tire and put it to her opening. He found her wet to the point of almost dripping. "Light, I need you in me, NOW" Sally cried.

Lightning slowly climbed on top and immediately entered her. Soon, Sally found herself at the center of Lightning's efforts to bring her to incredible heights of pleasure. She moaned every time he thrust within her. "Sally, you're the best fuck I've ever had. "You're so tight, so…warm, fuck…" Lightning whispered. The dull smack of their undercarriages filled the room as he continued to thrust, giving delicious grunts of his own. "Oh, fuck me Light, fuck me. It feels so good." She threw her hood back as Lightning instinctively moved faster. Love, lust and pleasure dominated their hoods. Sally whimpered at the intense jolts of vibrations Lightning sent through her body. She wrapped her rear tires around Lightning, pulling him closer and deeper. He felt Sally becoming tighter and tighter around him, meaning she was close her orgasm, he was not far behind. Sally clung to Lightning, gasping and crying out in joy as her orgasm hit her. Lightning continued thrusting; he tightened his grip on her as his pleasure reached its peak. "Sally!" Lightning cried as he felt himself climax inside her. Lightning got off of Sally and laid down be side her. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his finder. "Goodnight, Sweetheart" Lightning said, Sally kissed him once more before snuggling his strong finder. Lightning pulled the covers up over them as they drifted to blissful sleep.


	22. LA, Sally's Parents

I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex

**To the Guest- You wrote it amazing! I thought Sally's relationship with Justin was with love but sometimes Justin wanted sex and Sally refuse it and that sometimes becomes a discution between them but I imagined they were in love behind the sex and abuses. In my mind, somehow I imagine Sally liked to make love with Justin as I said she's very sexy and all that so I thought she would act wild with him. She's not a slut of course, I thought she had a lot of relationships but all with love not just sex but none of them worked things out correctly and never when to perfect as her relationship with Lightning. Well, that's what I thought before read the chapter hahaha anyway, I like it! and don't worry I don't get wet reading XD hahaha I'm just curious on read how Lightning and Sally make love, I love that couple :D**

I know the last chapter was not my best work, and not that happy with it. I will rewrite it after I get done with the other stories. If you want to take a stab at rewriting it, be my guest, or we can work on it together. There is only one more chapter after this one. I'm going to post it right after this one. After that I'm going to take a small break from writing, it will be sometime next week before I post the new story. It will have smaller chapters and not be posted as often as this one was.

Chapter 21.-L.A., Sally's Parents-

The next morning: Lightning got up at five to go train with Doc. He saw some of the maids that help him set things up yesterday arrive for work. "Thank you ladies, last night was a complete success; I'll be back after my training to clean up" "Your welcome Lightning. Don't worry about coming back, the hotel doesn't have that many gests today. So we'll clean it for you" One of them said. A few hours later, Sally emerged from the cone. The maids were taking a break and they all just smiled at her, they knew what happed in the cone last night. "How many of you were in involved in this" She demanded. "Other than to two that had the day off, we all were" Maria, the head maid said. Sally was so embarrassed that she spent the day in the office, trying not to come in contact with them. In the afternoon Maria came into the office. "Sally, can I talk to you" Maria asked. "Yes" Sally said avoiding eye contact with the older car. "Why are you hiding in the office, you normally have checked on us at lest once" Maria said. "Is is because of what happed in the cone last night?" "Yes, I… I… mean no…no" Sally nervously said, still not making eye contact. "Sally, we understand." Maria said "All of us have husbands and boyfriends. There's nothing to be ashamed of. We think that it was very romantic what Lightning did for you. That car loves you, or he wouldn't have done what he did." "I know he loves me, and I love him too" Sally said. "It's… that…" "You were caught having sex." Maria said, putting her tire under Sally's chin and making Sally look at her. "Yeah…" Sally said. "Sally, you're a grown woman, it's your choice who you want to be with" Maria said. "Besides you own the Cozy Cone, if you and Lightning want to use a cone for a night then there's no reason not to. We won't say a word, it's not our place. Now do you feel better?" "Yeah" Sally said. "I do, thanks Maria." "Your welcome" She said. "Do you want to inspect the cones before we leave for the day?" "Yeah, let's go" Sally said.

A week later, Lightning arrived in L.A. with Doc, and Sally. "When do I start training?" Lightning asked eagerly, looking at the palm trees. "Tomorrow morning," Doc said. "Just relax for now, go sightseeing." He wanted to train, but sightseeing wasn't too bad of an option. Lightning turned to Sally. "Where do you want to go?" he asked her. "There are so many places!" Sally said excitedly. "But I really want you to meet my parents!" "Why don't you call them and see if they want us to meet them for dinner" Lightning asked. "That sound like a great idea" Sally said. She turned around, dialing her parents. All of a sudden, a civilian of the city called out: "Hey! There's Lightning McQueen!" A crowd of cars surrounded Lightning. "Mr. McQueen!" a car called out. "How are you feeling?" "Pretty good," Lightning said. "Give me space, guys." The crowd eventually dispersed. "My parents are meeting us at our hotel at 6 pm for dinner," Sally said. "What are their names?" Lightning asked. "Mercedes and Cliff" Sally replied. "Okay cool, what do they do for a living" Lightning asked. He was nervous about meeting Sally's parents. "My dad is a corporate lawyer and Mom is an astro physicist." "Wow, no wonder you're smart." "So where do you want to go?" Sally asked. "Anywhere you want to," Lightning replied. "Okay," Sally said she thought for a moment. "Have you been to the racing museum?" "No," Lightning said. "It's probably the only one I haven't been in." "Do you want to go?" Sally asked. "Only if you want to, Sally," Lightning said. "I want to," Sally said "Follow me."

The two cars said goodbye to Doc and headed down the busy street to the Los Angeles Racing Museum. Lightning eagerly entered the building and was surprised to see familiar faces inside the door. Strip Weathers and his family was there checking out the museum. "Hi, Strip." Lightning greeted the older racecar. "Well hey there, Lightning!" Strip said "How're you doing?" "Really well," Lightning said. "How's the retired life working out for you?" "It's okay," Strip said. "Not very exciting though" "I can imagine" Lightning said. "Are you still following the racing season?" "Oh yeah," said Strip "I miss it." "I would too" Lightning said. "I kind of know how you feel" "Yeah," Strip agreed. Sapphire rolled up to her father. "Hi, Lightning" she said. "Hey, Sapphire, congratulations on wining the piston cup last season." "Thanks, Light, but it wasn't the same without you there to give me any real competition." Lightning just laughed "Oh, you can bet I'll give you some competition this coming season." "I'm looking forward to it" Sapphire challenged. "But anyway, Sapphire and I have a meeting with Dinoco at one, so we better get going. Good luck, Lightning." "Thanks Strip" Lightning said. For the next two and a half hours, Lightning and Sally went through the different exhibits. They skipped Chick's exhibit. The last exhibit surprised Lightning. It was about him. "I didn't expect this," he muttered to Sally. The exhibit captured his first season of racing and how he sacrificed his Piston Cup to enable the King to finish his last face. It also showed Lightning's wreck, the trial, and there was even a small bit on his engine attack. "They really keep up with things" Lightning said.

Thirty minutes later, Lightning and Sally headed to their hotel rooms to rest clean up for dinner. "Are you excited?" Sally asked rolling into Lightning's hotel room. "About what?" Lightning asked sleepily. "Meeting my parents," Sally replied. "Yeah," Lightning said, shutting his eyes. "A little nervous though." "Don't be" Sally responded. "They'll going to love you." "I hope so," Lightning said groggily. "Are you okay?" Sally asked "Yeah" Lightning said. "Just a little tired, I don't think I'm over my attack completely." "Go take a nap" Sally said. "I'll wake you up in an hour." "Sounds good" Lightning said. An hour later, Sally woke Lightning up. Lightning took a quick shower and drove with Sally downstairs to the five-star restaurant. "I don't see them yet," Sally murmured, mainly to herself. She looked around with a frown, but then her face lit up. "There they are!" she said, gesturing over to a table where dark blue and silver Porsches were parked, enjoying a cocktail. Sally drove up to them, and hugged them warmly. "Mom, Dad, this is Lightning." Cliff Carrera turned to Lightning and shook wheels with him. "It's good to meet you," he said in a deep voice. "We've heard all about you. I'm a big fan myself." "It's good to meet you, Sir" Lightning said. He turned to Mercedes to greet her. "It's nice to finally meet you, Lightning," she said. "It's nice to meet you too, Ma'am," Lightning responded politely. "Well," said Cliff "Let's not waste time. I don't know about you two, but we're famished." "So are we, Daddy" Sally said.

An hour and a half later, all four cars had finished their food. "That was delightful," said Mercedes "It was truly wonderful meeting you, Lightning." "It was great meeting you too," Lightning said, grinning. "Your daughter is a very special car," he added, glancing lovingly at Sally. "That she is," Cliff said. "Could I have a word with you, Mr. Carrera?" Lightning asked, gesturing to the hallway outside the restaurant. "Sure, Son. Ladies, if you would excuse us" Cliff said, following Lightning into the hall. "Mr. Carrera… I…I would like your permission to marry Sally" Lightning said nervously. "You seem confident in your decision" Cliff observed. "I am, Sir" Lightning said "She is the one for me" "Very confident," Cliff repeated. "I respect you, Lightning. I don't like cars who avoid the questions they want to ask by bringing up random small talk." "I'm the same way, Mr. Carrera," Lightning said, wanting his permission desperately. "The problem is…," Mr. Carrera said, "I'm not sure I'm ready to let her go." "Oh" Lightning said. "But," Cliff said, "I doubt I will ever be completely ready, so yes, you have my permission to marry my daughter." "Thank you, Sir!" Lightning said excitedly, shaking Cliff's wheel. Forty-five minutes later, Lightning and Sally said goodbye to Sally's parents. "That went well," Lightning commented. "Yeah," Sally agreed. "Are you ready to turn in?" "Yeah," Lightning said, pressing a button for the twelfth floor of the hotel. "What did you ask my dad about?" Sally asked. "I just told him to give me a call if he wanted season tickets," Lightning shrugged. "That was nice," Sally said. "I'm just a nice car," Lightning said, arriving at his hotel room. "That you are," Sally said. "Goodnight, Light" "Night," Lightning said. He kissed Sally, smiled at her, and entered his room.

The next morning, Doc woke Lightning up at six. Sally was already up and in the shower. "Why so early?" Lightning asked groggily. "We're going to have a busy day" Doc replied "Lots of training" "Sounds good to me!" Lightning said excitedly. An hour later, Lightning had eaten breakfast and was stretching, ready to warm up. "Go ahead and drive around once at one hundred," Doc instructed Lightning through the intercom. "Okay," Lightning said, revving his engine and shooting off around the track. The asphalt under Lightning's tires felt as smooth as silk as he ripped down the straights, easily going into the turns and arriving back at Doc within a minute. "How'd it feel, Rookie?" Doc asked. "Awesome!" Lightning said excitedly. "The track is so smooth!" Doc laughed. "It's a lot different from Willy's Butte," he agreed. "Go ahead and floor it for a couple laps and tell me how it feels." "Okay," Lightning agreed. He shot down the track, racing the wind and increasing his speed. "Great job, Kiddo," Doc said several minutes later. "Thanks!" Lightning said eagerly. "What's next?" "Take a quick break" Doc said. He drove over to Sally, and drank the whole bottle of water that she was holding for him. "Thanks, Sweetheart" Lightning said kissing her finder, and then drove back to Doc. "What's next?" "Next, you're going to race," Doc said. "What?" Lightning asked. "Come on out, boys!" Doc called towards the entrance of the track.

Just then, about ten of Lightning's competitors drove out onto the track. Pit crews were accompanying each car, his pit crew among them. "This is awesome!" Lightning exclaimed "I figured you'd appreciate it" Doc said "Now go line up." He lined up beside a green car. Lightning glanced over and was shocked to find it was Chick. "What are you doing here?" Lightning asked coldly. "Hey, I'm not the one who asked to be here," Chick said. "It was your crew chief who called mine." "Doc," Lightning said angrily through his intercom system. "Why is Chick here?" "You're going to have to race him" Doc said. "Sapphire was not available to come to the race this morning. So he's your number one competitor." "I'll trust you on that one." Lightning said unhappily. "He better stay away from Sally." "There's too many fucking cars around, he doesn't have the balls to try anything this morning" Doc said. "Quit fucking complaining and get ready for the start." "Cars start your engines!" Doc called through the loud speaker. "This is a three hundred lap race!" Lightning started his engine and revved it loudly. "Go!" Lightning shot out onto the track ahead of the other cars. "Don't waste yourself, Kid," Doc warned him. "Okay," Lightning said, steadying his pace. Two hundred laps later, Lightning was in third place behind Chick and Hollister. "Are you holding up okay, Kid?" Doc asked. "Yeah" Lightning said. "I'm a little tired, but I'll live." "Okay, Kid," Doc said. "Just be careful out there." "I will," Lightning replied. Ninety-eight laps later, Lightning was in fifth place, but started to pull forward. He passed three cars easily and ended up in second behind Chick. There was an opening in the middle that he could easily make it through.

"Go for it, Kiddo!" Doc called. "I am" Lightning said. But right before he passed Chick, Chick swerved, blocking Lightning. Allowing Chick to cross the finish line first. "No!" Lightning said angrily. "Relax, Kid" Doc said, the disappointment showing in his voice. "You get him on race day." "I hope so," Lightning said, extremely upset. "Let's head to the medical clinic" Doc said. "Since this was your first race after your attack. I want to check your engine." "I'm feeling fine" Lightning said. "I know that, I still want to check it out, besides the racing league will require you to have a physical before they allow you to return" Doc said.

Sally, Doc, and Lightning arrived at the medical clinic. Lightning drove on to an examining table and Sally pulled a privacy curtain around them. "All right Kiddo, the first thing that I want to do is get an oil sample from you." Doc said "I need to have it tested to make sure all the medications that you have been taking are out of your system." "I'll do what ever it takes to get me back to racing" Lightning said. Doc picked up a fairly large needle and approached Lightning. "Uuggh… I hated needles before my crash" Lightning said "I really, really hate them now." "I know Kid" Doc said "I'm not a fan of them myself." "There was days that I swore you and Michael were seeing how many needles you could stick me at one time" Lightning playfully said. "You would always leave right after, probably to laugh at me." Doc found an oil line he could use and he cleaned it off. "Ok, Kid, you ready for this. Oh, by the way we weren't going out and laughing at you, we were keeping score on how many times we could stick you, I won." Doc playfully said. "Your name in the hospital was pin cushion." Sally laughed, Lightning glared at her. "He looked more like a porcupine to me" She said. "Lucky me" Lightning said. "I'm ready when ever you are." Doc stuck the needle in him and drew the oil sample. "I need a full work up on that" Doc said to one of the track nurses and he handed her the syringe, and she left with it to start testing. "Rookie, how do you feel?" "Other that a little tired, I feel great" Lightning said. "Good Kid" Doc said pulling out his stethoscope and put it on "Take a deep breath for me." Doc said and put the end of the stethoscope on Lightning's side. Doc moved it around as Lightning continued taking deep breaths. "Your engine sounds great." Doc said taking the stethoscope off. Doc drove under the table and Lightning could feel him poking around in different eras. Doc came back out and faced him. Your axles look great, there is some swelling, but I'm happy on how they look." Doc said. "I just have a few more questions for you. How's the sex with Sally?" "It's none of your business" Lightning said. "I'm not being nosy, Kid" Doc said "It's a real medical question. You had injuries to that part of you as well. "It's really good Doc" Lightning said "Do you have pain." "Only when Sally gets too rough" Lightning said thinking that he was still asking about his sexual activities. "No, I mean anywhere" Doc growled. "No, I'm stiff in the mornings, but no pain" Lighting said. "Good, I'm done with your physical. As far as I'm concerned, you are fully recovered and can go back to racing" Doc said "We just have to wait on the results of the oil sample and I'll give my report to the racing league." "That's great Doc" Lighting said. They only had to wait another twenty minuets before the nurse came back with the results. "Your fine Kid" Doc said as he read the report. "All your tests have come back as normal, and you don't have any banned substances in your system." That's great Doc" Lighting said happily. Doc turned in his medical report. "It's almost supper time" Doc said "Where do you two want to go, I'm buying."


	23. The Come Back and The Proposal

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY**

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

_*****THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY. I WILL START ON THE SEQUEL NEXT WEEK*****_

Chapter 22.-The Come Back and The Proposal-

Over the next two weeks, Lightning trained harder than ever. He trained at least five hours daily; eat nothing except for electrolytes and weight lifted five times a week. He even avoided making love to Sally, much to her disappointment. "You need to slow down," Sally said one morning as Lightning left for the track. "I've got to win" Lightning said. "If I don't I don't know what I'm going to do!" "Your race is three days away," Sally said. "You're going to be too tired to race." "I'm taking tomorrow and Saturday off," Lightning said defensively. "And today," Doc said, pulling up at Lightning's hotel room door. "Come on, Kid, let's go for a drive." Lightning sighed angrily but did not argue. He followed him downstairs and out the front door. "So have you gotten her an engagement rim yet?" Doc asked. "I was going to do tomorrow," Lightning said defensively. "The jewelry store is closed Fridays and Saturdays" Doc replied. "Oh," Lightning said. He entered the jewelry store behind Doc. Two hours later, Lightning sand Doc left the store. Lightning picked a platinum rim with a glistening diamond in the middle. "I hope she likes this" Lightning mumbled. "I know she will" Doc said. "Right now I need to go pick Sophia up at the air port. She wanted to come to the race, so I bought her a ticket and she's flying in today. Her plane should be landing in a little while." "Ok, Doc I'll see you later" Lightning said.

Three days later, Lightning was in the back of Mack's trailer, awaiting his first introduction in almost a year. The ramp lowered itself and Lightning drove down into a silent field. He knew it was a sign of respect. Lightning grinned, sank down on one wheel, sending a beam of light streaming from his chrome sticker. "Ka Chow!" he exclaimed. The crowd around him erupted, louder than ever before. Lightning grinned wider and drove the rest of the way down the ramp and into the restricted section. "You ready for Showtime, Kid?" Doc asked. "As much as I'm going to be," Lightning replied. He looked over to his pit crew, they were standing ready. Both sets of parents, Sophia and Sally were on the sideline. He drove over to the group before he was called to the track. "Hey," Sally said. "Hi," Lightning said, hugging her. "Are you ready?" Sally asked. "I hope so," Lightning said. "You are," Sally said. "You've worked so hard for this." "I'll see you in five hundred laps, Sweetheart" Lightning said, backing away. He went over to Sophia, she was still wearing her purple paint "I like the new paint job" Lightning said to her. "It really brings out your eyes." "Thanks Light, Doc likes it so well that he convinced me to keep it" Sophia said. Just then, the loudspeaker called the racecars to the track. "Good luck, Light. We are all pulling for you" Lightning hugged Sophia "Thanks Sophie." He hugged Mercedes and shook tires with Cliff. "Good luck Son" he said. "Thank you, Sir, I will" Lightning said. "Luck maith, tiomáint sábháilte agus go tapa (Good luck, drive safe and fast) Riley said. "Tá mé bródúil as sin de tú. (I'm so proud of you.)" He hugged Lightning. "Daidí go raibh maith agat (Thank you Dad)" Lightning said. "Mom, please don't start crying." Lightning saw that she had tears in her eyes. "I know… I am just so happy for you" She hugged and kissed him. "Skye, a ligean Lightning dul, tá siad ag glaoch air an racetrack. (Skye, let Lightning go, they are calling him to the racetrack) Riley said. "Ní féidir liom cabhrú mé féin, tá sé fós mo buachaill beag. (I can't help myself; he's still my little boy.) Skye said. Lightning wait!" Sally said she drove up to Lightning and kissed him. She heard the exchange between his parents. "Your mom knows Irish?" "Uh, yeah…we all do" He said. "Good luck, Lightning, be safe." Sally said Lightning kissed Sally back. "You know me," he said, backing up to see a tear slide down Sally's hood. "Don't worry about me." "I'll try," Sally said. Lightning smiled, kissed her one last time, and he drove onto the track. "Can you hear me, Doc?" "Loud and clear, Kiddo," Doc replied through the intercom system. "Good," Lightning said. He backed into the correct position and glanced at the large screen television in the infield. The screen was showing himself and Sally saying goodbye to one another. Sally, Sophia and both sets of parents headed to the skybox that Lightning had gotten for them.

"Remember, Rookie," Doc said. "Float like a Cadillac…" "…and sting like a Beamer," Lightning said. "Racers start your engines!" the speaker called. Lightning started his engine and watched the green flag that was slowly being raised by the track official. The crowd was silent as it was raised to its highest point. The flag seemed to be raised at that exact elevation for ages, until it was suddenly dropped. Lightning shot out onto the track, along with forty-two other competitors. He settled in first place for ten laps when Chick passed him. Lightning kept behind Chick for half the race when they needed to take a pit stop. Lightning pulled into his pit area. Within seconds, he had new tires, gas. Lightning shot out of the pit area and onto the track. Lightning floored his engine and pulled into first place. He stayed in first until there were three laps left in the race when Chick shot by him. "No you don't, Chick!" Lightning called after him. He floored his engine even harder and caught up with one lap to go.

Other racecars that were being lapped were blocking Lightning's way. All that was open was a narrow space between Chick and the wall. Lightning saw his wreck replay in his hood repeatedly as he floored his engine to go through the space. Once Lightning was hood to hood with Chick, Chick slammed into Lightning. Sparks flew from the titanium on Lightning's sides, but Lightning did not back down. He fought harder against Chick and made it though. Lightning floored his engine as hard as he possibly could, crossing the finish line only one car length of ahead of Sapphire, she had taken advantage of the duel that Lightning had with Chick and was able to pass him in the final moments of the race. Chick finished in third. "Yes!" Lightning cried happiness flooding through him. "How do you feel?" Doc asked knowing what the answer was going to be. "Awesome!" Lightning said happily. "Before you ask "No I don't have any pain, anywhere. I'm not really that tired either." "Great Kid" Doc said. "I think you are officially back." As Lightning and Doc drove into victory lane, he was congratulated by most of the other racecars. Sapphire rolled up to him. "Are you sure you were in a severe wreck, or did you just take some time off?" She said playfully "You didn't race like this was your first race back. It looks like I'm going to have to step up my racing if I want to defend my piston cup this season."

There was a new regulation starting this racing season. Every racecar have to undergo a drug test after every race. "Lightning McQueen" said a racing official as Lightning and Doc reached the stage. "We need your drug test, before we can make the win official" Lightning groaned. "You forgot, didn't you" Doc teased. "Yes I did" Lightning said. So Lightning and the racing official drove to the official's tent. The official handed him a medical specimen cup. "Not to sound stupid" Lightning said. "I just pee in this?" "Yes" the official said "Don't make a mess like Chick did." Lightning headed to the back of the tent to where the toilet was. Lightning removed his codpiece and spread his rear tires. It took a few moments until he could urinate. His aim was off and he missed the cup completely, he peed on the tire that was holding the cup. "Oh, great, I just pissed on myself. Good thing that Doc isn't around, he would tease me senseless. Or worse make me practice peeing in a cup." Lightning said to himself. Lightning moved the cup into the urine steam. A few moments later he came back out with the cup filled to rim. "Lightning" A track nurse said. "I don't need that much." "Oh, I didn't know how much you needed, so I filled it up" He bashfully said. "It's ok, Lightning you're not the only one to give me more than I need. The next time, I need only about half that" She said genially. "You can go to the winner's circle. I should have the results in about ten minutes."

The drug screen came back as negative and the officials made Lightning's win official. Lightning drove up to the podium and grinned as thousands of fans roared louder than before. "Thank you," he said into the microphone. His voice echoed into the huge stadium. "Almost a year ago, as all of you know, I was in a huge wreck. I had to get new titanium, a new engine, my axle was crushed, and many other injuries. But it didn't matter. It was a bump in the track that I had to jump. Just because I won today doesn't mean I was the best racecar out there. I guess what I'm trying to say is don't give up. If anyone of you out there ever hit an obstacle that seems impossible to go around, fight it. Several questions are running through my mind right now. All but one is answered so far. I need to say thank you to a few people. Firstly, my trainer, crew chief, and doctor, Doc Hudson. I would not be out here if it weren't for him. He operated on me and saved me countless times. Next, my girlfriend, Sally Carrera. If it hadn't been for her keeping me in line, I would have re-injured myself a lot more than I did. Also, my best friend, Mater, who always brought a laugh. My parents offered a lot of support to me. Everybody back home at Radiator Springs also deserves a thank you for various reasons." Lightning glanced down to Sally and smiled.

"My last question isn't for me to answer, but here it is: Sally Carrera, will you marry me?" Sally's eyes were huge and tear-filled. Sally made her way up to the stage, tears spilling down her hood, but smiling. He dropped down on one tire and opened the box that held the engagement rim. Lightning asked again "Sally, will you marry me?" She took a deep breath and said "Yes!" Lightning grinned and kissed Sally. He drove up to the microphone again. "I apologize, ladies and gentle cars," he said. "I made a mistake. I want to thank Sally Carrera, my fiancé, not my girlfriend, for being there for me the whole time and keeping me from re-injuring myself." The crowd broke out into loud applause and cheers as Lightning grinned down at Sally.

Later that evening: Lightning had gotten VIP passes for his and Sally's parents to attend the after-race party at the track restaurant. At dinner everyone made toasts. "Sláinte Gaelach, An Irish Toast" Riley said as he lead off. "If you cheat, may you cheat death. If you steal, may you steal a woman's heart. If you fight, may you fight for a brother. And if you drink, may you drink with me." Everyone took turns and made their toasts. Lightning said the last one "Here's a toast to the roast that good fellowship lends, With the sparkle of beer and wine; May its sentiment always be deeper, my friends, Than the foam at the top of the stein." Dinner was then served. After dinner a band started playing and the four couples danced the night away. It was close to two in the morning before the party started to wind down.

Later in morning: Lightning said his good byes to his parents as they left the speedway and headed to the airport. "I don't know about you" Lightning said to Sally, after they left. "But I plan on sleeping most of the way there." "Hung over, are we?" She said, seeing his blood shot eyes. "Yeah, it's hard not to drink when dad is around" Lightning said. "One of these days I'm going to learn that I can't out drink him. Doc is going to have a fit when he notices I drank too much last night." "I wouldn't worry about that" Sally said smugly. Doc and Sophia pulled up beside them, Doc's eyes were just as blood shot as Lightning's. "Well look who has a hang over this morning" Lightning playfully said. "Someone had too much to drink last night." "Don't fuckin' start with me Kid" Doc growled, his hood was pounding terribly. "You don't look much better yourself" Just then, Sally's parents arrived. "Sally we need to get going." Cliff said "I have a trial coming up next week and I need to get to the office." Sally went to her father and gave him a big hug and a kiss. "I love you daddy" She said. "I'll miss you. I'll miss to Mom too." She hugged her mom. "I'll miss you too" Mercedes said. "When you get back home, call me and we can start on your wedding plans." "I would love that." Sally said as she escorted her parents from the speedway. When she got back, Lightning and Doc was done loading their trailers. "All right everybody, load up." Mack said "It's time for us to the road." They were all going to Lightning's next race in Palm Beach, Florida. It was the start of a new racing season, a new engagement with the love of his life. Lightning knew it was all going to be great.


End file.
